Imperfect Love 2
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: Con su habilidad y experiencia sexual, sé que será explosivo en la cama. ¿Qué daño puede hacer una pequeña probada? ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

_¿Matrimonio arreglado? Listo._

_¿Nuevo esposo engreído? Listo._

Es un matrimonio por conveniencia, uno que estoy determinada a mantener estrictamente profesional. No puedo ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para caer por el encanto y los avances de este sexy mujeriego. Tengo que ser fuerte, incluso si es mi esposo.

Excepto que tiene un pene enorme y un ego aún más grande, y su meta principal en la vida parece ser que le acaricie ambos. El bastardo arrogante es como un dulce caramelo para mi libido. Sé que es malo para mí.

_Pero quiero devorar cada centímetro pícaro de él._

Con su habilidad y experiencia sexual, sé que será explosivo en la cama. Y ya que estamos atascados juntos por el futuro próximo, manteniendo esta farsa de matrimonio el tiempo suficiente para volver a la compañía rentable de nuevo, merezco algo que desear al final de un largo día de trabajo ¿verdad?

_¿Qué daño puede hacer una pequeña probada?_


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

EDWARD

Que jodida pesadilla de relaciones públicas.

Estoy en el evento de caridad en favor de Cullen & Swan Enterprises. Mi nueva esposa no ha sido vista o se ha escuchado de ella en dos días; mi mejor amigo, James, está en el baño follando a una mesera; y yo estoy de pie aquí con una espátula en mi mano, maldiciendo bajo mi respiración a todos a una muerte lenta.

Estamos en un evento de caridad en un comedor comunitario. Supuestamente estamos haciéndoles un bien a los jóvenes empodrecidos de nuestra comunidad, 6 pero es realmente una excusa para vaciar los bolsillos de la élite de Nueva York por servirles una comida muy cara. Y considerando que soy uno de los cocineros, dudo que prueben mucho. Me gusta cocinar: solo que rara vez lo hago. Tengo una o tal vez dos recetas que mi madre solía hacer que he dominado, y la ensalada de pollo al curry no es una de ellas. El olor es nauseabundo. Aunque eso podría ser porque no tengo apetito.

Por centésima vez, desearía haber contratado a Carmen y haberle expedido un cheque en blanco. Si lo hubiese hecho, hoy comerían como reyes. Pero la buena causa no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí. Demonios, ni siquiera es mi razón principal.

Tan pronto como llegué al comedor comunitario esta mañana, los buitres de la alta sociedad de Nueva York descendieron, salpicándome con preguntas. ¿Cómo estuvo la boda? ¿Por qué estás solo? ¿Dónde está la maldita novia?

Incluso si tuviera una pista de cómo responder, no era nada su puto asunto. El padre de Isabella, Charlie Swan, intervino y me salvó, diciéndoles a todos que la ceremonia fue íntima y hermosa, y que Isabella envía sus saludos, pero no era capaz de asistir. Me ofrecí para el servicio en el comedor solo para obtener algunas pocas horas de paz lejos del ojo público.

_O al menos, esa era la idea_. Me obligué a sonreír al fotógrafo que invadió el comedor veinte minutos después mientras su cámara hace clic. Si me pregunta una vez más dónde está Isabella, voy a meter su cámara de mil dólares por su culo.

—¿Cómo va eso? —pregunta el cocinero principal, mirando el enorme tazón de acero inoxidable de pollo picado goteando curry color ámbar.

—Todo listo. —Deslizo el recipiente hacia él justo cuando otro cocinero pone una bandeja de croissants pre-cortados en rodajas en el mostrador de la cocina industrial.

Me agradecen por venir este día mientras me quito el delantal manchado y lo tiro en la cesta de la ropa sucia que está en mi camino fuera de la cocina.

Unas cuantas manos más para estrechar, un par de fotografías y luego me voy. James todavía no se encuentra por ninguna parte, pero el idiota puede encontrar su propio camino a casa. No es como si en la ciudad de Nueva York no pueda encontrar taxis. Y no estoy de humor para compañía de todos modos.

Cuando Isabella me dejó en el altar, algo dentro de mí se rompió. Trabajé mi trasero para tratar de mostrarle que en realidad podíamos funcionar como pareja, y pensé que estábamos llegando a algún sitio. Compartir un apartamento, dormir en 7 la misma cama, nuestras dulces sesiones para entendernos que estaban comenzando a convertirse en algo más. Y estábamos llevándonos también muy bien en la oficina… lentamente cambiando la compañía, una decisión ejecutiva a la vez.

Dejo salir un suspiro frustrado. Nunca en mi vida he trabajado tan duro en ganar a una mujer. Pero Isabella no es cualquier mujer. Crecí con ella, la coloqué sobre un pedestal intocable durante veinte años, y estaba tan cerca de ser mía. Antes de que huyera. Y aun no entiendo por qué. Aunque tengo una maldita idea…

La cláusula de un heredero en nuestro contrato de herencia.

James tenía razón. Supongo que ella no quería que pusiera un pan en su horno después de todo. Pero nunca pensé que reaccionaría así. Gritar, maldecir y cortar mis bolas, sí. Desaparecer sin dejar rastro, no.

En la sala de eventos, la gente se está mezclando, estrechando las manos y comiendo el crudité. Miro al padre de Isabella en el otro extremo de la habitación y me encamino hacia él. Es un hombre bajo, con cabello plateado, y vientre redondo y una sonrisa perpetua en su rostro. Básicamente, es como el hermano de Santa. Es difícil no amar al tipo, incluso cuando no me dice lo que necesito saber, y está siendo un real dolor en el trasero.

—¿Estás listo para decirme dónde está? —pregunto, inclinándome así solamente él puede escucharme.

Se excusa ante el hombre con el que estaba hablando y luego se gira hacia mí.

—Edward —comienza, su tono jovial como si fuéramos a discutir nuestro próximo fin de semana en el Hudson.

—Corta la mierda, viejo. —Mantengo la sonrisa amistosa en caso de que alguien esté mirando—. ¿Dónde está?

Deja salir un suspiro pesado, y por primera vez, puedo ver que esto le está pesando casi tanto como me pesa a mí.

—Está en algún lugar seguro, eso es todo lo que importa, y está reflexionando sobre las cosas. Volverá cuando esté lista. Estamos hablando de Isabella.

Asiento con solemnidad. Ella es tan terca como el día es largo. Y tiene razón.

Volverá cuando esté bien y lista. Probablemente con un argumento de hierro, lista para negociar los términos de su útero con gusto. Sonrío al pensarlo. Al principio pensé que se quedaría con Tanya, pero después de saquear el apartamento de su mejor amiga, mi nueva conjetura es uno de los hoteles de cinco estrellas de Manhattan.

—Cuando vuelvas a hablar con ella dile que me llame —siseo en voz baja. Charlie y yo siempre hemos estado en buenos términos, él era el amigo más cercano de mi padre, después de todo, pero mi paciencia se ha acabado.

Él asiente.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

Justo entonces, James se acerca con estilo recién follado. Sabes cuál es. Cabello despeinado, cuello de la camisa arrugado, camisa sin fajar, sonrisa engreída en el rostro, como si acabara de conseguir sus nueces. _Jodido bastardo_.

—Bueno, eso fue rápido. —Reviso mi reloj—. Si necesitas lecciones de resistencia, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

Un codazo en mis costillas mata mi sonrisa.

—Vete a la mierda, Edward. Ambos sabemos por qué estás de mal humor y no te culpo.

Charlie se disculpa mientras James y yo intercambiamos golpes.

—¿Así que, fue divertida? —pregunto mientras caminamos hacia la salida.

—Por supuesto —responde. Pero sus ojos están en la puerta y no hay convicción en su voz.

He estado allí. Una rápida, inmemorable follada con las chicas de quienes no podía recordar el nombre solo veinticuatro horas después. Razón de más porque el acto de desaparición de Isabella se siente que algo hubiera sido arrancado de mí.

Claro, tuvimos nuestros altibajos, pero echo de menos la broma, echo de menos la forma en que podría irritarla con la más leve de las provocaciones. Solo la extrañaba.

No estoy deseando volver a casa solo. El apartamento se siente rancio sin ella.

Ni siquiera estuvo allí mucho tiempo, y ya el lugar se siente vacío sin ella. Como si todo el calor y el encanto hubiera sido aspirado por un vacío. Solo su olor se prolonga, y me duele aún más. Justo cuando empecé a acostumbrarme al toque de una mujer en casa, todo fue arrancado. Y esa maldita tetera que nos regaló como un obsequio de inauguración de la nueva casa está sin usar en el mostrador de la cocina, burlándose de mí. ¿Por qué darme un símbolo de paz si iba a abandonarme?

Hundiéndome en el asiento trasero de un taxi, dejo escapar un suspiro. He estado persiguiendo a Charlie sobre dónde está, pero la verdad es que no me importa.

Bueno, me importa, cada vez que me doy la vuelta y veo que no está allí, su ausencia duele de nuevo. Pero lo que realmente quiero, es saber por qué escapó de mí. Me dejó de pie en la playa como un maldito idiota, esperando que comenzara nuestra ceremonia.

Mi cabeza está nadando con preguntas, con ira, confusión, pérdida, y hay un dolor inexplicable en mi pecho. Es extrañamente familiar. Casi como el palpitante implacable que sentí cuando mamá murió. El tipo de dolor que se desvanece una fracción con cada día que pasa, pero nunca desaparece por completo.

—¿Estás bien amigo? —pregunta el taxista, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

—Estoy bien. Lo siento. —Mierda, me perdí. He estado sentado aquí en la parte trasera de su taxi.

—¿Tienes algún lugar en el que necesites estar? —pregunta.

—Sí, en casa. —Le doy la dirección, desconcertado por el hecho de que he comenzado a pensar en nuestro penthouse como _casa_.

Mi teléfono suena. Mi ritmo cardiaco se eleva, por un segundo, me pregunto si es Isabella. Pero el nombre que destella en la pantalla, por tercera vez hoy, rápidamente me informa de otra cosa.

—¿Hola? —murmuro, desinflado.

—¿Cómo lo estás haciendo? —pregunta Carmen.

Ella ha estado llamando cada par de horas, pero esta es la primera vez que he respondido. Algo acerca de discutirlo en voz alta, y mucho menos con otra persona, podría hacer que esta pesadilla fuera demasiado real. Pero la sinceridad en su tono es genuina y honesta, y de repente me siento como un idiota por posponer sus llamadas.

—Estoy bien, supongo. Solo confundido.

Suspira, y puedo imaginarla inclinando su cabeza, de acuerdo conmigo.

—Cuando supe que se estaban casando, no estaba segura de que pensar sobre toda esta cosa del arreglo, pero me imaginé que, si era lo que tu padre quería, era lo mejor. Él era un buen hombre. Y los amaba a ambos, a ti y a Isabella.

—Sí —digo, concordando con ella. Pero en momentos como este, donde todo parece tan jodido, se me hace difícil entender lo que papá estaba pensando.

Escucho un rugido de estática mientras Carmen toma una gran inhalación.

—Pero mientras más lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que me gusta la idea de ustedes casándose. Alguien que te cocine el desayuno en la mañana, alguien que se asegure que estas bien. Una esposa yendo tras de ti para asegurarse que tomas tus vitaminas. Me gustaba la idea.

Me rio con ella.

—Puedo cuidarme de mí mismo, ¿lo sabes? —Carmen siempre ha sido como una mamá gallina.

—Lo sé, _hijo_ —contesta sin dudar—. Sé que puedes. Pero me gustaba que no tenías que hacerlo.

—Sabes que fui dejado en el altar, ¿verdad? —Tan dulce como es su declaración, la elección del momento oportuno es horrible. Además, no es que Isabella apunte al tipo doméstico, trayéndome las pantuflas y sirviéndome el desayuno en cama.

—Por supuesto que sí. Lo que estoy diciendo es que a pesar de que tu ego está mallugado, es necesario tomar una respiración profunda y entender por qué se fue. Ver si puedes hacer algo para arreglarlo. Porque realmente creo que ustedes pueden funcionar.

Trago la roca en mi garganta. La única vez que Carmen nos vio a Isabella y a mí juntos fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija María. Una sonrisa rara adorna mis labios con el recuerdo. Fue un día divertido. Navegando por la extensa familia entusiasta de Carmen con mi tímido copo de nieve a mi lado.

—Escucharé cada palabra que ella diga, te lo prometo. —Siempre que Isabella regrese. _Si_ vuelve.

—Bien. Sé bueno. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, Carmen. —Meto el celular en el bolsillo y le tiendo un billete de veinte al taxista mientras se detiene frente a nuestro edificio.

Arriba, dejo caer las llaves sobre el tazón de madera por nuestra puerta del penthouse y entro. Realmente no tengo ganas de dormir solo esta noche. Considero volver a salir, tal vez al bar de la calle para ahogar mis penas en un vaso de whiskey fino. Enciendo la luz y… me congelo.

Isabella está sentada en el sofá. Las manos están dobladas en su regazo, y parece cansada. Sus oscuras ondas rubias están desaliñadas y ese resplandor en sus mejillas se ha ido.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dice.

¿Ha estado esperando por mí? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Y eso es todo lo que tiene que decir? Cuatro sencillas palabras… cuando cuatro mil no serían suficientes. ¿Y está pidiendo un favor?

Mi mandíbula se contrae cuando la incredulidad se oscurece en ira.

—Primero, necesito algunas respuestas —exijo.


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

ISABELLA

Regreso al penthouse temprano en la tarde. Edward no está aquí, así que me cambio de ropa y como una barra granola mientras espero. Me recuesto boca abajo para una siesta, pero termino mirando al techo; tratando de funcionar, pero me detengo porque no puedo enfocarme; trato de leer una revista, luego me resigno a esperar en el sofá.

¿Dónde demonios está? No estaría en la oficina en domingo, este es Edward del que estamos hablando. Trato de no pensar sobre la posibilidad de que haya pasado la noche con otra mujer.

Pero si lo hizo… bueno, soy yo la que abandonó nuestra boda. No puedo culparlo por pensar que nuestra relación terminó. Por querer terminar conmigo, y encontrar una nueva novia que no sea tal molestia. Incluso si ayer la última cosa en mi mente era lastimarlo.

Dios, la pesadilla de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas sigue girando en mi cabeza. Todavía puedo escuchar la voz de Mike en el teléfono. Deslizándose en mi oído como un horrible parásito alienígena…

….

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —dijo Mike—. Realmente deberías revisar tu correo electrónico más seguido.

—¿Qué… qué quieres? —me ahogué.

—Revisa tu correo electrónico y dime si reconoces esas fotografías adjuntas.

Golpeé el icono de terminar la llamada y tecleé a mi aplicación de correo electrónico. Un mensaje nuevo. Lo abrí… Y mi aliento se congeló en mi garganta.

Por supuesto que reconocí esas fotos. Cuando todavía estábamos saliendo, Mike me había molestado para que tomara algunas sexis selfies desnuda para él. Y yo caí, porque seguía siendo una chica crédula que pensaba que él podría convertirse en un novio decente si solo lo intentaba lo suficiente y le daba lo que su corazón viscoso y arrufado deseaba.

Me convenció de que era un buen hombre y toda su conducta egoísta y controladora era mi culpa. Siempre que enloquecía, era porque yo lo había provocado. (Por supuesto, cuando enloquecía, yo era una perra infantil que buscaba razones para ofenderme). Se enfurruñaba cuando no quería tocar su erección; se enfurruñaba cuando sugería que él podría tocar mi coño de vez en cuando. Incluso cuando lo atrapaba coqueteando con otra mujer, clamaba que era porque yo lo descuidaba.

Así que supongo no debería haber pasado por alto que mentiría sobre la destrucción de estas fotos desnudas tampoco. Le hice borrarlas de su teléfono mientras miraba, pero debe haber copiado los archivos en algún lugar antes. Las veintidós. _Mierda_.

Golpeé re-llamada. El teléfono de Mike ni siquiera terminó de timbrar una vez antes de que contestara.

—¿Así que?

Apretando la mandíbula, puse el tono más duro y despectivo que pude. Me negaba a darle la satisfacción de oír mi voz temblar.

—¿Tienes algún punto por hacer? ¿O solo recordándome cuán desgraciado eres?

—Ríndete y deja que mi padre compre Cullen & Swan —demandó—. También podría pedirte que te pongas de rodillas y me chupes el pene, pero ambos sabemos que ni siquiera eres buena en eso.

—Solo porque siempre lo metiste por mi garganta como si estuvieras perforando petróleo. O compensando algo.

—¿Quieres hacer un trato o no? —dijo cortante.

Oh, a Mike no le gustaba eso. Solo podía imaginar sus labios curvados. Siento un correr de triunfo simultáneo y terror de enojarlo.

—Temo que es una oferta con límite de tiempo. Si quieres salvar Cullen & Swan, haz que tu junta me envíe por correo electrónico el contrato de comprador para el final de la semana. O voy a publicar estas fotos, destruir tu reputación y probablemente tu compañía también, y entonces, de todas formas, Newton Multimedia Enterprises simplemente comprará Cullen & Swan cuando el plazo termine. De una manera u otra, mi padre conseguirá lo que quiere.

Mi corazón estaba martillando tan fuerte, que apenas podía recuperar el aliento. Traté de ganar tiempo para pensar argumentando con él, cavando en cualquier grieta en su resolución.

—¿Esto es todo sobre tu padre? ¿Qué estás obteniendo por esto?

—Ser un buen hijo es su propia recompensa. Así como la construcción de una empresa fuerte para heredarla algún día… y viendo que una perra maldita consiga lo que realmente merece. —Su tono me empaló como fragmentos de hielo mientras continuaba—: Cualquiera que sea la explicación que prefieras. Elije tu favorita; no importa.

Así que de eso se trataba realmente, castigándome por atreverme a romper con él. Incluso para Mike el demonio ex, esto es una locura. Nunca soñé que fuera tan lejos por tan mezquina venganza.

—Qué importa —continuó él—, es tu propia decisión. Mi oferta es muy generosa. Estoy dispuesto a pagar millones de dólares por tu compañía en lugar de solo exigirte que la entregues.

Tragué.

—¿Dijiste que tengo una semana? —pregunté, odiando cuán pequeña y débil sonaba mi voz.

—Así es —dijo él, sonando complacido de haberme finalmente reprimido—. Adiós por ahora, Isabella. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Al menos, pensé que eso era lo que Mike había dicho. No pude oír sobre el ruido de la sangre golpeando en mis oídos. Sus últimas palabras podrían haber sido estas jodida.

_Y bien podría estarlo_. Miré fijamente mi teléfono, deseando llorar, vomitar y gritar todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué carajo iba a hacer? ¿Qué _podía_ hacer? No hay salida. No podía pensar bien. Mi ansiedad ya se había evaporado. El pánico animal inundó mi cerebro. _No puedo respirar. Atrapada…_

Incluso entonces, una parte de mí ya sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Debería haberle preguntado a Edward. Pero ¿cómo podría enfrentarme a él? Le di a Mike la cuerda para colgarnos a ambos. Le di exactamente lo que necesitaba para destruir el legado de nuestros padres y seis mil empleos.

La influencia tóxica de Mike llegó rugiendo de regreso con todas las fuerzas, haciéndome revivir todos los sentimientos enfermos y distorsionados que nuestra relación tuvo en mí durante más de dos años. La visión se nubló, los pulmones ardieron, el estómago se retorció de ansiedad.

No, no podía decirle a Edward. La forma en que me miraba… no sabía cuál sería peor, su decepción o su compasión. Mi orgullo no podía soportar otro golpe. Me destruiría.

En ese momento, me odie más de lo que había odiado a nadie en mi vida.

Estaba temblando de vergüenza y de indefensa rabia.

¿Por qué demonios siquiera me tomé esas fotos para Mike? Siempre permití que ese patán me usara, solo se daba la vuelta y hacia lo que quería. Si no hubiera sido tan ingenua y desesperada, no estaría en este lío en este momento. ¿Por qué me tomó tanto tiempo escuchar la voz diminuta en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza gritando, _esta relación está mal, está matándote, sal ahora mismo?_

Bueno, escuché demasiado tarde. Y a menos que hiciera algo ahora mismo, toda nuestra compañía iba a pagar por mi error.

Tenía que encontrar a Mike y detenerlo, aunque no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer o decir cuando llegara a su oficina. Mis instintos apenas gritaron que había una amenaza, que necesitaba encontrarla, luchar y matarlo, porque si me quedaba quieta, me encontraría y me lastimaría primero. Dejarlo venir a mí significaría que ya había perdido.

Medio cegada por la adrenalina, hui de la cabaña, subí a nuestro auto alquilado, y llevé mi culo al único aeropuerto de Nantucket. Tenía una cosa en mente: derribar a Mike y hacerle pagar.

Pensamientos oscuros y frenéticos atravesaban mi cerebro. Estaba en lo correcto desde el principio en sentirme inquieta acerca de casarme con Edward. Si Mike iba a arruinar nuestra empresa no importaba lo que yo hiciera, entonces ¿cuál era el punto? Si explotase en un escándalo mediático, el mejor escenario era que tendría que renunciar mientras la compañía continuaba sin mí. En cuyo caso, la cuestión de mi herencia era discutible. Ya podía ver el titular: "CEO Forzada a Rescindir Ante el Escándalo de Foto Desnuda". No como quería mi primera aparición en CNN.

Nauseas, con lágrimas que me picaban los ojos y aún adornada con mis insignificantes ornamentos, pisé el acelerador y dejé nuestra boda muy atrás.

La huida de Nantucket, tan breve como era, me obligaba a sentarme y pensar.

Me di cuenta que dejaría que mis emociones huyeran conmigo, literalmente.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a arreglar algo? Tan satisfactorio como se sentía a corto plazo, no podía simplemente entrar en la oficina de Mike y empezar a gritarle obscenidades. No, necesitaba un plan antes de actuar.

También necesitaba ayuda. Pero con mi estómago aún revuelto por la ansiedad y la vergüenza, no quiero que Edward se entere de las fotos sucias, o acerca de cuanto poder tiene Mike aparentemente todavía empuñado sobre mí.

Así que, en lugar de encontrarme con Mike, tomé un taxi a un hotel de Upper East Side, prometiendo que podía resolver este problema sola, y nadie se enteraría de lo que hice por Mike o de lo que me hizo hacer.

Solo quería sentir que no era totalmente inútil. Sabía que detener a Mike no compensaría la forma en que traté a Edward ese día, y mucho menos lo justificaba. Pero me imaginé que un regreso victorioso era mejor que escabullirse con la cola entre las patas. Ya era bastante malo que hubiera traicionado a mi prometido; no quería dejar todos mis problemas en su regazo también. Estaba decidida a permanecer independiente. Yo era Isabella Jodida Swan. Encontraría una manera de arreglar esto.

Al final, sin embargo, no podía seguir inventando excusas para evitar a Edward.

Pasé dos noches sin dormir paseando por mi habitación del hotel, tratando de hacer una lluvia de ideas sobre las maneras de desactivar la amenaza de chantaje de Mike… Y conseguí una mierda. Cada idea era peor que la anterior. No había manera de que pudiera luchar sin involucrar a otras personas y llamar la atención sobre mi pequeño sucio secreto.

Hoy al amanecer, me rendí y me fui a la cama, donde mi mente seguía girando hasta que me quedé dormida por puro agotamiento.

Más tarde en la mañana, mientras me miraba en el espejo, estuve obligada a admitir lo que supe todo este tiempo. _No puedo hacer esto sola_. Este error era tan antiguo y tan profundo para deshacerlo fácilmente, o para nada. Y las garras de Mike estaban enterradas en mí muy profundo. Solo de recordar su voz en el teléfono hace que mi corazón se acelere y mi estómago se retuerza. Apenas podía pensar claro, y ese idiota ni siquiera estaba aquí justo ahora.

No, tenía que enfrentar los hechos… y a Edward también. Así que tomé una ducha y puse lo más presentable posible mi rostro ojeroso. Con nada más que ponerme que la ropa de ayer, lo que debería haber sido mi vestido de novia. Fui abajo, me comí un bagel sin saborear nada y tomé un vaso desechable de café de la barra del desayuno continental, luego llamé un taxi para llevarme a nuestro penthouse.

Era hora de ir a casa con mi marido.

El sonido de la perilla de la puerta girando me saca de los recuerdos dolorosos.

Me sacudo hacia arriba y miro, mi corazón latiendo más fuerte cuando nuestra puerta principal se abre.

Edward pasa por el vestíbulo… entonces me ve y se congela. Mira directo a mis ojos como si está viendo un fantasma. Ira, alivio y dolor luchan por controlar su expresión.

Todas las palabras cuidadosamente ensayadas me abandonan al verlo. Mi garganta se siente seca, y con mi corazón martillando, pronunciar las primeras palabras que puedo pensar.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Por un minuto no dice nada. Solo me mira fijamente, luchando por controlar sus rasgos.

Finalmente contesta—: Primero, necesito algunas respuestas.

Su voz apretada, apenas manteniendo el control. Pero no dice que _no_. Ese es lo mejor que podría haber esperado, infiernos, lo mejor que merezco. Asiento y me levanto.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —pregunta. Todavía no se ha movido de la puerta, como si no quisiera acercarse demasiado a mí.

—Lamento haberme ido. Estaba en un hotel. —Sé que no se acerca a contestar su pregunta real, pero tengo que comenzar en alguna parte.

Edward cierra la puerta de golpe y se acerca a mí.

—Jesucristo, Isabella. Pensé que te habías ido para siempre. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Mordiendo mi labio, trago duro. El dolor en su voz es palpable. _Lo traicioné… no hay otra forma de ponerlo._

Su indignación sigue derramándose, enterrándome como una avalancha.

—Me dejaste de pie en ese altar por una maldita hora. Nunca he estado tan humillado en toda mi vida. Y he estado perdiendo mi cabeza desde entonces. Hemos tenido que mentirles a todos para que los medios no sospechen nada, todo mientras no tengo idea donde jodidos estabas. Sé que no te querías casar conmigo, pero por Dios santo, nunca pensé que me odiaras tanto.

La palabra se siente como una aguja fría en mi corazón. ¿Odiarlo? No, yo no, no podría… pero es exactamente como actué, ¿o no? Como si no lo considerara digno del respeto básico. ¿Cómo puedo culparlo por pensar que así es como me sentía?

Frunciendo el ceño. Edward mueve las manos en el aire.

—Me abandonaste. Sin una palabra. Sin darle a nadie la oportunidad de hacer nada. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cuál era el punto de huir? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas molesta? ¿Qué pasó con ser socios y trabajar juntos? Pensé que estábamos llegando a algún sitio, pero aparentemente…

—Lo sé, ¿está bien? —grito.

Escuchando mi propia voz agrietarse es la última gota. Siento una respiración temblorosa y se derrama de nuevo como un fuerte sollozo. Las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas mientras me abrazo con fuerza, incapaz de encontrar la mirada de Edward. Odio desmoronarme delante de él así.

—Sé que te lastimé —le digo—. Te traté como la mierda. Trabajaste muy duro para ganar mi amistad, mi confianza… y ¿qué hice con los tuyos? Fui estúpida, horrible y no hay excusa. Pero Mike me asustó tanto, no supe que hacer. Yo…

—Guau, oye, espera un minuto. —Asombrado por mi comportamiento. Edward se sienta torpemente a mi lado, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Mike? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? ¿No has huido por el contrato de herencia?

—¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Una mirada de incredulidad y asombro cruza sus hermosos rasgos.

—Porque fui a verte antes de que comenzara la ceremonia y lo dejé sobre tu escritorio, justo antes de que desaparecieras. ¿Qué se suponía debía pensar?

Su confusión nubla las cosas aún más. Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de despejar mis pensamientos lo suficiente como para decir lo que necesito.

—No es eso. Necesito decirte algo.

Trago con fuerza para reunir mi coraje. Es hora de dejar abajo mis defensas. No solo porque Edward merece una explicación, sino porque me he dado cuenta de algo. Confío en que me ayude sin juzgarme. Igualmente debí confiar en él con todo esto.

—Justo antes de que la boda comenzara…

Maldita sea, mi voz no deja de temblar. Tomo una respiración profunda.

Tal vez ayudará si finjo que estoy diciendo una historia que le sucedió a alguien más.

—Mike me llamó. Me dijo que las soltaría… unas fotografías de mí desnuda si no vendemos Cullen & Swan a Newton Media para la próxima semana. Por eso es que me fui. Pensé que podría detenerlo, pero luego me di cuenta que no tenía idea de que hacer. Así que regresé aquí, para pedirte ayuda.

Ahí, pasé por ello. Sin muchos detalles, pero le dije la verdad y el mundo no explotó.

_Aunque Edward podría_. Sus fosas nasales se inflaman y lo miro con horror asombrado mientras su rostro se vuelve color rojo ladrillo. Casi sería gracioso si la situación no fuera tan grave.

Finalmente, muy suavemente Edward gruñe—: Voy a arrancarle su pene podrido y dárselo de comer.

Una pequeña risa histérica, medio zumba de mí.

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

Me limpio las mejillas con la parte posterior de mis manos, ya me siento más en control. Edward no va a dejar que Mike gane. Y lo que es más importante, no dejará que yo pase por esto sola.

—Cierto. Probablemente ya has pensado esa idea. —De repente, los cálidos y fuertes brazos de Edward me envuelven apretadamente. Presiona un suave beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza—. Ojalá hubieras venido antes a mí, Copo de Nieve. No siempre tienes que soportarlo todo sola.

Y ese hecho parece tan obvio ahora. Pensé que había entendido eso antes, pero ahora que he aprendido que Edward está aquí para mí, de verdad, para siempre, pase lo que pase.

Resoplando, me vuelvo, envuelvo los brazos en su cintura y me permito relajarme dentro de su reconfortante abrazo. Nuestro primer abrazo que no está motivado por un contrato, una apuesta o cualquier cosa menos el afecto honesto. Es puro, sólido y exactamente lo que necesito. Ya estoy comenzando a sentirme un poco más tranquila.

—Me tienes en tu esquina ahora —murmura Edward en mi cabello—. No permitiré que nada te pase.

Mi respiración lentamente se profundiza y se regula mientras la tensión mengua. Estaba tan ansiosa sobre la amenaza que Mike cuelga sobre mi cabeza, pero mis miedos parecen mucho menores con Edward aquí para ayudarme a luchar contra ellos.

Unos minutos después, rompe el calmante silencio para preguntar—: ¿Quieres algo de té?

Doy una leve risa a través de lo último de mis lágrimas.

—Guau, realmente eres inglés.

—Mamá juró por eso. —Retrocede Edward ligeramente, lo suficiente para mirarme—. Y una vez que te sientas mejor, podemos comenzar a resolver esto.

Asiento con mi cabeza.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa astuta.

—Unas cuantas.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa a Edward. De alguna manera tengo la sensación de que Mike está en un profundo problema. Con Edward a mi lado, me siento segura por primera vez desde que comenzó el desastre.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

EDWARD

Isabella luce linda en la mañana. Aún está dormida, acostada sobre su lado, enfrentándome, con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de sus caderas. Su cabello enredado extendido en forma de abanico detrás de ella, como miel derramada.

Gracias a Dios que no está en ese horrible mameluco de lana de nuevo. Su camiseta transparente de tirantes blanca baja, insinuando el profundo valle de su escote, y se eleva para exponer la suave cremosamente expansión de su vientre.

Olvida linda, luce positivamente comestible. Quiero correr la lengua a lo largo de la cima de sus pechos, probar sus alegres pezones a través del delgado material hasta que despierte, gimiendo mi nombre con sus manos enterradas en mi cabello.

No va a pasar, lo sé. Esto es de lo que estaba hablando Isabella. Cada victoria es difícil de ganar, y cada vez que me acerco a ella, retrocede dos pasos más.

Pero un hombre puede soñar.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, se estira sin prisa, dejando salir un pequeño chillido mientras sus largas piernas se enderezan bajo la ropa de cama. Aprecio el momento, admirándola mientras despierta. Mi modus operandi normal no permite pijamadas o encuentros de la mañana después. Pero si esto es lo que les gusta, cuenten conmigo.

Después de un momento, abre los ojos.

—Hola —digo.

Ella traga, su mirada cayendo de la mía como si fuera auto consciente de sí misma porque observo despertar.

—Hola.

—¿Estás lista para hoy? —Después de que calmé sus crispados nervios, anoche pasamos horas hablando sobre mi plan y ensayando.

—¿Realmente crees que funcionará? —pregunta por la centésima vez.

Pero entiendo por qué está nerviosa. Estamos a punto de ir frente a frente con uno de sus miedos más grande de su vida.

Sintiendo una avalancha de actitud protectora, repito pacientemente—: Sé que lo hará. —Hombres como Michael Newton son fáciles de aventajar. Todo lo que les importa es su ego, y una vez que amenazas eso, se desploman como pequeños niños en el patio de la escuela.

Empujo las mantas a un lado y me siento. Hay que hacer café para Isabella, un desayuno que preparar, y una ducha caliente gritando mi nombre.

—Maldita erección m-mañanera —tartamudea Isabella, sus ojos pegados al punto donde mi virilidad está tratando de escapar de mis cortos calzoncillos.

_Abajo, chico_.

Le sonrío.

—¿Qué? Está feliz de verte.

Sus ojos se levantan a los míos.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás feliz de que haya regresado?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Es como si constantemente me probara, solo esperando para que me equivoque y le diga que terminé con ella, con este juego que estamos jugando. Para mí, sin embargo, esto no es solo un juego.

Quiero decirle que he estado despierto por diez minutos, admirando la vista, y esta erección es exclusivamente por ella. Pero sostengo mi lengua, seguro de que esa admisión la hará enloquecer.

—Solo pensé que cuando me fui—Hace una pausa—. Estaba segura de que había arruinado todo.

Teniéndola de regreso aquí, en nuestra cama, me hace feliz de no haberme rendido a todos esos instintos primitivos que me dijeron que jodiera y saqueara en mi camino a través de Manhattan cuando ella se fue. Inclino su barbilla hacia arriba para obligarla a encontrar mi mirada.

—Tienes algunas cosas pendientes que hacer, pero nada se arruinó.

Ella asiente, alivio y gratitud brillando en sus ojos. Y algo más también, algo tan cálido, algo que no me atrevo a nombrar, mucho menos esperar.

Salto fuera de la cama y me dirijo hacia el baño, preguntándome cómo todo esto se va a desplegar hoy, y en los días que siguen.

Más tarde, cuando estuvimos vestidos, alimentados, y listos, nos detenemos frente al edificio donde Michael Newton trabaja para la compañía de su papi.

Prácticamente, puedo sentir la aprehensión fluyendo fuera de Isabella en ondas.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunto.

Me da un tenso asentimiento, sus ojos marrón profundo llenos de preocupación.

—No. Pero no creo que lo esté alguna vez. Solo tenemos que hacerlo.

Aprieto su hombro para tranquilizarla. Casi estoy... orgulloso de ella. Está temblando en sus altos tacones y sin embargo está aún de pie aquí, lista para pelear.

—Conseguiremos esto —le prometo—. No luzcas tan preocupada.

Es tiempo de agarrar al toro por las bolas. Abro la puerta de cristal, y nos dirigimos dentro, pasando a la recepcionista como si supiéramos a donde ir.

Descubrí que el elemento sorpresa siempre es mejor cuando estás jugando agresivo.

Pero cuando entramos a su oficina en la esquina, Michael luce como si hubiera estado esperándonos todo el tiempo, con una engreída sonrisa extendida a lo largo del rostro.

—¿Qué, sin una manada de hambrientos abogados? Supuse que ahí es a donde se dirigía esto. —Sonriendo como si ya hubiera ganado, Mike se levanta del escritorio.

Su oficina está amueblada en un estilo tradicional: un enorme escritorio de caoba sin apoyos enfrentando la puerta, hileras de estanterías sosteniendo volúmenes de libros de texto. Una fotografía enmarcada de un conejo colgando en la pared. _De acuerdo, esto último es raro_...

Mantengo mi postura, mirando firmemente a Mike, dejándole saber que su postura de mierda no me intimida ni un poco.

—Podríamos venir aquí y amenazar con demandarte fuera de tu culo, pero ambos sabemos que eso te daría exactamente la satisfacción que estás buscando: una batalla en la corte, un circo mediático, el nombre de Isabella arrastrado por el fango.

Los ojos de Mike se arrugan.

—¿El fango? Creo que eso es un poco optimista. El nombre de Isabella no significará nada para el momento en que termine con ella.

Isabella se mueve junto a mí. Su encogimiento es sutil, no es suficiente para que Mike lo vea, pero yo lo siento. Me estiro y tomo su mano.

—De cualquier forma, no estamos aquí para demandarte—continúo—. Solo pensamos en pasar a saludar para ponernos al día. ¿Cómo está tu antiguo amigo de la universidad? ¿Cómo era su nombre...? —Golpeteo mis labios, pretendiendo pensar—. ¿Tyler Crowley?

—¿Cómo es que lo conoces? —responde Mike solo un poco demasiado rápido.

Sus ojos se disparan de los míos a los de Isabella, y su ceño se aprieta de forma no atractiva.

_Jesús, ¿qué es lo que vio siquiera en este pene de lápiz?_

—Oh, vamos —interviene Isabella en la conversación—. Ustedes eran compañeros de habitación durante todo el grado. Siempre andando por allí, llamándose bros. ¿Olvidaste que yo era tu novia entonces?

Mientras estábamos planeando la estrategia anoche, la inspiración me golpeó cuando Isabella mencionó el nombre del compañero de habitación de la universidad de Mike. Un nombre que yo había oído antes, flotando por los círculos de la élite social de Nueva York. Solo tomó varias llamadas telefónicas rápidas para confirmar todo.

Pero incluso aunque Isabella me dio la idea completa, la última cosa que necesitamos ahora es una balacera verbal entre los dos. Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es lo que pasó cuando la llamo, y eso la tomó de la nada. (Sin embargo, tampoco tomó exactamente a Mike de la nada.)

Así que agito mi mano en dirección de Isabella para detenerla. _Solo déjame llevar la charla un poco más, cariño._

Comienzo a explicar a Mike exactamente cuan arruinado esta.

—Hace seis meses atrás, justo antes del gran anuncio de su compañía, tu amigo Crowley maniobró sus opciones de stock y compró casi un cuarto de millón de acciones. Cometió un homicidio. —Froto mi mentón—. Divertido, creo que te recuerdo haciéndolo bastante bien también. Tus comercios de stock fueron aprobados en la misma semana. ¿No es esa una coincidencia interesante?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Demasiado tarde, Mike intenta cubrirse—. Quiero decir, ¿qué estás insinuando?

—La respuesta a tu primera pregunta, es que a Tyler le gusta fanfarronear cuando tiene varios tragos encima —respondo con un alegre encogimiento de hombros—. Y a tu segunda pregunta, es uso de información privilegiada.

El color se drena del rostro de Mike.

—¡No tienes pruebas!

Suprimo una sonrisa triunfante.

—Quizás no ahora mismo. Pero ¿el investigador privado que contraté para filtrarse a través del registro de comercio de stock para la compañía de Tyler y verificar la conexión personal entre ustedes dos? —Succiono mi diente con un fuerte ruido de tsk—. En algunos días, él tendrá suficiente evidencia para una causa probable. Y luego, puedes explicarle a la Comisión de Bolsas y Valores por qué Tyler y tú compran tantas acciones en un tiempo tan _conveniente_.

La última parte no está puramente acertada. No tuvimos tiempo para contratar al IP todavía, sin embargo, podemos conseguir uno rápido si tenemos que hacerlo.

Pero la verdad no importa. Lo que importa es si mi engaño es lo suficientemente convincente para meterse bajo la piel de Mike. Y a juzgar por su reacción...

La boca de Mike se abre y se cierra varias veces.

_Sí, diría he dado en el clavo_. Me tomo el momento para disfrutar la visión: el arrogante heredero de Newton Media hacía su mejor imitación de un pez fuera del agua.

—E-esto es una total tontería de mierda y lo sabes —resopla finalmente, poniendo sus manos sobre su escritorio para inclinarse más cerca—. Ambos saben que los tengo doblados, listo para tomarlo, y ¿así es como regresan la pelea? Patético.

—¿Quieres saber lo que es patético? —Camino un paso más cerca del estúpido. No porque particularmente disfrute estando cerca de él, sino porque mi figura de un metro ochenta y ocho centímetros sobrepasa sus, ¿cuánto? ¿metro ochenta? Está obligado a ser intimidado—. El hecho de que Isabella aquí, confió en ti con fotos de sus dos hermosos pasteles de merengue de limón y su tarta de durazno, y tú, como la comadreja sin alma que eres, trataste de traicionar esa confianza en la peor manera posible. Nada me pone más rojo que hombres quienes carecen de respeto por las mujeres.

—¿Tarta de durazno? —pregunta Mike.

Cuando Isabella me dispara una mirada extraña, presiono.

—Sí, tú sabes: su caja del amor, su almeja rosa, su punto dulce.

Ambos me miran con expresiones intrigadas. Levanto las palmas en exasperación.

—Oh, por amor a la mierda. Su frasco de pepinillos.

Una risita retumba de los labios de Isabella.

_Dios, amo poner una sonrisa sobre ese rostro femenino_.

Fingiendo una repentina realización, Isabella levanta su dedo, sus labios separados en una sorpresa placentera.

—¡Oh, Edward! Eso me recordó algo.

—¿Sí, querida? —pregunto, siguiendo la corriente.

—Hay más.

—¿Hay más? Dime, Copo de nieve.

—Acabo de recordar que una vez, cuando Mike estaba dormido, tomé una foto de su pequeño pepinillo.

Mike deja salir un sonido estrangulado.

Pretendiendo no notarlo (incluso aunque estoy luchando por mantener mi rostro serio) levanto mis cejas hacia Isabella.

—¿De qué tan pequeño estamos hablando aquí?

—Pequeñito. Más que un eneldo miniatura. Un pepinillo. —Sonríe ella, sabiendo que estamos en una racha.

Me permito reír, el humor tenso evaporándose casi de repente. No tengo idea de si ella está diciendo la verdad, pero tenemos a este imbécil justo donde lo queremos.

—¡De ninguna manera! Ella no tiene una foto mía —tartamudea Mike.

—Oh, pero sí la tengo. —Sonríe ella de nuevo—. Es una pequeña cosa tan minúscula, casi se escurre de mi memoria.

Lo palmeo en la espalda.

—Qué mala suerte, amigo, estar atascado con tan corta pajilla. Eres un soltero calificado, ¿verdad? No quieres que medio Nueva York vea esa pequeña polla tuya, ¿o sí?

Él arruga su boca.

—No.

—Eso creí. —Lo palmeo en la espalda de nuevo porque, de alguna forma, esta reunión se ha volteado a nosotros salvando al pretencioso Michael Newton de un bochorno público tan grande, del cual él nunca podría huir.

Isabella se adelanta unos pasos, sus hombros empujados hacia atrás.

—Entonces, borrarás cada copia, así como, ayúdame Dios, en cada aparato, en cada sitio en las que existan.

Mike asiente en acuerdo, luciendo derrotado.

—Y —añado—, vas a firmar esto. —Empujo un delgado manojo de papeles a través de su escritorio. Isabella y yo ya habíamos firmado la última página.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —gruñe Mike con cansancio.

—Una confesión. Donde todos acordamos, de forma escrita, que estás comprometido con el uso de información privilegiada e intentaste extorsionar a Isabella a vender C & S… y como recompensa al no lanzar sus fotos, nosotros no vamos a reportar ninguno de tus crímenes. Así que, si una sola foto alguna vez aparece en línea, considera este documento como tu boleto de ida a la prisión federal. —Le doy una apretada sonrisa sin humor—. Pero siempre que ninguna foto de Isabella desnuda vea alguna vez la luz del día, tampoco lo hará tu confesión. ¿Qué dices?

Mike traga y su cabeza se sacude de nuevo.

—Bien. Solo váyanse.

Desliza la última página, garabateando su firma en una serie de rápidos y enojados trazos, y lo empuja de regreso a mi mano.

Solo una vez que estamos fuera del ominoso edificio de acero y cristal, Isabella da un pequeño grito de victoria.

—Estuviste increíble allí dentro. —Sus ojos están encendidos con triunfo, y su voz casi es embelesada.

—Tú tampoco estuviste muy mal —respondo con una sonrisa. ¿Contra-chantajear? No sabía que ella podía hacer eso.

—En serio, ¿viste la mirada en su rostro cuando pensó que las mujeres de Nueva York iban a descubrir lo de su diminuta salchicha? ¡Fue un clásico! —Se ríe entre dientes de nuevo.

—¿Realmente tienes una foto de eso?

Niega con la cabeza con una risita.

—Nop. Estaba faroleando totalmente. —En un susurro, añade—: No valía la pena fotografiarlo.

Río fuerte. Brillante: eso es solo el glaseado en el pastel. Quiero burlarme de ella diciendo: _Estoy tan orgulloso_. Pero eso se siente raro, por alguna razón, así que me decido por—: Recuérdame nunca jugar al póquer contigo.

Animados con victoria, paseamos a lo largo de la acera de regreso hacia el auto.

—¿Edward? —pregunta después de varios minutos.

—¿Sí, Copo de nieve?

—Gracias por ayudarme. Y por no juzgarme por enviar esas fotos en primer lugar.

—Oye, lo único que me importaba era poner a ese infeliz en su lugar. Nunca juzgaría a una mujer por enviar mensajes sexuales a su novio.

—Aun así, dejaste todo por ayudarme. Después de que yo solo hui.

El deseo de estirarme, enlazar nuestros dedos juntos o poner mi mano sobre su cadera, o solo tocarla en alguna forma pequeña, aletea dentro de mí. Pero no lo hago. No aún. Con toda la conmoción causada por el chantaje de Mike, aún no sé dónde estamos Isabella y yo. Huyó de nuestra boda, en lugar de incluirme en su drama personal. Y aún no ha dicho ni un pío sobre el contrato. Incluso si esta victoria es bastante jodidamente increíble, no estoy listo para celebrar aún. Necesito respuestas.

—¿Deberíamos dirigirnos de regreso a la oficina? —Revisa su teléfono Isabella, y el reloj muestra que son pasadas las once.

—No aún. Vayamos a almorzar.

—Buena idea.

Treinta minutos más tarde, estamos sentados en un restaurante mediterráneo que está solo al otro lado de la esquina de nuestra oficina, sorbiendo té helado y masticando hummus y pan pita tibio.

—Dios, esa mirada en su rostro—Isabella ríe de nuevo—. No voy a olvidar eso pronto. Gracias por hoy. Por todo.

Asiento.

—No fue nada. —_Solo conectando varios puntos_.

—Y por lo que es sagrado, lamento tanto haberte dejado plantado en la playa.

Tenso la mandíbula. ¿Deseo que hubiera confiado en mí con esta información y permitirme ayudar desde el comienzo? Seguro. Pero nunca he estado en los zapatos de Isabella, y no puedo juzgar su decisión. No tengo idea cómo me sentiría si mi ex estuviera amenazando con exponerme (literalmente) si no la usaba en mi compañía. Mierda, soy casi tan terco como Isabella; probablemente también hubiera querido arreglarlo solo. Pero aún hay algo que me molesta.

—Sobre eso... ¿la única razón por la que huiste fue el chantaje?

Sus ojos se elevan a los míos.

—Por supuesto. Te dije que estaba lista para atar el nudo, y lo dije en serio.

Asiento. Casi le pregunto sobre cómo se siente sobre casarse conmigo, específicamente. Pero en el último segundo, decido que no estoy listo para oír la respuesta a esa pregunta capciosa. Necesito recordar que ambos estamos haciendo esto por necesidad.

Tengo responsabilidades, montañas de obligaciones. El miedo de fallar es razón suficiente para mantener el curso.


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

ISABELLA

Esperaba volver a estar nerviosa. Y lo estoy, pero solo un poco, no tanto como antes. A pesar de que mis palmas están sudando como locas, mi corazón late firme y mi estómago está tranquilo. Casi me siento como si estuviera flotando mientras Edward y yo estamos de pie una vez más ante la juez de paz.

Ella recita nuestros votos matrimoniales sobre el latido de las olas del mar, los gritos de las gaviotas, el sonido ocasional de las boyas y las campanas del barco.

Nuestras dos filas de invitados miran desde sus sillas plegables en la playa. Y todo esto se siente bien de una manera que no lo hizo antes. Como si alguna pieza invisible del rompecabezas hubiera encajado en su lugar. Mis dudas finalmente se han desgastado, dejándome ligera y libre.

La juez presenta nuestra licencia de matrimonio y el contrato de herencia, todos llenados excepto la línea de firma final. Edward firma primero, luego yo, mi pluma deslizándose sobre el papel tan fácilmente como los veleros lejanos se deslizan a través del agua. Finalmente, después de todos nuestros falsos comienzos, nuestras dos firmas se sientan una al lado de la otra.

—Ahora puedes besar a la novia —dice la juez con una sonrisa.

Los invitados aplauden y se ríen cuando Edward me acerca. Sonrío contra su boca, una cálida luz que florece en mi pecho. De repente me parece que Edward siempre ha estado allí para mí. Y no solo últimamente, como con Mike, cuando también estábamos creciendo. Él ha sido una constante en mi vida desde que éramos niños pequeños. Juguetón, a veces irritante, siempre magnético, nunca muy lejos de alcance.

Edward ha hecho tanto por mi bien, especialmente en el último mes. Se ha ido tan lejos de su camino. La idea de cuán profundamente debe preocuparse por mí es vertiginosa y humillante. Todavía no estoy segura acerca de las partes románticas y sexuales de estar casada, pero nuestra amistad está más allá de toda duda. Somos un equipo. Listo para afrontar lo que el futuro nos depara.

Pero tan correcto como se siente estar aquí con Edward, el hecho de nuestro matrimonio sigue siendo tambaleante. _Mierda, ahora soy una esposa_. Necesito un tiempo tranquilo solo para dejar que esto se asiente.

Cuando la recepción informal ha terminado y todos empiezan a tirar sus platos de papel y recoger sus bolsos y chaquetas para el viaje de regreso a la ciudad, respiro un suspiro de alivio. Me despido de papá, Tanya, y el resto de los invitados, luego me retiro a la tranquilidad de la cabaña de verano de mi familia.

Agarrando mi bolso de la computadora portátil, me dirijo a mi viejo dormitorio. El escritorio es más que un poco estrecho ahora que soy adulta. Pero esta casa es demasiado pequeña para un estudio separado, y prefiero estar en mi propio espacio que el dormitorio principal ahora mismo. No quiero dar a Edward ninguna idea divertida sobre compartir una cama en nuestra noche de bodas.

Abro la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa del océano, me doblo en mi silla de escritorio de tamaño inferior, y abro la portátil, lista para sumergirme en el trabajo.

Pero mi pacífica soledad no dura mucho tiempo. Pasos se acercan desde el pasillo y se detienen en el umbral.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta la voz de Edward detrás de mí.

Echando un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, rotundamente respondo—: Esta es mi habitación.

Edward apunta a mi portátil como si fuera una serpiente de cascabel enojada.

—No, quiero decir ¿qué estás haciendo con esa cosa?

—Análisis estratégico. —Como debería ser obvio en mi pantalla cubierta con hoja de cálculo.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Ahora mismo? ¿Justo después de casarnos?

—¿Qué más podría hacer? —Mi tono se ha enfriado, desafiándolo a contradecirme. Sé muy bien lo que está en su mente, pero no hay forma de poner esa sugerencia en la mesa. Es un chico grande, puede usar sus propias palabras. No es que la mendicidad lo lleve a ninguna parte.

Edward entra para sentarse en la cama, frente a mí.

—Sé que eres una adicta al trabajo, Copo de nieve, pero esto es ridículo. Podemos darnos el lujo de tomar nuestra noche de bodas.

—¿Podemos? Después de todo el tiempo y dinero que he perdido...

Me muerdo el labio, todavía avergonzada de lo que pasó en nuestro primer intento de una boda. Y mientras que ver a Mike cortado a medida era insanamente satisfactorio, el abogado que redactó ese acuerdo no fue barato. Los bolsillos de Cullen & Swan están mucho más bajos de lo que solían estar.

Edward se extiende para acariciar suavemente mi barbilla.

—Oye. No has perdido nada, no has causado nada de esto. Fue ese idiota quien decidió meterse contigo. Y tuvimos que detenerlo, porque nadie hace daño a mi chica y se sale con la suya. —Levanta las cejas para enfatizar—. Así que no te atrevas a culparte.

Desconcertada, no puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. _Siempre me defiende... Incluso contra mí misma_. Las palabras serias de Edward significan tanto. Casi demasiado.

—Muy bien, bastante justo. Intentaré desechar el odio de mi misma. Aun así, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo.

—Al menos debemos pasar esta noche juntos —insiste.

Ruedo los ojos, todavía sonriendo.

—Jesús, eres implacable. Bien. Entonces espero que hayas traído tu computadora también, porque este plan de negocios no va a escribirse por sí mismo.

—Me temo que no —dice levantando las cejas—, ya que supuse estaríamos de vacaciones. Solo tendré que leer sobre tu hombro.

Se va y trae una silla de madera de la cocina, la empuja junto a la mía y se sienta. Lo suficientemente cerca para que sienta el calor distractor de su cuerpo.

De vez en cuando me alcanza y me toca, ligeras caricias contra mi muñeca, su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, haciéndome hiper consiente de él y su distintiva masculinidad. Mi corazón estalla con cada movimiento.

Esto es lo que he estado tratando de evitar todo el tiempo: las semillas de la esperanza floreciendo en mi pecho. Necesito sellar esos sentimientos ahora porque sé lo que Edward está haciendo. Él está poniendo un frente de la faja y tratando de hacer lo mejor de nuestra situación. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que este rompecabezas se derrumbe por completo a nuestro alrededor, dejando mi corazón en harapos.

Mi verdadero feliz-por-siempre está hacia fuera allí, en alguna parte. Y cuando enderecemos el proverbial barco que es Cullen & Swan Enterprises, podré pensar en cosas como conseguir que nuestro matrimonio sea anulado y seguir adelante, pero hasta entonces, es cabezas abajo.

—Así que, ¿cuáles son tus pensamientos hasta ahora? —pregunta Edward en un tono bajo que suena demasiado íntimo para mirar a un montón de gráficos financieros.

Tratando de ignorar su mirada intensa, comienzo explicando mis argumentos sobre cómo debemos estructurar nuestro plan de ataque.

Colaboramos tarde en la noche. En algún momento, una botella de champán aparece en el escritorio en mi codo. No sé cómo, estaba demasiado absorta en el trabajo para notar a Edward moviéndose. Todo lo que sé es que cuando giro la cabeza, veo una botella verde con dos copas que no estaban allí antes.

Inmediatamente digo—: No me voy a emborrachar contigo. —No puedo permitirme bajar la guardia, solo para encontrar mi ropa esparcida por el piso del dormitorio por la mañana y un delicioso dolor presente entre mis muslos. Incluso si quisiera. _No, Isabella_. Me reprendo en silencio. _Coño malo_.

—¿Quién dijo algo acerca de emborracharse? —responde Edward alegremente—. Solo pensé que sería bueno tomar una copa mientras trabajamos. Claro, los dos estamos muy ocupados, pero todavía nos casamos. Vamos a celebrar el inminente resurgimiento de Cullen & Swan.

La idea es sorprendentemente tentadora. Hago un ruido pensativo... Luego cedo.

—Parece razonable. Pero solo una bebida. —Tal vez un pequeño burbujeante zumbido me ayudará a ser más creativa. Además, a este hombre es muy difícil decirle que no.

Edward vierte las dos copas llenas, luego levanta la suya con un deliberadamente sobredimensionado ademán.

—Por Cullen & Swan Enterprises, que se levante de nuevo. Y por Copo de nieve, mi brillante, preciosa esposa que va a tirar de nuestros culos fuera de la red.

Mis mejillas se ruborizan un poco. Tintineo la copa contra la suya, tratando de esconder mi sonrisa.

—Pensé que este brindis iba a ser sobre el negocio.

Él se ríe entre dientes.

—Pero eres tan linda cuando estás halagada, Copo de nieve.

—No te des tanto crédito —murmuro. Pero tiene toda la razón. Me pone nerviosa fácilmente. Doy mi primer sorbo de champaña, luego agrego—: Gracias, Edward.

Levanta la vista con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Es nuestra noche de bodas. ¿Ni siquiera un beso? ¿Qué pasó con la primera base? —La punta de su lengua pasa lentamente sobre sus labios llenos, trayendo imágenes mentales que son mucho más explícita que simplemente besarse.

Maldita sea, estoy mirando a su boca.

—D… deja de joder y ayúdame a trabajar —chasqueo.

…

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, me despierto en la silla del escritorio con un molesto dolor de cabeza marcas del teclado en mi mejilla. Me siento con un gemido de dolor, a mi columna vertebral no le gustó estar encorvada sobre el escritorio durante seis horas. Puedo prácticamente oírla crujir.

Algo suave y pesado se desliza de mi espalda. Miro alrededor, confundida, y veo una manta en el suelo detrás de mí. Definitivamente yo no lo hice. Si estuviera lo suficientemente lúcida como para conseguir una manta anoche, habría sido lo suficientemente consciente como para dejar de trabajar y llegar a la cama antes de que me quedara dormida. Edward me debe haberme cubierto.

¿Y dónde está?

Quito el sueño de los ojos, me levanto y miro alrededor. Estoy decepcionada de no ver ninguna señal de él. Supongo que durmió en el dormitorio principal después de que quedó claro que no estaría tocando su polla.

Bueno, eso es algo bueno, ¿no? Puedo acelerar a través de mi rutina de la mañana sin ninguna interrupción y llegar al aeropuerto con mucho tiempo.

Cuando llego abajo en la cocina, Edward está en la estufa, friendo media docena de huevos. Tengo un rápido déjà vu de regreso a nuestra primera mañana en nuestro nuevo penthouse. Aunque ahora lleva una camisa... lástima. Lleva bien el pelo de cama.

_¿A quién estoy engañando? El sexy idiota lleva todo bien._

—¿Tuviste una buena noche de bodas? —pregunta sin volverse, sonando divertido. Burlándose de mí de nuevo.

Supongo que esto es lo que tengo que esperar para el resto de mi vida. De forma ágil comento—: Bueno, había un idiota manteniéndose colgando mientras yo estaba tratando de trabajar...

—Suena como un problema. Tal vez debería tener una palabra con él después de comer.

Camino y me detengo detrás de él. Dudo, luego rodeo mis brazos alrededor de su firme cintura, descansando la mejilla en la base de su cuello. Sus movimientos se detienen por un segundo; obviamente no esperaba eso.

—Oye —murmuro—. Quería darte las gracias otra vez. Por ayudarme a manejar a Mike. —Por mucho que odio admitirlo, no sé lo que habría hecho sin Edward—. Y por... No lo sé. Todo. Aguantar toda mi mierda. —Tiendo a volverme un poco loca de mierda a la hora de trabajar.

Su risa retumba a través de su espalda y en mi pecho. —No seas tonta, Copo de nieve. ¿Para qué sirven los maridos?

La gratitud me inunda. Respiro profundamente, inhalando su limpio y ligeramente picante aroma, y suspiro en su cabello. Eso fue tan fácil. Todo acerca de estar con Edward es mucho más fácil de lo que pensé que podría ser una relación. Aunque admito que no tengo los mejores ejemplos para trabajar. Edward me ha visto en mi peor momento y aun así está aquí, preparándome el desayuno, dejándome abrazarlo. Perdonándome como si no fuera nada.

Por un momento, me entrego a esta atmósfera de seguridad, cálida y tranquila. Luego, a regañadientes, me despego de la espalda de mi nuevo marido y comienzo a preparar nuestro café y té.

Tomamos nuestro desayuno afuera para comer en el porche mientras observamos los veleros moviéndose en el puerto. Estoy decidida a disfrutar de la vista, pero solo unos diez minutos pasan antes de que estemos profundamente en la charla acalorada. Edward flota varias ideas nuevas para nuestra propuesta que me gustaría haber pensado. Hago una nota mental para agregarlos a nuestro borrador mientras estamos en el aire.

_En el aire_. Espera un minuto. Entrecierro los ojos a través de la ventana para comprobar el reloj de pared de la cocina, y luego salto desde la mesa del patio.

—¡Mierda, vamos a perder nuestro avión!

Edward se encoge de hombros, tomando otro sorbo de su té.

—No es gran cosa. Siempre podemos tomar el siguiente.

Mi mirada fulminante lo dice todo.

—Está bien, está bien. —Alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. De vuelta al yugo.

…

Llegamos al edificio Cullen & Swan después de la hora del almuerzo. Mi estómago vacío se siente apretado mientras camino por sus pasillos. Casi con seguridad estoy siendo paranoica, pero parece que estoy haciendo un paseo de vergüenza. Como todo el mundo sabe que anoche fue mi noche de bodas. No importa que ni siquiera follé a Edward, todo el mundo debe asumir que lo hice, ¿verdad?

Cielos… Tal vez debería haberlo hecho. Si iba a soportar una mañana incómoda después, yo también podría haber disfrutado de una noche divertida de antemano.

_Espera, infiernos no. Ni siquiera me entretiene el pensamiento de follar a Edward_. Esa mentira es una locura. A pesar de que claramente me quiere y parte de mí lo quiere también, porque su maldita rostro sexy, su voz, el cuerpo y las palabras malvadas siempre me golpeó justo en el...

Con las mejillas ardiendo, me apresuro a mi oficina. Envió un correo a papá, el proyecto de nuestra propuesta, me sirvo una gigante taza de café, y compruebo mi acumulación de mensajes. La tediosa tarea funciona casi tan bien como una ducha fría.

Media hora más tarde, recibo una respuesta de papá.

_La propuesta parece genial. ¿Vamos a discutir? Voy a pedir en pastramis de Sal's._

Sonrío a mí misma. Papá sabe que ese lugar es mi comida favorita. Y evidentemente, también sabe que no he comido desde antes de nuestro vuelo. Cierro mi computadora portátil y camino a su oficina.

Cuando abro su puerta, papá me mira desde detrás de su escritorio.

—Tu trabajo es de primera categoría, como siempre. ¿Cuándo encontraste tiempo para escribir esto?

—Edward y yo trabajamos juntos anoche. —Como un verdadero fastidio como lo hizo Edward, merece el debido crédito.

La expresión de papá se transforma del orgullo a la compasión.

—¿Anoche? Oh, cariño...

—Está bien —le digo, interrumpiéndolo. No quiero oír a dos hombres diferentes protestar por mi noche de bodas en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y a pesar de que mi vida sexual es inexistente, discutirlo con mi propio padre todavía sería demasiado grosero—. Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus pensamientos sobre la propuesta?

Papá suspira, pero toma la pista.

—Se ve mejor que cualquier cosa que he sugerido. Supongo que tomé la decisión correcta, poniéndolos a ustedes niños en el caso.

Algo en su tono me hace estrechar los ojos.

—Siento un "pero" venir.

—No estoy seguro de dónde vamos a conseguir el dinero para todo este entrenamiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Revisé nuestro presupuesto. A no ser que... —Me detengo, con preocupación en los labios—. ¿Ha sucedido algo mientras yo no estuve?

Asiente con tristeza.

—Red Dog Optics se retiró. A mitad de un proyecto. Nos están pagando por los productos terminados, además de nuestra tarifa de terminación anticipada, pero todo lo que teníamos en curso... el trabajo se fue por el desagüe. Y por supuesto, ya no podemos contar con ese ingreso futuro.

Me pellizco el puente de la nariz con fuerza, tratando de evitar un inminente dolor de cabeza por estrés. Ese es uno de nuestros clientes más grandes... bueno, lo fue, de todos modos. _Hijo de puta_. Estoy fuera de la oficina por menos de dos días completos de trabajo, y mira lo que me pierdo.

_Gracias a Dios no dejé que Edward me persuadiera a coger un vuelo más tarde._

—¿Por qué diablos harían eso? —pregunto—. Hemos perdido clientes antes... —Pero lo que quiero decir, hemos estado sangrando constantemente por años—. Pero nunca tan de repente. ¿Por qué no seguir con nuestro contrato actual y luego evitar la firma de otro?

Papá sacude la cabeza.

—Ni idea. Nuestro trabajo en ese proyecto parecía está a la altura de nuestro estándar habitual, por lo que yo podía decir. La única explicación que puedo pensar es que algo los asustó.

—¿Qué, pensaron que nos derrumbaríamos antes de que pudiéramos incluso terminar su proyecto? —Me chupo el labio crudo nerviosamente.

Cullen & Swan ciertamente no lo está haciendo muy bien, y sabía que nuestra reputación tendría un golpe después de que la junta comenzó a reunirse con los compradores y se corrió la voz, pero nuestra situación no es lo suficientemente mala para hacer que Red Dog reaccione así.

Tomo una respiración profunda, forzándome a calmarme. Estoy siendo paranoica. Algunos idiotas probablemente hicieron un comentario descuidado a su compañero de golf, se malinterpretó, y el rumor giró fuera de control. Si algo sospechoso sucede de nuevo, entonces tal vez deberíamos investigar. Pero por ahora, no tenemos el tiempo ni los recursos para gastar en una caza de ganso salvaje.

—Entonces tendremos que encontrar un consultor que esté dispuesto a manejar nuestro entrenamiento barato —le digo con mucha más confianza de lo que siento. _Esperanzadoramente no conseguiremos lo que pagamos_—. Y podemos concentrarnos en recuperar a algunos clientes viejos antes de intentar cortejar a otros nuevos.

—Suena como un plan, cariño. Estoy detrás de ustedes chicos hasta el final. —Papá se inclina hacia adelante sobre su escritorio—. Estoy contando con que seas creativa y salves esto que hemos construido juntos no solo por el bien de su futuro, sino también por sus hijos.

Le doy una mirada confundida.

—¿Niños? Eso está muy lejos, papá. —Reproducir no está en mi radar en absoluto. No he querido bebés desde que aprendí que no fueron traídos realmente por las cigüeñas.

Papá da una mirada confusa de vuelta.

—¿No tan lejos?

Mi teléfono suena. Lo saco y veo un texto.

_Edward: ¿Has oído acerca de Red Dog?_

—Lo siento, papá. —Suspiro, no muy triste en absoluto para salir del tema de los niños. _Gracias por la salida de conversación, Edward_—. Probablemente debería ir a buscar a Edward para comenzar con esto. ¿Puedes decirle al repartidor que lleve mi pastrami a mi oficina cuando llegue aquí?

Papá da un adiós y me dirijo a la oficina de Edward, lejos de cualquier indicio de diez libras sobre el inicio de una familia. La última parte de nuestra charla fue surrealista. Estoy segura de que papá tiene un final de cuento de hadas previsto para Edward y para mí, pero ¿en serio? Ni siquiera estoy cerca del tipo maternal.

Bueno, vuelvo al modo de trabajo. Tenemos que averiguar cómo empezar a implementar nuestro plan de negocios más barato y la recuperación de al menos unos cuantos clientes antiguos. Edward definitivamente puede ayudar en ambos frentes. La persuasión es su especialidad dulce hablando, regateando ofertas, pidiendo favores. Y si hay una mujer en cualquier posición de influencia, puede encender el encanto de coqueto y usar su hermoso rostro para ayudar a sacudirla.

Como hizo con Estelle Osbourne en Clair de Lune.

Sudo mientras camino un poco más rápido. Recordar la cena todavía me molesta mucho más de lo que debería. No es que Edward sea realmente mi marido. Diablos, nunca quise que él fuera "mío" en absoluto, en ningún sentido de la palabra.

Al menos, no quería eso hace un mes. Tal vez incluso hace dos semanas. Pero ahora, tal vez... creo que podría. Dios, ni siquiera lo sé. Mis sentimientos se han complicado mucho últimamente. Pienso en la sonrisa traviesa de Edward, su voz baja y suave diciendo mi nombre...

Entonces empujo esos pensamientos directamente fuera de mi cabeza. Somos profesionales. _Soy_ profesional. Nuestro trabajo es conseguir que nuestra compañía atraviese este lodazal. Ese único problema es lo que comeremos, dormiremos y respiraremos hasta que convenzamos a la junta directiva a revertir su decisión de vender Cullen & Swan. No tenemos espacio para emociones o deseos.

Tal vez Edward tiene razón de mí siendo una reina de hielo a veces. Pero ahora, con más de seis mil futuros colgando en el equilibrio, eso es mucho más seguro que ser humano. Solo necesito mantener mi concentración y compostura, y rezar para que podamos superar esto.


	6. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

EDWARD

Cuando James me envió un mensaje preguntando cómo fue la noche de boda, en lugar de responder, le pedí que nos reuniéramos para almorzar.

Mi mejor amigo tiene una manera de ser con el sexo débil, y tengo la esperanza de que tenga algunos consejos para mí sobre cómo proceder después de mi menos-que-estelar noche de bodas. No era como esperara que Isabella cayera sobre sus rodillas y me atendiera, o extendiera sus piernas en nuestra cama matrimonial, pero una buena noche de besos hubiera sido agradable. _Caramba_.

—Es malo, ¿no? —pregunta James cuando me deslizo en la silla frente a él.

—¿La noche de boda? Un jodido desastre.

No tiene que responder, ya que sus ojos lo dicen todo. En aquellas profundidades color miel bordeadas por oscuras pestañas por las que las mujeres se vuelven locas, _el bastardo con suerte_, son una mezcla entre de piadosos y curiosos.

Pero dice—: Cuéntale a tu buen amigo todo sobre ello. —Reclinándose en su asiento con los dedos entrelazados detrás de su cabeza.

Afortunadamente soy salvado de su papel de autoayuda al estilo Dr. Phill por la llegada de la camarera.

—¿Qué puedo conseguirles caballeros? —pregunta ella.

Cuando le pedí a James almorzar, aceptó con la condición de que fuéramos a su bar favorito al estilo británico. A pesar de tener sangre inglesa bombeando por mis venas, desprecio la comida. James nació y se crio en un campo a las afueras de Londres. Aún tiene un gusto por ella, supongo que le recuerda a su juventud.

Pide un almuerzo estilo labrador, y yo elijo la cosa menos nociva que puedo encontrar en el menú, pescado y papa. El té es una cosa en la que podemos estar de acuerdo.

Cuando la camarera se aleja, él vuelve a sonreírme con expectación.

—Entonces, cuenta. ¿Cómo es la esposa?

Si bate esas jodidas pestanas hacia mí una vez más, como si estuviéramos teniendo una charla de chicas, voy a golpear al hijo de puta.

—Al menos déjame tener mi té antes de que me molestes —murmuro.

La camarera trae una pequeña tetera de porcelana con agua caliente. Me recuerda a la que tengo en casa. Pienso en Isabella y algo en mi interior se aprieta. Ella estuvo en su teclado hasta tarde anoche, ya sea porque estuviera determinada a poner sus pensamientos en papel o para mantener su distancia de mí, no estaba seguro.

—No estoy tratando de molestarte —dice James con un suspiro—. Solo pregunto cuál es el problema. ¿Entiendo que la noche de bodas no fue todo lo que soñaste que podría ser?

—Podrías decir eso. —Tomo un sorbo de mi té y encuentro que está a la temperatura perfecta.

—¿Todavía es tan fría como siempre, o está calentándote?

—Pasamos toda la noche hablando sobre un nuevo plan de negocios —digo.

—Por amor a Cristo. La mujer es una cazadora de bolas.

—Cuéntame sobre ello.

Es cierto que Isabella es implacable en su búsqueda de la perfección. Es inteligente y determinada, y nunca carece de confianza. Es sexy como el infierno. Frustrante. Pero admirable.

Nada sorprende a la mujer. Es ingeniosa como un látigo, y no toma la mierda de nadie. Nunca la he visto retroceder ante un desafío. Lo que _he_ visto es su fácilmente dominación de las reuniones ejecutivas llenas de veteranos en la industria, hombres lo suficientemente viejos para ser su abuelo, que usaban trajes de negocios antes de que ella usara pañales. Y ella ni siquiera nota o le importa cuán hermosa es…

Me doy cuenta de que James aún está mirándome y salgo de mis pensamientos. He estado poniéndome demasiado pegajoso para mi propio bien, de todos modos.

—Seguro como el infierno que no actúa como la esposa de nadie —murmuro.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Así que no es una romántica.

En realidad, de acuerdo con su amiga Tanya, lo es. Pero no le digo eso a James por el riesgo a sonar como un total cliché.

—Se quedó dormida en su escritorio un poco después de la medianoche.

—No te conviertes en un éxito a los veintiséis años por quitar tus ojos de la bola.

—Supongo.

—¿Entonces puedo asumir que el hacer-bebés no va bien? —Se ríe entre dientes.

—No exactamente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Una mujer nunca te ha rechazado antes, y ahora tu propia esposa no te folla. —Hace un ruido de decepción en su garganta.

Cuando simplemente le doy la vuelta, se excusa con una visita al baño. Y cuando James se ha ido, saco el teléfono y reviso mis mensajes.

Hay tres correos electrónicos de Charlie, todos sobre la grave situación de la compañía, y otro de Aro informándome que la junta tendrá una "reunión exploratoria" con una firma rival la próxima semana.

_Mierda_.

Cierro mi buzón de entrada. Ya que James todavía no vuelve, abro la aplicación de noticias de negocios en mi teléfono para desplazarme por los titulares, esperando alejar mi mente de todas las noticias de cama con el trabajo.

_¿Puede la nueva "Pareja de Poder" de Manhattan darle un giro a un dinosaurio de mercadotecnia antes de que sea demasiado tarde?_

Comienzo a leer la parte superior del artículo, solo para descubrir que es sobre Isabella y yo. Los asesores financieros están especulando sobre el futuro de la compañía y predicen una caída en el precio de nuestras acciones mientras los cambios de liderazgo se sacuden.

Bueno, a la mierda con eso. No veré a nuestra compañía derrumbarse en llamas. Pero la verdad es que, ni siquiera estamos cerca de estar fuera de peligro todavía. Y toda esta mala prensa está hundiéndonos incluso más.

Frustrado, estampo mi teléfono contra la mesa justo mientras James se aproxima.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunta, deslizándose en su asiento y colocando la servilleta en su regazo.

Se siente como si mi la vida laboral y personal estuvieran explosionando. No estoy acostumbrado a fallar tan miserablemente. A sentirme tan indefenso.

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo, la solución a ambos problemas es ganar a Isabella. Tenemos que trabajar juntos para salvar este naufragio, y estoy cansado de sus rechazos, su pesimista idea de que nunca podremos funcionar juntos. _A la mierda_.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer —digo.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Necesito seducir a mi esposa. Necesito mostrarle cuan buenos podemos ser juntos.

James asiente.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Planear alguna gran y elaborada cita para cortejarla?

Pienso en ello, luego niego con la cabeza.

—No. Isabella es demasiado asustadiza. Tomará más delicadeza que esa.

…

Cuando Isabella llega a casa del gimnasio a las siete, estoy listo. Bajé la iluminación en el ático y puse algo de suave jazz a sonar de fondo.

Coloca la bolsa de gimnasio en el piso, me da una mirada escéptica.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Probablemente está leyendo el ambiente como uno romántico, y no estoy seguro de si eso es bueno o malo. Mi meta es solo lograr que se relaje esta noche.

Tratando de actuar natural, respondo—: Conseguí algo de cenar para nosotros y pensé que podríamos tomarnos la noche libre de hojas de cálculo y números.

Se encoje de hombros.

—Seguro. Déjame tomar una ducha rápida, luego estaré lista.

Esperaba más resistencia. Tal vez los dioses están mirándome esta noche con lastima.

Saliendo de sus zapatos deportivos color rosa brillante, Isabella se dirige hacia el baño. Cuando escucho el rocío de la ducha, entro en la cocina para terminar todo.

La comida llega al momento que escucho la ducha apagarse. Arreglo el contenido de los recipientes para llevar en un par de platos pequeños, para seguir con el tema de las tapas.

Hay queso de cabra con higos tostados, vieiras a la plancha, y una patata y gruyere gratinados. Huele genial. Sirvo dos copas de cabernet sauvignon y llevo todo a la mesa de café en la sala.

Escucho los pasos de Isabella en el piso de madera y levanto la mirada. Recién salida de la ducha, está llevando un par de leggings negros que abrazan cada curva de sus piernas bien formadas y trasero redondo, junto con una sudadera gris que está cortada para colgar fuera de un hombro desnudo, exponiendo su piel ligeramente pecosa. Se ve húmeda de rocío y sonrojada por la ducha, y quiero tocarla para ver si se siente tan caliente y suave como luce.

—Vaya. ¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunta, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

—Solo una cena casual. Pensé que merecíamos algo de relajación, considerando la presión bajo la que estamos trabajando.

Acepta la copa de vino que le entrego, y toma un sorbo.

—Que atento.

El dulce aroma de su jabón corporal de madreselva y vainilla me golpea en el rostro, haciéndome querer inclinarme y probar su piel, sus labios, sus pechos.

_Mierda_.

Necesito recomponerme. Mi plan es ganarla, cortejarla, no empujarme sobre ella con avances no deseados.

Ella puede tener un duro exterior, pero estoy empezando a aprender que es en realidad un poco tímida cuando se trata de ponerse física conmigo. A lo cual no estoy acostumbrado en lo absoluto. La mayoría de las otras mujeres adorarían montar a Edward Cullen.

Isabella se sirve una porción de cada plato, cortando un pequeño pedazo de vieiras de mar, dejando salir un pequeño murmullo de placer a medida que mastica, soplando el vapor de una patata gratinada antes de cerrar sus labios alrededor de ella.

—Muy buena —dice con un gemido—. ¿Cómo sabías que adoro las tapas?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Puedo haber sacado información de Tanya.

Sus ojos van hacia los míos mientras toma otro sorbo de vino.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

Regresando su mirada, decido hacerme vulnerable.

—Porque me gustas, Isabella. Quiero que esto funcione.

Y no solo me refiero a traer de vuelta nuestra compañía y hacer una jodida tonelada de dinero. Genuinamente pienso que, si está dispuesta a intentar, podemos tener una oportunidad de ser una real y feliz pareja. Pero no aclaro todas esas cosas extra. Isabella aprecia la honestidad, pero hay una cosa como desnudarse demasiado pronto. O por completo.

Ya sé que somos compatibles cuando se trata de cosas importantes; política, religión, y ética de trabajo, pero estoy comenzando a pensar que juntos en la habitación, seriamos explosivos. Ella trata de negarlo, pero la forma en que su cuerpo responde a mí es ridícula. Sin mencionar la desesperada manera en que anhelo su suculento trasero y sus turgentes tetas, incluso su inteligente boca es ridícula. Normalmente soy un tipo de tómalo-y-déjalo. Una vez que tengo una probada, he acabo y hasta el próximo rumbo. Pero algo me dice que, con Isabella, una vez no sería ni cercanamente suficiente.

Sin embargo, en primer lugar, necesito saber cómo se siente sobre todo esto. Con la amenaza del chantaje de Mike cerniéndose sobre nosotros, demandando toda nuestra atención, apenas he tenido una oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre la boda, el contrato, y especialmente el proceso de hacer-bebés que necesitamos que pase. Tenemos que discutir sobre este elefante en la habitación como adultos maduros y responsables.

—Así que, ¿cómo te sientes sobre los niños? —pregunto.

Sus cejas se elevan.

—¿Niños?

Asiento lentamente, tan confundido como nervioso en este momento. ¿Por qué está tan sorprendida?

—Yo, um… bueno, supongo que no he pensado realmente en ello— tartamudea.

Mi estómago aumenta su incomodad. ¿Cómo demonios no lo ha pensado? Esta es Isabella, la mujer que pesa cada decisión con una lista de pros y contras. Sus cartas de niña para Santa probablemente fueron escritas en el estilo oficial de memo con las peticiones en viñetas.

—¿Por qué? No estás pensando…. —Está tan nerviosa que deja el resto de su frase incompleta.

Claro joder, estoy pensando en ello. Tenemos una obligación contractual que cumplir. Punto.

Entonces la realización me golpea.

_Santa. Mierda_.

—¿El día de nuestra boda, leíste el contrato o solo lo firmaste? —pregunto, tratando de mantener mi tono neutral.

Se encoge de hombros, doblando sus piernas debajo de ella en el sofá.

—Lo firmé. Ya sabía lo que decía. Papá y Aro debieron haberlo explicado todo cientos de veces en todas esas reuniones que tuvimos.

Nunca esperé que Isabella, de todas las personas, firmara un contrato sin leerlo. Estoy tan sorprendido que solo me quedo en silencio mientras los minutos pasan y continuamos sorbiendo nuestros vinos.

Trato de calmarme y pensar en esto. Pero estoy aturdido. El contrato está finalizado ahora, estamos legalmente unidos. Hemos estado legalmente unidos por casi una semana en este punto. Y ahora que he callado sobre esto por tanto tiempo… ¿cómo le digo a ella sin hacerlo parecer como si estuviera mintiéndole por completo?

Además, estoy noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que romperá el contrato y lo arrojará, y el trato se derrumbará. Nada de herencia significa sin segunda oportunidad en la junta directiva. Lo cual, a su vez, significa que todos en Cullen & Swan, personas inocentes como Carmen, que dependen de los trabajos que suministramos, serán realmente jodidos.

No puedo dejar que nada ponga en peligro este acuerdo. No puedo permitirme tomar el más pequeño riesgo. Solo tendré que ganarme a Isabella con mi encanto y dejar que todo pase naturalmente. Bueno, tan natural como embarazar a tu esposa falsa puede ser.

Por otro lado, incluso si le dijera sobre la cláusula del heredero y milagrosamente no explotara, eso solo la presionaría más para lograr embarazarse por amor a nuestra compañía. Tener un hijo no sería una elección libre. Es mejor si le propongo la idea por su propio mérito.

Estoy a la altura de la tarea, ¿verdad? Ya he hecho algo parecido; ella solía odiar mis entrañas, y me tomó menos de un mes cortejarla hasta que se casara conmigo. Hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre los hijos será mucho más difícil, pero solo tengo que llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Poner realmente mi espalda en ello. Ser mi yo más encantador y atractivo. Si alguien puede hacer que una mujer caiga enamorada, lo suficientemente profundo como para comenzar una familia…

Pero Isabella no es solo cualquier mujer. Reprimo un gemido desesperado.

Jódeme… he conseguido el trabajo perfecto para mí.

_¿Qué demonios hago ahora?_

—Entonces, ¿qué más hay en la agenda, señor Cullen?

Isabella me sonríe cálidamente como si no tuviera idea de la batalla interna que estoy librando. He rellenado su copa de vino dos veces, y algo me dice que está sintiéndose mareada y despreocupada.

Al menos uno de nosotros lo hace.

Amontono los platos vacíos, llevándolos a la cocina, y los apilo en el fregadero. Luego me quedo de pie allí, mis manos sujetadas al borde de la encimera. Necesito un minuto. Siento como si el apartamento estuviera cerrándose sobre mí.

Antes de tomar cualquier gran decisión sobre cómo abordar este problema, tengo que pensar con cuidado. Pero con mi cabeza girando y Isabella esperando expectante en la otra habitación, no puedo hacer eso aquí. Tengo que dar un paso a la vez.

Así que la pregunta es: ¿Qué demonios hago ahora?

—¿Edward? ¿Vas a volver? —dice.

Tomo una profunda respiración y regreso a su lado. Dándome cuenta de que no puedo dejar que esta desagradable sorpresa me distraiga de mi plan, decido seguir adelante. Esta noche se supone que sería para lograr que se relaje, descanse, y confíe en mí. No hay punto en arruinar toda la noche por soltar todo imprudentemente. Encontraré una manera elegante de decírselo más tarde.

—Has estado muy cansada por el trabajo. Ambos lo estamos —digo mientras me siento.

Ella asiente en acuerdo.

—Esta noche estaba esperando que pudiéramos poner todo eso a un lado y descansar juntos.

Me sonríe.

—Muy buena idea. No descanso lo suficiente.

Una parte de mí está casi sorprendida de que esté de acuerdo con esto tan fácilmente. El resto de mí aún está ocupado procesando el pensamiento de que ella no tiene idea de que se supone que la embarace dentro de los próximos tres meses. En realidad, es más como dos meses ahora.

Isabella coloca su copa de vino en la mesa y rueda sus hombros, suspirando suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

—Solo un poco tensa, es todo.

Inhalo por la nariz. Tengo que poner la cosa del embarazo en la parte posterior de mi cerebro. De todos modos, tenemos un largo camino hasta que Isabella me deje llenarla con mi semen, así que, ¿por qué estoy estresándome por ello ahora? El primer paso es mostrarle cuan compatibles podemos ser.

Y eso comienza ahora. Le sonrío.

—Quédate quieta. Ya regreso.

Agarro una botella de aceite para masajes del armario del pasillo y regreso a la sala. La suave música jazz parece flotar en el aire, creando un agradable zumbido en la atmosfera.

Lo ojos de Isabella se amplían cuando vuelvo a unirme a ella en el sofá, pero no hace ninguna pegunta.

—Te daré un masaje —sugiero—. Quítate la sudadera.

Isabella vacila, masticando su labio mientras me observa.

—Pero no estoy llevando nada debajo.

_Esa es la idea_.

—Prometo que no miraré.

Duda por otro segundo, luego gira su espalda hacia mí y tira de la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, dejándola caer sobre el suelo. El cremoso lienzo frente a mí es uno para ser admirado. Los hoyuelos gemelos en su espalda baja cerca de la banda elástica de sus leggings harían nada menos que llorar a los hombres.

Caliento unas cuantas gotas de aceite entre mis palmas y coloco las manos sobre sus hombros rígidos.

—Relájate. ¿Bien?

Me da un asentimiento rápido.

Trabajo mis dedos en los nudos que puedo sentir bajo su piel, y cuando presiono los pulgares en el siguiente nudo en su columna, ella gime.

—Querido Dios, eso se siente bien.

—¿Ha pasado un tiempo? —pregunto, con solo un toque de travesura en mi voz.

—¿Desde que tuve un masaje? Sí.

Me refería a si había pasado un tiempo desde que disfrutó el toque de un hombre, pero en el último segundo, decidí no aclarar mi pregunta. La última cosa que quiero escuchar es sobre las conquistas pasadas de mi esposa. No gracias.

Continúo acariciando sus tensos músculos y la siento relajarse lentamente. Saber que sus pechos están desnudos y justo fuera de mi alcance es prácticamente un pecado capital.

Tratando de averiguar una forma de atraer más Isabella, digo—: Si te giras, puedo alcanzar mejor la parte delantera de tus hombros.

_Totalmente falso_. Espero que no pueda leer mi mente.

Cuando vacila unos segundos, me inclino y beso la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Eres mi esposa, cariño. No es la gran cosa.

Esas palabras cuelgan entre nosotros, floreciendo en algo más que creo que ninguno de nosotros jamás soñó. Ella traga, luego lentamente comienza a girarse hacia mí. Atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sus ojos brillan con deseo, Isabella me enfrenta en el sofá.

Si decir una palabra, salpico un par de gotas más de aceite en mis palmas antes de frotarlas juntas. Masajeo la parte delantera de sus hombros, sus brazos, y lucho con la erección presionándose contra mi cremallera.

La respiración de Isabella ha cambiado, todo el ambiente rodeándonos ha cambiado. Mi mirada baja brevemente, y veo como sus pezones se endurecen en pequeños guijarros.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación que ella colocó delante de mí, acuno el peso de sus pechos en mis palmas y froto mis pulgares por los pezones.

Isabella suelta una respiración temblorosa, sus labios se dividen con sorpresa.

Mis dedos, manchado de aceite perfumado, se deslizan fácilmente sobre su piel mientras froto sus pezones con pequeños movimientos circulares.

Un pequeño gemido, apenas audible, atraviesa sus labios, y me sumerjo en un beso, sabiendo que está ardiendo en silencio por más, mi lengua se empuja pasando sus labios y me besa de vuelta, con fuerza y apasionadamente. Logré tenerla justo como la quería. Húmeda. Y lista para mí.

Mientras nos besamos, muevo mi cuerpo sobre ella hasta que está acostada sobre el sofá y estoy suspendido sobre ella. Sus muslos se abren, invitándome a acercarme aún más, y me acomodo hasta que mi miembro de acero se encuentra con su cálido centro. Isabella jadea, apartándose del beso. El contacto es deliciosamente frustrante, tan cerca y aun así tan lejos, separados solo por un par de capas de ropa. Pero si sigo así, estarán fuera muy pronto. Mi boca se mueve a su cuello mientras continúo moviendo mis caderas, golpeando contra su clítoris con cada movimiento.

—¿Esto está bien? —murmuro y espero en agonía a media que ella hace una pausa, sus ojos buscando los míos.

—No te detengas —dice en voz baja, sus caderas elevándose para encontrar esa fricción una vez más.

Me inclino y tomo un pezón en mi boca, rodando mi lengua sobre él y succionando la firme punta. Isabella grita de placer.

—Edward…

Mi nombre en sus labios, con esa dulce y rasposa voz cargada de deseo, rompe la última fibra de mi restricción. Me arrodillo y agarro los lados de sus pantalones de yoga, bajándolos y a sus bragas, por sus piernas hasta que está desnuda para mí.

_Cristo_. Mi pene se sacude súbitamente, goteando liquido pre-seminal en mi bóxer. El cuerpo de Isabella es perfección. Suaves curvas lechosas, pechos llenos, y el coño desnudo con un clítoris rosa saludándome desde entre sus jugosos labios.

Quiero envolver mis labios alrededor hasta que grite. No lo haré, no aún, de todos modos, pero no puedo evitar estirarme para tocarlo. Corriendo la punta de un dedo a lo largo de su hendidura, acariciando ligeramente el suave e hinchado brote.

Isabella deja salir un gemido de súplica.

Estoy tratando de ir despacio, lo juro, pero con Isabella desnuda y retorciéndose en el sofá, mirándome con esos enormes ojos marrones, es casi imposible. Luchando conmigo mismo para refréname y recordar mis modales, acaricio su clítoris con un cuidadoso dedo, mientras mi otra mano masajea sus pechos, acariciando sus pezones.

¿Hay una forma educada de decir: _Monta mi rostro hasta que te vengas sobre mi lengua?_

—¿Todo bien, princesa? —pregunto en su lugar, mi voz gruesa con deseo.

—Se siente tan bien.

Ella observa mi mano mientras continúo con mis lentos y tortuosos movimientos, suavemente frotando su clítoris, queriendo provocar su placer. Puedo sentir cuán húmeda está por mí, y uso la humedad para recorrer su hinchado brote, de atrás hacia adelante, atrás y adelante.

Un gemido de frustración se eleva desde su garganta, y sé que la tengo justo donde la quiero. No hay forma de que se aleje de esto, de nosotros, hasta que haya terminado de darle lo que necesita.

Los muslos de Isabella se abren más a medida que atrae sus talones hacia su trasero. Mi vista es jodidamente perfecta. Puedo ver cada respiración vacilante que atormenta su pecho, cada latido que hace el descontrolado pulso en su garganta, y cada pequeño temblor mientras me burlo de su coño con ligeros toques.

—Eres hermosa justo así —digo—. Tan sensible y húmeda.

Gime de nuevo, girando las caderas para encontrarse con mi toque.

—Edward… ha sido tanto tiempo…

Cuando creo que ya no puede soportar más de mis burlas, salgo del sofá, de manera que estoy arrodillado en el suelo. Luego tiro de sus caderas hasta que su culo descansa en el borde del sofá y sus rodillas están lo suficientemente abiertas para acomodar mis hombros.

—Voy a hacer que te corras con mi boca. Si no quieres eso, mejor que me lo digas ahora.

Estamos tan cerca que sé que puede sentir mi aliento caliente entre sus piernas. Ella asiente, su respiración pesada con anticipación. Luego sello mis labios alrededor de su hinchado clítoris y succiono… con fuerza.

Sus caderas de sacuden hacia arriba, su cuerpo temblando con mi asalto de besos eróticos. Tengo de sostenerla en su lugar, sujetando ambas manos alrededor de sus muslos para mantenerla extendida para mí.

—Vamos, nena, déjalo ir —susurro contra su carne resbaladiza, y luego continúo devorándola.

Ella está respirando con fuerza y gimiendo suavemente, gime tan jodidamente sexy. Su sabor, su olor, sus gritos de placer son todos tan intoxicantes. Dan rienda suelta a algo dentro de mí.

Puedo hacer esto toda la noche… pero pronto su cuerpo entero se pone rígido como una flecha y sus manos se introducen en mi cabello. La lamo, una y otra vez, sonriendo cuando grita.

—_¡Oh Dios, sí!_

La lamo en un frenesí, mi ritmo demasiado rápido, pero no podría frenarme justo ahora, aunque así lo quisiera. Ella está tan cerca, y quiero ser el que la lleve allí.

Isabella grita mi nombre a media que los temblores ondulan por todo su cuerpo. Justo cuando comienza a venirse, empujo un dedo en su interior, incapaz de resistir la sensación de su apretado cuerpo sujetando y apretándose a mí alrededor.


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

ISABELLA

_Santa. Mierda_.

De pronto, débil, me dejo caer de nuevo sobre los cojines, caliente y sudorosa y sin aliento. La boca de Edward me ha dejado alucinada por todo el sofá de nuestra sala. Todavía estoy temblando con la intensidad de mi liberación.

Edward se sienta sobre sus talones, sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario. _Bueno, comiendo y coños estaban involucrados, pero no del todo de esa manera... _Él hace una demostración de lamer su labio inferior y luego limpiando su boca en su manga.

—Guau, Copo de nieve. ¿Te sientes tan bien como sabes? Tan seguro como el infierno que suena así.

Mi cerebro estaba demasiado revuelto para llegar a una réplica rápida. O cualquier palabra coherente en absoluto. Simplemente asiento con la cabeza lentamente hacia él, admirándolo de nuevo, como si no fuera simplemente Edward, pero alguna especie extraña y exótica que nunca había visto antes. Y mierda, tal vez no lo he hecho. Simplemente la lengua del hombre me envió a un orgasmo en espiral tan fuerte que vi estrellas.

Su sonrisa se ensancha. Maldita sea, se ve tan bien, ni siquiera me importa que esté acariciando su ya exagerado ego. Su hermoso rostro está enrojecido, sus oscuros ojos dilatados y pesados, su cabello revuelto desde donde enrede los dedos. Y si miro hacia abajo, puedo ver una evidente protuberancia contra la cremallera de sus pantalones, con un punto húmedo en la punta.

Arrodillándose, se desliza y se ajusta, con la cintura alineada entre mis muslos hasta que nuestros pechos se presionan juntos. Sus labios húmedos acarician la concha de mi oreja mientras murmura—: Si lo quieres, hay más de dónde vino.

Su erección vestida frota en mi desnudo, sensibilizado clítoris y jadeo en voz alta. Increíblemente, un remolino de nuevos rizos de calor me atraviesan.

Acabo de tener el orgasmo que terminaría con todos los orgasmos, pero parte de mí quiere más. Quiero tocar a Edward. Quiero sentir nuestros cuerpos moviéndose juntos. Quiero esa enorme polla dentro de mí, follándome hasta que no pueda caminar recto. Quiero verlo deshacerse, es justo, ¿no? Él consiguió _mirarme_ mientras que me derretía en un balbuceo, tembloroso charco.

Casi por su propia voluntad, mi boca se abre para responder. El potencial para un enorme placer descansa en la punta de la lengua. Esta noche puede ir mucho más lejos, y todo lo que tengo que hacer es llegar a él…

Pero entonces, ¿qué pasará? ¿Qué significaría "más" en la mañana?

Esto está lejos de la primera vez que durmiendo con Edward ha cruzado mi mente. ¿Cómo puede ser, con un dios del sexo pavoneándose a mí alrededor todo el día todos los días? Pero ahora que el momento realmente ha llegado, mirándome a la cara, me encuentro encogiéndome lejos de ella. Si digo que sí, no hay vuelta atrás de esta decisión. Esa conciencia me paraliza con incertidumbre. ¿Y si pierdo la cabeza, el corazón, mi compañía? En todo un hombre… quien es un jugador conocido.

Ahora que he empezado a pensar demasiado, no puedo parar. Por lo que puedo decir, solo hay dos posibles resultados. O esta noche es solo diversión casual, donde no somos más que amigos de folladas, o… el sexo cambiará todo entre nosotros. No sé cómo me siento acerca de cualquiera de las opciones. No estoy lista para el amor, pero tampoco me gusta la idea del atascamiento no comprometido.

Y luego está la cuestión de cómo llegamos a estar aquí en primer lugar. Estamos en un matrimonio arreglado, por el amor de Dios. Tal vez nuestras emociones se han desarrollado en el camino, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nuestra relación se originó en un principio por los negocios. Esto no es real. Casi se siente como si nos estuviéramos usando el uno al otro, aunque sea por un bien mayor, todavía estamos sacrificando nuestras posibilidades de encontrar el amor verdadero con nuestras verdaderas almas gemelas en el futuro, mientras que cada uno de nosotros desempeñe el papel que se supone que debemos hacer.

Las cosas ya se han salido de las manos. Mierda… esta noche fue un error. Nunca debería haber dejado que Edward me tentara. Debería haberle dicho que se fuera a la cama.

He hecho una pausa por mucho tiempo. Sintiendo mi vacilación, Edward retrocede para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Resisto el impulso de dejar caer la mirada.

—Sí. Solo…no estoy segura.

Edward se queda en silencio por un momento. Casi, de todos modos; está lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuche suspirar por la nariz. Como si estuviera debatiendo algo consigo mismo.

Finalmente, dice—: Entonces detengámonos.

—Pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad de… —Todavía puedo sentir esa enorme y dura protuberancia como una roca contra mi muslo interno.

—Oye, soy un chico grande. Sé cuidarme. —Me guiña un ojo.

_Oh, créeme, lo sé_. Mis mejillas se calientan, recordando lo que pasó la última vez que lo dejé insatisfecho. Pero hay una nota tensa en su voz, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

—Lo siento —digo reflexivamente. Esto no es justo. Hizo un esfuerzo por organizar esta linda noche de cita, me dio uno de los mejores orgasmos que he tenido, y ahora no le devolveré el favor. Lo voy a dejar con pelotas azules. _Dios, me siento como una perra real._

Su respuesta es rápida y aguda.

—Oye. Nunca te disculpes. No quiero que nada suceda solo porque te sientes obligada. —Antes de que pueda parpadear, su tono serio se desvanece y me da su sonrisa más arrogante—. Edward Cullen no necesita sexo por piedad. Cuando finalmente hagamos esto... —Sus labios rozan mi cuello, un último beso, y me estremezco—. Quiero que sea porque estás rogando por ello. Por mí.

Luego se aleja para ponerse de pie y ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Me balanceo un poco, todavía un poco inestable. Jesús, ese orgasmo me derribo. Tal vez debería cambiar de opinión otra vez…

No, no puedo. No estoy lista para más. Definitivamente no todavía, posiblemente nunca.

Nos preparamos para la cama, los dos estamos tranquilos. Mientras me cepillo los dientes, me digo firmemente que tomé la decisión correcta. Tan divertida como esta noche fue, será mejor para nosotros mantener nuestro enfoque láser en los negocios.

Y a diferencia de nuestra primera noche en nuestro nuevo penthouse, taparé mis oídos y no voy a husmear si Edward está fuera de cama por demasiado tiempo. Esta vez sabré exactamente lo que está haciendo.

_¿Soy una mala esposa?_ No debería importarme tanto, no es que quisiera ser su esposa en primer lugar. Pero nos guste o no, estamos casados. Y Edward es mi amigo. Cualquiera que sea nuestra relación legal, le debo lo que los amigos se deben.

¿Cómo se siente Edward por lo que pasó esta noche? Retrocedió tan rápido. Sé que nunca me presionaría en el sexo o me haría sentir obligada, pero esperaba un poco más de buen humor gruñón. Se escuchaba frustrado, pero algo acerca de ello se sentía diferente de las otras veces que le he rechazado antes. Casi como que estaba… ¿avergonzado? ¿Pensaba que me había hecho daño o me había asustado?

¿O fue solo porque habíamos estado bebiendo? La idea de que tanto Edward como yo podamos sentirnos culpables por esto no me hace sentir mejor.

Suspiro. La atmósfera agradable de esta noche se ha vuelto tan agria tan rápidamente. No tengo ni idea de qué sentir aquí. Desearía…

Desearía que mamá estuviera todavía viva.

Podría darme consejos. Ella sabría cómo se supone que un matrimonio funciona. Cómo ser una buena esposa. Papá puede decirme su lado de su historia, pero hay algunas cosas que una mujer solo puede preguntarle a otra mujer. Y Tanya es igual de inexperta con el matrimonio que yo.

Edward y yo nos ponemos bajo las sábanas, con nuestros rostros en direcciones opuestas. Los pocos pies que nos separan parecen una milla. Me hundo en el lado de la cama, para permanecer quieta y silenciosa, y esperar que el sueño me saque de esta situación incómoda.

….

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, he contratado el modo completo de la reina de hielo. Tengo que mantener mis defensas firmemente en su lugar, pero los sombríos pensamientos de la noche pasada continúan reproduciéndose en mi mente. Tan sexy como Edward es, tan increíble cómo me hizo sentir, no puedo dejar que nada me distraiga. Todo negocio, no tonterías.

Si empiezo a dormir con Edward, ¿quién sabe cómo cambiarían mis sentimientos? Los romances de oficina son riesgosos por una razón… alguien siempre sale lastimado, y entonces la atmósfera del lugar de trabajo se arruina. _No gracias_. Salvar Cullen & Swan es la prioridad. Mi vida tiene suficiente estrés sin añadir en todos los enredos emocionales que vienen con el sexo.

_No estoy pensando demasiado en esto_, me digo a mí misma otra vez mientras enjuago la taza de café en el fregadero de la sala de descanso. _Esta es la decisión correcta._

Alguien me da un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —pregunta la voz de Edward.

Mierda… con quien quería tratar ahora mismo, el centro de toda mi agitación. Pero mantengo mi tono fresco y profesional mientras me doy la vuelta.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

—¿Recuerdas cómo jugué unas cuantas rondas de golf con la CMO de Red Dog la semana pasada? —Cuando hago un gesto con la cabeza, Edward dice—: Se ofreció a referirnos a un nuevo cliente.

Algo en el tono de Edward me hace fruncir el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no pareces feliz?

—Bueno, me puso en contacto con su jefe de proyecto de campaña y le hablé...

—¿Has aceptado su remisión sin preguntarme? —le digo, interrumpiéndolo. A estas alturas ya debería saber cuánto odio estar fuera del circuito.

—Relájate. Estaba poniendo una señal, nada que implicara que tomaríamos el anzuelo. De todos modos, definitivamente son un pez grande. Dispuestos a pagar muy bien… pero querían que nos asociáramos con su personal de mercadotecnia interno.

—Oh, Cristo. —Eso quitaría nuestra autonomía creativa y taparía todo con la burocracia y las verificaciones constantes—. ¿Por qué incluso contratar con una empresa externa si solo va a socavarlos?

—Tal vez este nuevo cliente es un monstruo de control.

Ignoro el guiño de Edward.

—En mi opinión, deberías encontrar una buena manera de decirles que se vayan a la mierda.

—No lo sé —dice con un encogimiento de hombros—. Estamos a punto de hacer un montón de dinero.

—También tenemos que perder mucho tiempo y esfuerzo luchando con sus restricciones de mierda. Estos tipos claramente no confían en el juicio que están pagando, y eso es una gran bandera roja. Tenemos otros clientes potenciales que obtendrán mejores beneficios de nuestra inversión.

—No sabemos con certeza que la referencia son malas noticias. Y si podemos jugar bien con su galería de cacahuetes para este proyecto, tal vez nos dejen tener más libertad en el futuro.

—Querías mi opinión y ahora la tienes. Haz lo que te apetezca. —Normalmente seguiría discutiendo mi punto, pero solo quiero que Edward salga de mi cabello para poder ocultarme en mi oficina y olvidarme de la incomodidad de la noche anterior.

Los labios de Edward se curvan en una media sonrisa traviesa.

—Sé que he dicho esto antes, Copo de nieve, pero eres linda cuando eres inflexible.

—Entonces supongo que siempre soy linda. Me alegra que podamos estar de acuerdo en algo —replico con frialdad. Lamento las palabras tan pronto como están fuera de mi boca. Mierda, quería cortarlo en las rodillas, pero me absorbió en su estúpido juego de coqueteo en su lugar. ¿Por qué siempre sucede eso?

Antes de que pueda anticiparme, Edward me da un besito en los labios. Mi boca se abre y lo miro fijamente, parpadeando con los ojos muy abiertos. Sobre su hombro, puedo ver a papá pasando. Se detiene para darnos una cariñosa sonrisa, como si dijera: _Ah, amor joven... que dulce._

Joder no. Edward _no_ conseguirá manipular una situación como esta. No puede descarrilar nuestras conversaciones cuando se aburre. No puede descartar mis preocupaciones, como si yo fuera solo una chica tonta jugando a Barbie de negocios. Y besarme delante de papá me hace sentir incómoda. Es demasiado DPA (1) para la oficina. Es demasiado DPA para mi familia. Y es demasiado DPA para mi estado actual de la mente; confusa, conflictiva, defensiva, tal vez incluso un poco asustada, si estoy siendo totalmente honesta.

Al retroceder, le doy a Edward mi mejor ceño de desaprobación.

Mi molestia se profundiza cuando la única reacción de Edward es un parpadeo interrogativo. Como si no supiera lo que quiero decir. Como si estuviera actuando como una loca y él estuviera siendo el razonable.

—Estoy tratando de tener una discusión importante contigo, y no me tomas en serio. Además, no me gusta DPA.

Levanta ligeramente las manos en un gesto de rendición burlona.

—Jesús, Copo de nieve, estaba jugando. ¿Cuál es el problema? No pensé que aún te heriría tanto… —Deja el final de ese pensamiento _después de anoche_ ir sin decir. Lo que es bueno, porque si alguna vez hablaba de nuestra vida sexual en el trabajo, podría tener que matarlo.

Me burlo.

—Claro, como si un pequeño O me convirtiera en tu animadora. Se necesita mucho más que eso para... —Me detengo antes de decir _enamorarme_.

Agacha la cabeza, luego se encoge de hombros.

—Un hombre puede soñar. Pero me siento ofendido porque lo llamas un pequeño O. —Su voz baja, todo bajo y sedoso—. La forma en que gritaste y me agarrabas la espalda… Podría decir que no fue _pequeño_. Probablemente sintieron las réplicas en China.

Estoy atónita. Abro y cierro la boca, pero nada sale.

—Llámame poco profesional si quieres. Estoy dispuesto a marcar las cosas durante la jornada laboral. Pero la noche es para divertirse, y no se puede negar que tuviste un montón de cosas.

Finalmente encuentro mi voz.

—Odio tener que cortarle, _señor Cullen_—resoplo—, pero no tenemos tiempo para jugar a meterse mano todo el día.

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, me doy la vuelta y me voy. Este drama es demasiado para lidiar, sobre todo en la parte superior de mis responsabilidades y plazos.

Me encerré en el seguro y pacífico claustro de mi oficina, con la intención de hacer un trabajo serio y olvidarme de Edward. Pero casi una hora después, no he logrado nada. Solo he estado mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador, sin registrar ninguna de las palabras, números o cifras, totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos.

Edward es un confuso, rostro sexy. Sin embargo, tanto como odio darle cualquier punto, tiene razón sobre una cosa: no puedo negar que la noche anterior fue increíble. Y cuanto más pienso en ello, menos sentido tiene para intentar incluso negarlo, y más me pregunto…

_¿Por qué estoy luchando contra esto?_

El único hombre con el que he dormido fue Mike, y esos encuentros siempre fueron aburridos en el mejor de los casos y horribles en el peor. Hurgando en mi interior con su palito mientras trataba de llegar al orgasmo y fracasaba estrepitosamente. Tal vez mis malas experiencias me han hecho más asustadiza de lo que es razonable ser.

Si ayer por la noche era algo por lo que pasar, Edward está claramente decidido a sacarme. Y él sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo en el dormitorio. _Si es tan bueno con su boca, solo puedo imaginar_... solo el recuerdo me hace sentir un poco demasiado caliente. Edward puede compensar fácilmente todos mis años sin sexo y mal sexo, frustración e inexperiencia.

Y estamos pegados el uno al otro por el futuro previsible. Por lo menos, tendremos que mantener esta charada de matrimonio el tiempo suficiente para que la compañía vuelva a estar estable y rentable, lo cual no será una pequeña hazaña.

Puede tomar meses. Largas y agotadoras horas, increíble presión, agotamiento y estrés. ¿Por qué no aprovechar el hecho de que estamos en esta situación juntos?

¿Por qué no debo tener una golosina para mirar hacia adelante al final de la jornada laboral?

El sexo ha estado en el horizonte desde el principio. Ya hemos experimentado besándonos, y que fue bastante genial. Ni siquiera tendré que tragar mi orgullo, no demasiado, de todos modos, ya que la apuesta de Edward por seducirme en cuatro días ha expirado.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estoy esperando? ¿Cuál es el punto de un "período de prueba" que nunca se gradúa en la cosa real? ¿Y cuándo he conseguido en alguna arte en la vida por vacilar? Claro, no soy una temeraria como Edward, pero hay una diferencia entre la prudencia razonable y la paranoia. Si siempre juego todo tan seguro, nada cambiará. Estaré atascada en neutral para siempre. Necesito dar el paso. Soltar las bragas de niña grande y solo decir al _carajo_ por una vez.

Me doy un gesto decisivo asentimiento para consolidar mi determinación. Así que… eso es todo. Voy a empezar a follar a mi marido. Allí, lo dije. Voy a disfrutar un poco de sexo marital. Soy una mujer madura y responsable, puedo manejar esto totalmente. Y siempre puedo anular todo esto si lo intento y no me gusta dónde va.

Algún día, todavía quiero a mi alma gemela y mi romance felices para siempre después. Pero esa verdadera historia de amor no va a suceder en el futuro próximo.

Justo aquí, ahora mismo, lo que tengo es Edward. Y eso no es nada para no tener un orgasmo. Es uno de los hombres más calientes que he conocido y, lo que es más importante, es bueno para mí. Nuestra amistad es sólida; confío en que me muestre un tiempo divertido y nunca me haga daño.

_¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_ Con ese pensamiento en mente, me dirijo a la oficina de Edward, mi corazón latiendo rápido y duro.

Ha dejado la puerta abierta. Cuando hecho un vistazo, lo veo sentado en su escritorio, me mira por encima de la parte superior de la pantalla de la computadora.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta.

Entro y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Esta es definitivamente la propuesta más extraña que he hecho en mi trabajo. Tomando una respiración profunda, me enfrento a Edward con la mayor confianza que puedo reunir.

—Así que —digo casualmente—, he estado pensando. Tal vez ese orgasmo no fue tan malo después de todo…

1 DPA: Demostraciones públicas de afecto


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

EDWARD

Apenas una hora después de que ella me volvió un nuevo imbécil y se precipitó fuera de allí, Isabella está de pie en frente de mi escritorio. Y bajo sus nervios, hay un travieso brillo en su ojo.

—¿No? —me burlo de ella, pretendiendo estar sorprendido—. Pensé que dijiste que fue un pequeño O anteriormente.

Niega con la cabeza. Hay una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas, y sé que lo que sea que está a punto de proponer, lo pensó bastante.

Me pongo de pie y rodeo el escritorio, para así estar de pie uno frente al otro. No puedo evitar apretar un poco más sus botones.

—Excelente, porque hay bastante más de donde vino eso. —Me encanta cuando se sonroja. Luce hermosa cuando está relajada por completo y libre de preocupaciones. Esta es mi versión favorita de ella.

—Eso es bueno, porque lo he estado pensando. Quizás todo este arreglo del marido podría ser útil —dice Isabella.

—De hecho, puede. Tengo una gran polla y sé cómo usarla. Hemos probado que incluso a ti, Copo de nieve, te gustan los orgasmos. Tenemos seis horas en medio cuando regresamos del trabajo y la hora de dormir... ese tiempo es más que suficiente para hacerte gritar mi nombre.

—Dios, eres vulgar. —Sus mejillas se sonrojan incluso más rosas.

_Bingo_.

—¿Cómo prefieres que me comporte, Isabella? ¿Cómo tu pequeño perrito faldero de contabilidad, cortés y bien educado, colgando sobre ti en cada una de tus palabras? Tendrás que castrarme primero.

Ella eleva su barbilla. No cree que noté ese marchito idiota olfateando por allí, pero lo hice.

—Lo siento, Copo de nieve, pero soy un hombre. Un hombre que dice lo que piensa, pelea por lo que cree, sangra por su país y come carne roja. No me inclino ante nadie. ¿Quieres follar por ahí y desahogarte? Bien. Será divertido. Pero no voy a entregarte mis bolas.

Rueda sus ojos.

—Solo no hables y estaremos bien.

Río. Es tan divertido verla ponerse nerviosa.

—No, en serio, no hables.

Asintiendo, hago una seña de apretar mis labios y cerrarlos como una cremallera.

Incluso soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo permanecer callado. Y cuando el sexo con Isabella está en juego, estoy más que dispuesto en seguir la corriente. Toda esta plática burlona está derritiendo a mi pequeño Copo de nieve, lento pero seguro... justo de acuerdo al plan.

….

—¿Qué es todo esto? Yo soy una apuesta bastante segura. Entiendes eso, ¿cierto? —El tono de Isabella es entretenido, quizás incluso un poco retador. Pero hay una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Le pedí que saliéramos en una cita oficial esta noche. Llené nuestro penthouse con peonias color rosa pálido desde el suelo hasta el techo; cada mostrador y mesa hasta el tope con jarrones de cristal o pequeños recipientes con agua de flores aromáticas. Incluso la arrastre a un baño con pétalos flotando en el agua cálida.

—Realmente no estamos saliendo. No tenías que hacer esto —dice ella, su tono burlón—. Solo son negocios. Y sexo. Eso es todo.

No quiero admitirlo, pero estoy un poco herido. Si hacía todo esto para cualquier otra mujer, estaría impresionada y deslumbrada. Pero ganar a Isabella es un desafío diferente a cualquier otro.

—Ve a alistarte. Tenemos una reservación a las siete treinta. —Le doy a su trasero un pequeño bofetón.

—Sí, señor —murmura, pasándome en un ritmo tranquilo.

_Demonios…_ Estoy seguro de que ella solo lo dijo sarcásticamente, pero me gusta oír esas palabras más de lo que alguna vez imaginé.

Isabella se dirige al baño principal, y oigo su suave gemido cuando se hunde en el agua.

Saber que ella está desvestida justo en el otro lado de esa puerta es una dulce tortura. Pero ella me dijo que está lista para el sexo, y eso significa que necesito hacer lo correcto: decirle sobre la cláusula del heredero en el contrato.

Mientras se baña, acicala y viste, espero en la sala de estar, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. Esta noche podría ser la conversación más importante que alguna vez tuve. El futuro de Cullen & Swan depende de cuan cuidadosamente puedo darle estas noticias a ella.

Pero entonces, sale del dormitorio y olvido cómo respirar, mucho menos cómo formar oraciones coherentes.

—Vaya. Luces...

—¿Esto está bien? —Se gira, obsequiándome la vista de 360 grados.

El vestido hasta las rodillas es modestamente corto en el frente, sin enseñar demasiada pierna, o realmente algún escote. Pero la espalda cae todo el camino hacia abajo, justo encima de su trasero. Y el profundo color vino contrasta su lechosa piel con hermosura.

_Dulce Jesús_.

—Luces comestible —tartamudeo.

Una traviesa sonrisa se extiende alrededor de sus labios color bayas.

—¿Comestible?

Demasiado para ser suave y jugar bonito.

—Tendremos bastante tiempo para eso más tarde —digo, recuperándome solo ligeramente de verla—. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí, pero aún no me dijiste a dónde vamos.

Mi celular repiquetea y reviso la notificación.

—El auto está aquí. Vamos. Te diré de camino.

Tomo su mano y la guio a la puerta, donde recoge un pequeño bolso plateado y un tubo de lápiz labial.

Cuando llegamos a la calle en frente del penthouse, Isabella se detiene en la acera.

—¿Conseguiste una limo?

Abro la puerta de la pulida limusina negra y asiento.

—Es una ocasión especial. —Isabella se desliza al interior y me inclino para encontrar sus ojos—. Además, seré capaz de tocarte sin estrellar el auto. —Sonrío.

Isabella se ríe, cálido y profundo, y el sonido va directo a mi cabeza. Me encanta poner una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Sin embargo, honestamente, no conducir significa que puedo enfocarme cien por ciento sobre Isabella.

Esta noche, será más que solo la primera vez que tenemos sexo. Esta noche, es la primera vez que voy a tener intimidad con mi esposa. _Mi esposa_. Mierda, aún no me acostumbro a eso; a la idea de tener una esposa y que esa esposa sea Isabella.

Pero tomo esta mierda en serio. Esta noche, significa mucho más que solo una follada aleatoria. Realmente me gusta Isabella. Quiero que funcionemos. Además, no he follado a nadie en meses. Mi cuerpo está más que listo para esto.

Se desliza dentro del auto y me subo tras ella. Ya que ya le di al conductor nuestra agenda para esta noche, él nos lleva sin una palabra.

Después de cenar en un agradable restaurante de mariscos, donde disfrutamos de langosta y vino, y compartimos el pastel de queso de limón para postre, Isabella y yo visitamos uno de los mejores clubes de jazz de la ciudad, sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda para dos, con una vista perfecta del escenario.

Se estira y aprieta mi mano, mientras la banda se prepara.

—Gracias. No puedo creer que planearas todo esto.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No es nada.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Esto es no_nada_. Créeme cuando te digo que ningún hombre ha planeado alguna vez una cita así de extravagante.

¿Nunca? Eso me alivia simultáneamente, y me molesta un poco. Estoy feliz de que esté impresionada, pero es una condenada tragedia que nunca haya sido cortejada apropiadamente. Por supuesto que Isabella merece todo esto, y más.

—Bueno, estás atascada conmigo ahora, nena.

Mastica su labio inferior, y por la más breve fracción de tiempo, leo la duda sobre sus gestos. Yo podría no haber sido su elección como esposo, pero eso no cambiaba el resultado. Lo que sea que ocurriese después, a donde sea que fuéramos en la vida, siempre sería su primer esposo. Parte de mí esperaba ser su primer y único esposo, tan loco como eso suena.

Durante la cena, la conversación fluyó bien. Lo cierto es que, hablamos mayormente sobre trabajo, pero era el tipo de pequeña chismosa charla que nos mantenía a ambos riendo. Y ahora, estamos en nuestra tercera copa de vino, y la suave música de jazz flotando a través del aire ha creado una atmosfera innegablemente romántica.

Isabella tiene una sutil sonrisa pintada a través de sus labios, mientras mira al escenario. Pero a pesar de la perfecta tarde, no puedo escapar del pensamiento que ha permanecido en lo profundo de mi mente toda la tarde. La culpa que se cocina a fuego lento dentro de mí alcanza un punto de hervor. Tanto como quiero solo disfrutar de nuestra cita, no puedo postergarlo por más tiempo. Tengo que decirle a Isabella sobre la procreación del bebé que, supuestamente, tiene que pasar. Como, ahora.

—Isabella, yo...

Se estira y toca mi mano.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —Sus ojos están llenos con un anhelo esperanzado que nunca pensé ver en ella directo hacia mí. Me encuentro asintiendo y poniéndome de pie.

Entonces, estamos balanceándonos en la pista de baile; las puntas de sus dedos sobre mi nuca, su dulce esencia de madreselva rodeándome, mis manos moldeadas a la curva de sus caderas como si hubiesen sido hechas para encajar allí. Y yo... solo no puedo. No justo ahora. Este momento es demasiado perfecto para arruinarlo.

Parece como si ella, finalmente, comenzara a sentirse cálida conmigo, a la idea de nosotros. Me prometo a mí mismo que le diré tan pronto como lleguemos a casa. Por ahora, empujo las palabras que necesito decir por mi garganta, y solo la sostengo.

….

Al instante en que la puerta del Penthouse se cierra detrás de nosotros, los labios de Isabella están sobre mi garganta y su mano sobre mi polla.

_Hola allí, duro instantáneamente_.

—Guau. Más lento, cariño. Tenemos toda la noche. —Agarro su muñeca, alejando su mano de mi pene. _Además, aún necesitamos hablar. Tenemos que hacerlo_.

—A la mierda con ir lento. He ido lento toda mi vida. Pienso de más cada decisión hasta la muerte. No he tenido sexo en... —Hace una pausa y baja la mirada—. Años.

—¿Años? —No pretendo soltarlo con tal fuerza, pero ¡santo infierno! _¿Es en serio?_

Ella frunce el ceño.

—No es divertido.

Toco su mejilla suavemente.

—Claro que no. —Entonces, me inclino para un casto beso—. Solo quiero hacer bien esto para ti.

—Lo harás. —Me regresa el beso—. No tengo dudas sobre eso.

Y luego, sus manos están sobre mi polla de nuevo, y no podría detenerla incluso si quisiera. Desabrocha mi cinturón, jalando mi cremallera, empujando sus manos dentro de mi bóxer para palmear mi erección. Sus manos son tan delicadas, tan cálidas y es la primera vez que ella está tocándome.

—Cristo, Isabella —gruño, empujando mis pantalones hacia abajo por mis caderas, así ella puede acariciarme con más libertad.

¿El sexo marital es más caliente que el sexo casual? La respuesta a esa pregunta parece ser un gran y jodido _SÍ_. Porque solo el pensamiento de coger a mi esposa me tiene más duro que nunca antes. Tan duro que mi pene está goteando líquido pre-seminal por la punta, algo que Isabella parece haber notado. Frota su pulgar a lo largo de la cabeza, esparciendo el cálido fluido contra mi piel sensible, haciéndome gemir.

Bajo la mirada entre nosotros, a donde la mirada de Isabella también está pegada. Su mano se mueve arriba y abajo de mi falo con un firme agarre amable.

—Eres tan grande, tan sexy —murmura.

—Eso es cierto, cariño. Ahora, acaricia esa gran polla.

Tomo su boca en un hambriento beso, nuestras lenguas en duelo mientras sus manos se deslizan arriba y abajo. Oh Dios, no puedo pensar, pero necesito detener esto. Hacer que el hombre se ponga de pie y alejarla. Decirle lo que estoy pensando.

En lugar de eso, ¿qué es lo que hago? Acaricio su mejilla con mi pulgar y digo—: Arrodíllate y pon tu boca en mí, cariño. —He fantaseado con la insolente boca de Isabella envuelta alrededor de mi pene por tanto tiempo, que es seguro que será un sueño hecho realidad.

Sin un rastro de la duda que esperaba, cae de rodillas frente a mí y agarra mi base con ambas manos.

No le pido que la chupe, porque a menos que ella secretamente sea una experta en mamadas, o que pueda desprender su mandíbula, dudo que vaya a encajar en su boca. Así que, en lugar de eso, acaricio su cabello y su mejilla, y la veo lamerme como una paleta, girando su lengua alrededor de la punta. Sus esfuerzos son lindos.

Y el húmedo beso lánguido que deja en la corona se siente increíble. Murmura pequeños ruidos seductores mientras acaricio su cabello. Mete la punta en su boca y chupa ligeramente, haciéndome gemir.

Tirando de ella a sus pies, la beso una vez más.

—Llevemos esto al dormitorio.

Asiente ansiosamente y voltea para caminar en frente de mí, balanceando sus caderas en ese vestido sin espalda.

No puedo creer que ella sea mía. No puedo creer que esté a punto de entregarse a mí. Una ola de orgullo teñida con culpa azota a través de mí, y la persigo.

En el dormitorio, Isabella me mira mientras deja que los tirantes del vestido caigan por sus hombros, hasta que la cosa entera es solo un charco de tela a sus pies. Privada de un sujetador, resta solo ella de pie en una tanga negra de encaje y tacones de aguja negros.

—Tan jodidamente sexy —gimo, deteniéndome en frente de ella para besar sus labios y luego su cuello.

Mis pantalones aún están abiertos en el frente, y Isabella alcanza el interior para tomarme en sus manos de nuevo.

—Cristo, mujer. —Soy masilla en sus manos. Lo que sea que ella quiera hacer, yo voy a jugar. Pero no puedo darle todo el control—. Sobre la cama —gruño, retrocediendo un paso.

Isabella obedece, sacándose los tacones y moviéndose para acostarse en el centro de la cama. _Nuestra_ cama. Mierda, va a tomar algún tiempo acostumbre a eso. Debería ponerme nervioso que esta mujer estará aquí cuando despierte, que esto no es solo otra cosa de una sola noche. Si arruino esto, si las cosas cambian y se ponen raras después, no habrá escape de Isabella.

Sin embargo, y raramente, eso no es lo que me pone nervioso.

Es la dulcemente esperanzada forma en que los amplios ojos marrones de Isabella que están mirándome. Ella quiere esta experiencia erótica conmigo, quiere experimentar todo el placer que pueda mostrarle. Pero ¿y si este encuentro va de la forma en que se supone y termina embarazada? ¿Qué sucederá entonces? ¿Estamos listos para un bebé? ¿Siquiera estamos hechos para ser padres? ¿Ella me odiará?

Pero el tiempo de hablar ha pasado. Arruiné todas mis oportunidades de hablar sobre la cláusula del heredero esta noche; solo tendré que decirle mañana. Porque justo ahora, Isabella está esperándome, y nunca he dejado a una mujer necesitada.

Empujando fuera de mi cerebro todos esos pensamientos problemáticos sobre bebés, me desnudo, y luego me acuesto junto a Isabella, así estamos cara a cara.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le pregunto, acariciando su mejilla, tratando de regresar al momento.

Me da un suave asentimiento.

—Eso es estúpido, ¿verdad? Estamos casados ahora.

—Nada de lo que sientas es estúpido.

Me sonríe.

—Es solo... que ha pasado un tiempo.

Acaricio la parte superior de su brazo, incapaz de detenerme de tocarla. Luce tan sexy acostada aquí, en solo su tanga, mirándome como si yo fuera el gran lobo malo que está listo para comerla.

—Podemos ir lento —murmuro, mis labios sobre los suyos.

—De acuerdo. —Asiente, regresándome el beso.

En la habitación iluminada por la luna, nos acostamos lado a lado, nuestros brazos y piernas entrelazados, besándonos por un largo tiempo. Mi lengua explora su boca y ella coincide con mi ansioso ritmo, encontrándome en cada lamida. Su lengua sabe a champaña, y estoy sufriendo un infierno al contenerme de quitarle las bragas y enterrarme entre sus piernas. La probada que tuve la noche anterior no fue suficiente. Cuando se trata de Isabella, nada puede ser suficiente nunca.

Un sonido de frustración se eleva de su garganta.

—No tenemos que ir _así_ de lento.

—¿No? —Me río. _Gracias, jodido Dios_. Bajo su tanga por sus piernas y las lanzo sobre el lado de la cama—. Mi clase de mujer.

Me muevo más cerca y separo sus piernas, deslizando la cumbre de su rodilla sobre mi cadera, así puede abrirse para mí. Entonces, froto la cabeza de mi polla sobre su clítoris, cubriéndome en su calor y haciéndola gemir con el contacto.

—Eso se siente tan bien, Edward —lloriquea ella, moviendo sus caderas en círculos, empujándose más cerca.

—Necesito asegurarme de que estés lista para mí.

Entierro mi rostro contra su cuello, respirando su familiar esencia mientras empujo un largo dedo dentro de ella. Está ajustada, y me tomo mi tiempo añadiendo otro dedo antes de, lentamente, retirarlo.

Se estira para tocar mi mejilla, sintiendo la pelusa sobre mi mentón. Sus ojos nunca dejan los míos mientras empujo mis dedos dentro y fuera.

—Te deseo, Edward.

Su voz es solo un suspiro, y cuando miro en sus ojos, veo la cantidad de valentía que le tomó el admitir eso. Ella ha sido tan fuerte, tan decidida por tanto tiempo, que el sexo solo complicará nuestro arreglo de negocios. No tengo idea qué la hizo cambiar de opinión. De acuerdo, creo que tengo una idea; pudo haber sido ese orgasmo que le entregué la otra noche. Hay muchos más de donde ese vino.

_Solo hazlo_.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pronto. Tranquilo y agradable...

Me alineo hacia arriba, temblando por cuan cálida y suave se siente su humedad abriéndose sobre la punta de mi polla. Acomodándome solo una pulgada, muerdo un gemido para ocultarlo. Su cuerpo agarra al mío tan apretado, es la perfección.

Todo dentro de mí quiere bombear en ella, llenarla de mi semen y verla retorcerse, sin aliento, mientras baja de los múltiples orgasmos que sé que puedo darle. En lugar de eso, mi cerebro me está gritando que detenga esto. Que le diga la verdad.

—Espera —dice ella, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho.

Casi estoy aliviado cuando nos detiene.

—¿Qué está mal?

—¿No necesitamos un condón? No estoy en control de natalidad.

—Yo...

Mi corazón está palpitando y me siento delirante, casi mareado. No tengo idea si es porque estoy desesperado por sentirla a mí alrededor, o porque no estoy hecho para la decepción y devastación que traen las mentiras.

—No puedo hacer esto —digo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —Se sienta Isabella, mirándome con confusión sobre todos sus gestos.

Alejo la mirada.

—Solo no puedo —repito inútilmente, incapaz de pensar en algo más.

—Si esto es por los condones, puedo correr a la farmacia. Me tomará diez minutos. Quince como máximo. —Su voz se eleva en preocupación.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. De repente, no estoy sintiéndome bien.

Eso no es una mentira por completo; mi estómago está retorciéndose sin duda. Salgo de la cama y agarro mi bóxer del suelo, poniéndomelos mientras Isabella frunce el ceño hacia mí.

—¿Qué demonios, Edward?

No respondo; solo agarro mi almohada de la cama y me dirijo al sillón. Va a ser una jodida noche larga.

….

—Así que, déjame ver si entiendo —dice James con la boca llena de panqueques—. ¿Fingiste un dolor de cabeza como una amargada y vieja ama de casa, en lugar de follarla?

Pincho mi tenedor en mis huevos, apuñalando la yema líquida, mi apetito desaparecido. Por supuesto que no estaba enfermo anoche. Fue un ataque de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

—No podía hacerlo.

James niega con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no podías. Necesitas dejar de comportarte como un gruñón cavernícola y hablar con ella sobre el contrato. Usar tus palabras y tener una conversación real sobre esto. Lo que he dicho desde la boda, debo recordarte. —Agita su tenedor hacia mí para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Sí, sí. Cállate. —Tomo un sorbo de mi té mientras James continúa comiendo. Al menos uno de nosotros tiene apetito.

Después de pasar una noche sin sueño, girando y retorciéndome en el sillón, me levanté temprano y le pregunté a James si quería desayunar antes del trabajo.

Nunca nos encontramos tan temprano antes, pero él prácticamente saltó por la invitación. Él sabía desde el comienzo que mi matrimonio arreglado iba a colapsar, y creo que el bastardo solo quiere un asiento de primera fila.

—Ni siquiera sé si a ella le agradan los niños, si quiere niños —medito en voz alta.

—Sí, ese es un problema.

Maldito sea él por siempre ser la voz de la razón. Él hace que todos mis problemas suenen tan simples y obvios.

Lo que estoy empezando a notar es que hay una chispa de algo más entre Isabella y yo. No puedo engañar a ninguna mujer sobre esto, pero especialmente no a Isabella. Ella solo no está destinada a un final. Podemos tener las semillas de una relación real aquí, y no estoy listo para arruinar esa posibilidad.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo... el destino de nuestra compañía entera aún está en riesgo. ¿Cómo puedo proteger a Isabella y a Cullen & Swan? ¿Cómo voy a convencerla?

Lanzo algunos billetes sobre la mesa y me pongo de pie, incapaz de soportar algo más.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina. Gracias por la charla.

—Cuando sea que necesites una sesión de terapia, estoy aquí. —Sonriendo, James me da un saludo con su mano antes de enterrarse de nuevo en sus panqueques.

Cuando llego al trabajo, voy al único lugar en que sé que Isabella no me encontrará.

—Hola, Carmen —digo, limpiando la parte superior de un escritorio en la oficina de correspondencia para sentarme.

—Te extrañé, _mi amor_ (2) —dice ella, rodando un carrito lleno de paquetes. Mientras se aproxima, hace un chasquido en voz baja. Entonces, se detiene en frente de mí y corre su pulgar bajo mi ojo—. No luces bien Estos círculos oscuros normalmente no están aquí.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No logré dormir mucho anoche.

—¿Oh? —Me da una sonrisa cómplice.

—No, nada de eso. —Supongo que necesito prologar mi declaración; de otra forma, las personas probablemente piensen que estuve quemando las sábanas con mi sonrojada novia. Después de todo, somos recién casados—. Dormí en el sofá anoche.

Su expresión cae al instante. Frunciendo el ceño, le da una palmada a mi mejilla. Luego, se sienta en una silla en frente de mí.

—Dile a Mamá Carmen todo sobre eso.

—Las cosas entre Isabella y yo están bien... solo que son un poco complicadas.

—¿Complicadas cómo? —Carmen eleva sus cejas.

—¿Cómo supiste que querías hijos?

Por su expresión sorprendida, ese claramente no es el tema que ella estaba esperando.

—No lo sé. Supongo que siempre lo supe, desde el momento en que era pequeña, que quería ser madre.

Asiento. Tiene sentido. Creo que las mujeres solo lo saben. Tienen ese instinto maternal, ese sonoro reloj biológico. Solo que no sé si Isabella se siente de esa forma.

—¿Tú quieres un hijo? ¿De eso se trata esto? —pregunta Carmen en su calmada y aun confidente voz.

Siempre he querido al menos un hijo, con fortuna dos. Pero esta situación no es sobre lo que alguno de nosotros quiere. Nuestros padres sábelo todo y casamenteros pensaron que sería mejor que comenzáramos una familia a favor de encargarse de su enorme corporación, y ahora estoy sintiendo la presión de poner un bollo en el horno de Isabella tan pronto como sea posible.

_Sin embargo, ¿Carmen realmente necesita toda esa información de fondo?_

Decidiendo mantener esta conversación tan simple como sea posible, solo respondo—: Sí. Pero no sé cómo se siente Isabella.

Carmen me sonríe cálidamente y se levanta para palmear el dorso de mi mano.

—Tienen mucho tiempo. La tinta apenas está secándose en tu certificado de matrimonio. Disfruta la vida en pareja por unos años primero. Una vez que los hijos lleguen, nunca puedes recuperarlo. Este tiempo es precioso.

La agria sensación en la boca de mi estómago se intensifica. Genial... otra razón por la que todo en mi vida está jodido. No es lo que necesito escuchar ahora mismo. Pero Carmen no sabe eso, así que asiento y fuerzo una sonrisa hacia ella, como si su sabio consejo perfectamente golpeó el punto.

—Gracias por la charla, Carmen. Mejor regreso al trabajo.

—Cuando quieras —dice tras de mí.

Ahora solo tengo que descubrir qué mierda se supone que haga.

2 En español textual


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

ISABELLA

¿Qué diablos pasó anoche? Trabajé tan duro para mentalizarme para el sexo, y ¿_Edward_ fue el que se echó para atrás? Increíble. El hombre nunca puede dejar de coquetear conmigo o jactarse de lo increíble que es en la cama, pero cuando llegó el momento de poner su dinero donde estaba su boca... en realidad, su boca tampoco fue a ninguna parte.

Y ni siquiera puedo preguntarle a Edward, porque no puedo _encontrarlo_. Me desperté a una cama vacía, sin señal de mi marido en cualquier parte del apartamento. Y tampoco estaba en su oficina cuando llegué al trabajo.

Todo el maldito día, he estado tratando de atraparlo solo. No responde a ninguna de mis llamadas, mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos, y su secretaria dice: "¡Oh, mala suerte, lo perdiste!" Cada vez que paso por su escritorio.

¿Es realmente mala suerte, sin embargo? ¿Está su horario lleno de atascos hoy solo una molesta coincidencia? O... ¿me está evitando a propósito?

Apachurro la pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza que susurra: _Él ha cambiado de opinión acerca de ti. Finalmente llegó a sus sentidos, se dio cuenta del error enorme que es esta relación. Se arrepiente de todo. No quiere tocarte ni hablar contigo._ Ese silbido venenoso suena mucho como Mike, y he terminado con él para siempre.

Pero Dios, todavía estoy tan confundida y frustrada. Estaba lista para enfrentarme a mis colisiones sexuales, y luego nuestro enfrentamiento fue cancelado en el último segundo posible.

Maldita sea, me niego a dejar que mi esfuerzo emocional se desperdicie. Voy a ser valiente y echar un polvo si es lo último que haga. Pero primero, voy a averiguar por qué Edward de repente abandonó el barco anoche. Y si no puedo rastrear al resbaladizo tipo en el trabajo, lo acorralaré esta noche. Tiene que volver a casa algún momento, ¿verdad?

Justo cuando doblo una hoja de papel de oficina en una muñeca de vudú y me preparo para apuñalarla en la entrepierna, Tanya se balancea por mi oficina.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —pregunto mientras se desliza en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

—No mucho. —Se encoge de hombros—. Quería ver si querías coger un almuerzo temprano.

Echo un vistazo al reloj y veo que son las once y media, pero sí, salir de este edificio y escapar del rechazo ardiendo por mis venas es exactamente lo que necesito.

—Comería mierda de perro ahora mismo si quieres decir que tengo una hora de tiempo de chicas contigo.

La expresión alegre de Tanya cae.

—Bueno, no estoy muy interesada en comer mierda de perro, así que ¿por qué no me dices qué pasó, cariño?

Evito un suspiro y me levanto.

—Te lo contaré durante el almuerzo.

Y lo hago. Sobre las tiras de pollo y patatas fritas (nada dice comida de consolación como algo frito sumergido en cantidades generosas de aderezo ranch), pongo todo sobre la mesa. Todo mi equipaje. Todo el dolor, la lastima y la duda que Edward me causó anoche.

—Me convenció de que me quería, me cortejó, estaba en su mejor momento, el comportamiento más encantador, y luego ¡bam! Nada. —Lamo la grasa de los dedos y tomo un trago grande de refresco para lavar mi almuerzo.

—Qué mierda —se queja ella, asintiendo con la cabeza para animarme.

—Durmió en el sofá y se fue antes de que me levantará esta mañana, así que obviamente me está evitando como si supiera que hizo algo malo. —Me congelo, con mi pajilla a mitad de camino a mis labios.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Tanya.

—A menos que sea yo quien haya hecho algo malo.

Ella me da una mirada confusa.

—¿Crees que hiciste algo malo?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Tal vez no debería haberle dicho que había pasado tanto tiempo.

—Edward no es así. No le importaría.

Tanya tiene razón. Repaso la noche en mi cabeza. Cena. Champán. Bailando. Coqueteando. Riendo. Tanteando.

—Tal vez fui demasiado agresiva. Tuve mi mano en sus pantalones al segundo que la puerta se cerró. —Empujo mis manos en mi cabello, recordando cómo actué, en toda mi gloria caliente—. La cerradura ni siquiera hizo clic en el lugar y yo estaba en su negocio. Empecé a darle una mamada en el maldito vestíbulo de nuestro apartamento.

—Eso es caliente—comentó, tomando otro bocado de su comida—. ¿Qué tipo no quiere una mamada en el vestíbulo?

No lo sé. Aparentemente Edward. Pero ha estado prácticamente pidiendo mostrarme su polla... frunzo el ceño, insegura si mis acciones la noche anterior de alguna manera le hicieron alejarse.

Ella se inclina hacia mí, sus ojos llenos de dulce piedad.

—Cariño, si estás chupando su polla, puedes hacerlo en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, y está bien. Es casi una regla.

Lo peor de toda esta situación es la creciente semilla de dudas que dejó. _¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no era lo suficientemente buena?_

—¿Qué pasó después? —pregunta.

—Me llevó al dormitorio y me desnudó. Nos besábamos. —Dios, los besos. El hombre puede hacer cosas increíbles con su lengua—. Y entonces estaba frotando su... _anaconda_… por todo mi... _pan de miel_, y mencioné algo sobre un condón.

—Hmm. —Se ve tan perpleja como me siento—. ¿Por favor, dime que no usaste la palabra pan de miel?

Negando con la cabeza, continúo—: No. Pero tal vez fui yo. ¿Tal vez mi vagina es fea?

El tipo sentado junto a nosotros gira la cabeza en mi dirección tan rápido, estoy sorprendida de que no se lastime.

Tanya me da una palmada en la mano.

—No hay absolutamente nada malo en tu vagina. Estoy segura de ello.

—Entonces, ¿por qué, Tanya? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque haría eso? Porque no creo que un segundo estuviera enfermo de repente.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No, yo tampoco. —Coloca su tenedor al lado de su ensalada—. ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pienso?

Mi estómago se contrae, asiento.

Se limpia la boca con la servilleta y se inclina hacia adelante.

—Creo que le ha impactado a Edward que esta situación única contigo no es a lo que está acostumbrado. Esto no es una conexión al azar, o una conexión al azar que puede esquivar en la mañana. Les guste o no, el sexo entre los dos va a significar algo.

Frunzo el ceño y mastico la uña del pulgar.

—¿En qué manera?

—Ahora son una pareja casada.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Es un acuerdo comercial. Un matrimonio arreglado. Y propuse que seamos amigos de mierda ya que estamos pegados. No es algo romántico hasta la que muerte-nos separe, matrimonio amoroso.

Tanya levanta las palmas de las manos.

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que el sexo para los hombres no es solo físico como a veces nos gusta creer. Y creo que algo asustó a Edward se metió en su cabeza.

—Eso es ridículo. —_¿Pero lo es?_ ¿No son esas algunas de las mismas cosas que me preocupaban? ¿Toda mi objeción para que tengamos diversión desnuda en primer lugar?

—Ridículo o no, quiero que sepas que su retirada no tiene nada que ver contigo, y que todo tiene que ver con algo que ocurre dentro de su cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago ahora?

Sonríe maliciosamente.

—Todo eso depende. ¿Todavía quieres follarlo?

Pregunta estúpida. ¿El valor de pi es 3.14? ¿Mi marido tiene una polla de caballo? _Sí_ a todo lo anterior.

—Más que nada. —Le sonrío, con expresión igualmente descarada.

Tanya se ríe.

—Bien, entonces esto es lo que harás...

…

Más tarde, de regreso en la oficina, estoy trabajando cuando mi cabeza da un tirón hacia arriba. Paseando por mi ventana, ¿era ese Edward justo ahora? Salto de la silla y miro alrededor del marco de la puerta. _Sí...reconocería ese culo en cualquier parte_. Gira en la esquina y lo sigo en lo que espero sea una distancia casual. Es hora de enfrentarme a él, como sugirió Tanya.

Cuando llego a la oficina de Edward, su puerta está cerrada muy cerrada. Pero las luces están encendidas y puedo ver la silueta de su cabeza a través de la ventana de vidrio esmerilado. No parece que esté al teléfono o que tenga una reunión privada con nadie.

Le doy tres golpes en la puerta.

—Oye, Edward.

Sin respuesta. Así que está siendo terco. Demasiado; puedo ser terca también.

Llamo de nuevo y grito—: Sé que estás ahí dentro. Necesito hablar contigo.

La puerta se abre. Edward parece irritado. Bueno, bueno, supongo que eso hace que seamos dos.

—Es mejor que algo esté en llamas —chasquea.

Mantengo mis ojos fijos en los suyos.

—Lo siento, pero no. Y debemos hablar en privado.

Su boca se aprieta en una línea firme, pero se aparta para dejarme entrar en su oficina.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me vuelvo para mirarlo.

—Así que... sobre lo de anoche. ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?

Cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿No estabas allí? Ya sabes.

—No, realmente no lo hago. —Enderezándola espalda, no puedo igualar su estatura, pero lo intento, planto las manos en mis caderas—. La cita, el baile, el cortejo… y luego la huida.

—Te dije que no me sentía bien.

—¿De verdad? Porque no te ves mal ahora. —Y si _estaba_ enfermo anoche, ¿por qué dormir en el sofá? De ninguna manera. No le creo.

Edward levanta las manos.

—Tal vez fue algo que comí en la cena. Tal vez solo tenía un dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué pasa con el maldito interrogatorio?

Luego deja caer la mirada. Fue solo por un segundo, pero lo vi, y conozco maniobras evasivas cuando las veo. Así que presiono más fuerte.

—Realmente me pareció que tenías miedo de tener sexo.

Parpadea, con la boca abierta, luego se obliga a reír.

—¿Qué? Todavía estamos hablando de mí, ¿verdad? Siempre me estás molestando... ¿cómo lo dijiste? ¿Follando la mitad de Nueva York?

—Pero no soy tu típica conquista. Soy tu _esposa_. Corrígeme si estoy equivocada, pero tu estilo tiende más hacia "wham, bam, gracias, chica" que "hasta que la muerte nos separe". —Me detengo a levantar las cejas para enfatizarlo—. Ayer por la noche no iba a ser solo una follada casual, donde olvidas mi nombre cinco minutos después. Creo que retrocediste porque te preocupaba que el sexo hiciera las cosas demasiado reales entre nosotros. Tienes miedo de sentir algo por mí.

Por un momento, solo me mira con una mirada que no puedo leer. Es irónica, casi amarga, pero al mismo tiempo, casi parece de alguna manera... aliviado. Cuando Edward finalmente responde, su voz es mucho más tranquila.

—Qué montón de tonterías. Estás leyendo demasiado en esto. Ya te dije por qué me detuve anoche, así que deja de inventar historias locas.

Parpadeo, sorprendida por lo mucho que sus palabras pican. _Él llama a la idea de que él podría amarme..._ ¿Un montón de tonterías?

Pero, ¿qué me importa? No lo amo. El romance nunca fue parte de este matrimonio, y tampoco es parte de nuestros experimentos en el dormitorio. Entonces, ¿por qué su vehemente negación se siente tan... decepcionante? Solo estaba tratando de que él reconociera lo que Tanya y yo discutimos, que el sexo entre nosotros podría parecer una gran cosa, pero no lo es. Podemos mantenerlo casual.

Disfrazando mi punzada de dolor, rápidamente respondo—: Bueno, si te sientes mejor, entonces vamos a reprogramar el sexo para esta noche. Ya he recogido algunos condones en la farmacia en mi camino aquí esta mañana. —Miro su rostro cuidadosamente—. ¿A menos que haya un problema con eso?

Frunce el ceño, pero dice—: Suena bien para mí.

—Estupendo. Te veo en casa. —Abro la puerta y salgo, dirigiéndome hacia mi propio despacho. Espero poder hacer algo de trabajo ahora que he establecido mi vida personal de nuevo.


	10. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

EDWARD

La conversación de hoy con Isabella en el trabajo aún está sonando a través de mis oídos cuando logro llegar a casa justo antes de las cinco. Me salté mi última cita, pidiéndole a mi asistente que me cubriera, porque sé que Isabella estará esperando sexo esta noche. Y sé que necesito descubrir una forma de decirle todo a ella. El contrato. El bebé que se supone que hagamos.

Piensa que estaba asustado de tener sexo porque me preocupaba por sentir algo por ella. Pero está equivocada. Ya siento mucho por ella. Siempre lo he sentido.

Fue exigente. _Esta noche. Sexo_. Y punto. Incluso recogió algunos condones. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer? ¿Fingir una alergia al látex? De ninguna maldita manera creería eso. Es una idea tan estúpida; ni siquiera puedo creer que estoy pensando en ello. Estoy tan agitado, tengo tanto pánico, toda clase de mierdas locas están vertiéndose a través de mi cabeza.

Me saco los zapatos a patadas y los guardo en el pequeño armario de la entrada. Aflojando mi corbata, me dirijo al baño, donde miro a mi reflejo.

Cuando firmé esos papeles, parecía haber sido lo correcto. ¿Salvar la compañía? Listo. ¿Conseguir un trago con la mujer con la que siempre había soñado? Listo. ¿Y hacer un bebé? No hay problema, ¿cierto? Pero ahora que todo esto está pasando, se vuelve _real_, y jodidamente lo estoy perdiendo. Perdiendo mi ventaja.

Solo ha pasado una semana de nuestro matrimonio y ya soy el peor esposo del mundo. Carmen tenía razón sobre los círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos. Me veo como la mierda. Salpico algo de agua fría sobre mis mejillas, esperando que pueda ayudar. No tengo tanta suerte. Aún luzco confundido, cansado y asustado.

Bueno, a la mierda. Enderezo mis hombros. Ese no soy yo. No soy un niñito debilucho que está muy asustado de cuidar de su mujer. Y eso es lo que esto, ¿cierto? Isabella tiene necesidades. Y se supone que soy yo quien se encargue de esas necesidades.

Tengo dos opciones cuando Isabella llegue a casa esta noche. Puedo aclararle todo, decirle sobre la cláusula del heredero, mostrarle la sección en el contrato que ella se perdió. O... puedo mantener mi jodida treta en silencio y continuar con lo que ella quiere. Sexo sin restricciones.

Nosotros solo estamos comenzando a caernos bien. Recién está comenzando a confiar en mí. Si la follo esta noche y lo disfruta (lo que no tengo dudas de que hará) ese es un gran paso que nos llevará más cerca como pareja. ¿Y no es eso lo que necesitamos si realmente queremos ser padres juntos? Creo que eso es lo que Carmen estaba tratando de decir hoy, que Isabella y yo necesitamos disfrutar por nuestra cuenta. Después de todo, estamos en la etapa de la luna de miel en nuestro matrimonio. Hacer bebés puede suceder más tarde. Después, nuestra relación será lo suficientemente fuerte que la discusión del heredero no destrozará nada a nuestro alrededor.

Si sexo seguro es lo que ella quiere, con abundantes condones, lo haré. Si no lo hago, levantaré sus sospechas. ¿Qué opción tengo? Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es comprar más tiempo para pensar. Solo necesito callarme y hacer mi deber como esposo hasta que pueda descubrir la mejor manera de abordar el tema de bebés con ella.

Mirando una vez más en el espejo, exhalo profundamente. _Solo sigue la corriente, hombre_. Esto puede ser bueno para ambos. Puede ser el comienzo de algo real. Por ahora, mi esposa quiere ser follamigos, y estoy seguro como el infierno que no voy a rechazar _esa_ oportunidad.

Me dirijo a la cocina y comienzo a sacar ingredientes del refrigerador para hacer la cena. No sé cómo hacer muchos platillos, pero aún hay varios que recuerdo, que mamá me enseñó.

Ahora que estoy en la cocina, con el suave chisporroteo del sartén para saltear haciéndome compañía, mi decepción no se parece bastante a la catástrofe destroza mundos que creí que sería. No soy un cobarde, no estoy _mintiendo_ en realidad. Solo estoy siendo inconsciente; preocupándome de escoger el momento adecuado para sacar un tema sensible.

Trabajo con eficiencia, cortando y picando mientras espero que mi esposa llegue a casa del trabajo. Todo se siente tan normal, tan puramente mundano.

Mi teléfono repiquetea, y veo que hay un nuevo mensaje de parte de Isabella.

_Isabella: Estoy de camino a casa. ¿Todo en el plan aún está de pie para esta noche? Porque totalmente vamos a follar. ¿Cierto, Sr. Cullen?_

Leer sus sucias palabras envía una pequeña emoción a través de mí. Con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, respondo.

_Edward: Absolutamente. Estoy en ello si tú lo estás._

_Isabella: Es tiempo de montarse o callarse. Tiempo de seguir con el programa. Y por lo que puedo decir, es un gran programa ;)_

_Edward: Te veo pronto, esposita._

Río y pongo el teléfono a un lado para terminar la cena.

¿De qué demonios estaba tan asustado?

Esto va a ser divertido.

.

.

.

Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana.

Marie ƸӜƷ


	11. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

ISABELLA

El olor a pescado, limón, y hierbas verdes frescas me saluda cuando regreso a casa. Dando un paso en el apartamento, inhalo profundamente y mi estómago gruñe. Rápidamente me deshago de mis zapatillas bajas de trabajo para poder revisar la cocina.

Entro justo a tiempo para ver a Edward inclinarse para sacar un sartén de filetes de salmón asado y espárragos del horno. Cuando mira sobre su hombro por el sonido de mis pasos, trato de fingir que estaba mirando la comida y no su culo.

—Hola, Copo de nieve, buen momento.

—Eso se ve increíble. —Juro que me refiero a la cena cuando dije eso—. No sabía que podías cocinar.

Con una risa, Edward pone el sartén repleto en la encimera y se gira para sacar los platos de la alacena.

—Espera hasta probarlo antes de emocionarte demasiado. Aprendí cómo hacer pescado al horno por mamá, los vegetales y arroz del internet. —Señala un plato de vidrio lleno de arroz hindú que no había notado antes.

—Bueno, se ve bien —chillo, luego inmediatamente recuerdo que ya dije eso. Maldita sea. Podrías estar enloqueciendo un poco. Quiero esto, realmente lo hago… pero aún es nervioso-tormentoso.

Y mis mariposas solo empeoran cuando Edward me mira con una media sonrisa gatuna, llena de promesa pecaminosa.

—Pero opino que deberíamos facilitar las cosas antes… —Deja que sus palabras se arrastren.

Mi mente salta hacia donde él estará "facilitando" más tarde esa noche. Mi estómago salta con eso, y casi sin darme cuenta, humedezco los labios. Entonces alejo mis ojos de él.

—Yo, um, supongo que conseguiré las bebidas —tartamudeo, pasando más allá de él con más prisa de la estrictamente necesaria.

Encuentro una botella de chardonnay enfriándose en el refrigerador, vierto dos copas llenas, y consigo los cubiertos mientras Edward toma los platos. Una vez que la mesa está puesta, tomamos nuestro primer bocado… y un suave gemido de placer escapa de mí.

Nuestra cena es tan deliciosa como lucia y olía. Los filetes de salmón y los espárragos están frescos, tiernos, y ligeramente sazonados con sal, pimienta, y aceite de oliva. El arroz con hierba de limón está rodeando perfectamente la comida con su esponjosa fragancia.

—Asumo que me he ganado tu sello de aprobación —bromea Edward—. Espero que pueda escuchar ese sonido de nuevo más tarde.

Me ruborizo ligeramente, pero estoy de muy buen humor para decirle que se calle. Bromear en respuesta, sin embargo, es algo que puedo manejar.

—¿Qué pasó con toda tu falsa modestia de antes? Oh, podría ser un asco, solo ten paciencia conmigo….

Se ríe.

—Nunca lo dije así. Para tu información, me _gusta_ cocinar, solo que no suelo tomarme el tiempo. Y no he dominado muchas recetas. Un hombre de verdad acepta sus limitaciones.

—Evidentemente un hombre de verdad también habla en tercera persona. —Le sonrió. Luego mi tono se pone serio—. Entonces, ¿todavía te sientes bien? ¿No enfermo en absoluto?

Lo que realmente estoy peguntando es: _¿estás listo para el sexo?_ Sin tener que decir en realidad la gran palabra con S. Y quizás también me estoy disculpando por actuar como una perra más temprano, sin tener que decir en realidad la otra palabra con S.

Hace una pausa, luego me da un firme asentimiento.

—Mejor que nunca. Así que aún estoy dispuesto si tú lo estás.

Su sonrisa se desliza un poco, ¿o solo estoy imaginando cosas? Esta noche es para mi cuerpo, no para mi mente. _Si dice que está listo para ir…_ persigo las mariposas en mi estómago con otro bocado del rico salmón.

Cuando nuestros platos están vacíos Edward sugiere—: ¿Qué tal si tenemos otra copa de vino?

_Entonces supongo que no vamos solo a saltar directamente en la cama_. Estoy dividida entre el alivio y la impaciencia.

—S-seguro, eso suena agradable —respondo.

Rellenamos nuestras copas y nos movemos a la sala. Pero cuando nos sentamos en el sofá, Edward no toca su bebida. La coloca en la mesa de café… y descansa su mano en la mía. Levanto la mirada para ver que su expresión se ha vuelto predadora.

Y solo así, todo cambia. La atmosfera, ya de coqueteo, se oscurece y se espesa como el aire antes de una tormenta.

—¿Alguna vez que dije cuán caliente luces en tu ropa de oficina? —ronronea—. Bueno, en realidad, te ves caliente con todo… y estoy seguro de que lucirías incluso mejor con nada en absoluto. —Me da una sonrisa lujuriosa—. Pero llegaremos a eso pronto. De cualquier forma, como estaba diciendo, esas ropas son tan estiradas y apropiadas que verte en el trabajo siempre me da… ideas.

Mierda, esa voz debería ser ilegal. Trago con fuerza y bajo mi copa de vino antes de que la vierta completamente sobre la alfombra.

—¿C-cómo qué?

—Como arrodillarme bajo tu escritorio, mi rostro entre sus piernas, haciendo mi mejor intento para distraerte mientras estás al teléfono haciendo una llamada importante. —Su dedo traza sobre la parte posterior de mi mano, siguiendo el camino que su legua tomaría en su fantasía—. Y luego, cuando logres atravesar toda la llamada sin volar nuestra cubierta, obtendrías tu recompensa. Te levantaría y follaría sobre tu escritorio. Amontonaría la falda alrededor de tus caderas, tiraría tus pantis a un lado, la blusa abierta para poder sentir tus deliciosas tetas presionadas contra mi pecho…

Estoy sin palabras. Por cuan caliente se siente mi rostro, probablemente también estoy roja como un tomate.

Edward continúa—: Las personas dicen que solo las mujeres se sienten atraídas por el poder. Eso es una mierda. Los hombres también… la mayoría de ellos solo les asuntan las mujeres poderosas. Pero no a mí. —Aprieta su agarre en mi mano y la baja para ahuecar su enorme y duro bulto, mostrándome cuán ciertas son sus palabras—. Ten la seguridad, Copo de nieve, que no voy a detenerme esta noche. No hasta que estés satisfecha.

Mi réplica se disuelve en un gemido cuando me besa con fuerza.

Su mano acuna mi cabeza, sus dedos enredados con mi cabello, agarrándolo firmemente, guiándome a donde quiere. A donde ambos queremos. Su otra mano me acaricia, rozando la larga línea de mi mandíbula, bajando mi cuello y luego de vuelta una vez más. Una lenta y firme caricia que está destinada a relajarme, abrirme a sus toques. Y funciona. Pronto estoy derritiéndome sobre él.

Como si pudiera sentir el momento exacto en que estoy lista, sus dedos se deslizan abajo para deshacer mi blusa. Un botón tras otro se libera, el ritmo tan tranquilo que casi empiezo a retorcerme. Sin querer que él rompa nuestro beso, ni siquiera para una pausa, ni siquiera para desvestirme, me escabullo fuera de mi blusa por mí misma. Siento su boca curvarse en una pequeña y presumida sonrisa contra mis labios.

Sus toques se transforman de calmantes a estimulantes… burlándose del sensible punto justo bajo mi oreja, trazando la bajada de mi columna todo el camino desde mi nunca hasta la región lumbar. Mi aliento se engancha en anticipación cada vez que sus dedos se topan con el broche de mi sujetador, preguntándome si _ahora_ es cuando él lo deshará. Pero solo cuando me arqueo en su contra él finalmente se mueve.

Con un simple y hábil movimiento de sus dedos, mi banda se afloja. Mis mejillas se calientan y suprimo un pequeño chillido de sorpresa. _Caray… sé que ha tenido un montón de práctica desvistiendo mujeres, pero ni siquiera yo puedo sacar mi sujetador con una sola mano._

Edward se tira hacia atrás para arrastrar las tiras por mis hombros, bebiendo la vista de mis pechos mientras son lentamente liberados. Tiemblo, sintiendo sus ojos en mí como una caricia física. Aún estoy llevando mi falda y pantimedias, pero la mirada hambrienta de Edward me hace sentir tan expuesta. En una extraña y buena manera, aunque… no vulnerable y débil. Como si viera la verdadera yo, desenmascarada, y fuera la hermosa cosa que ha visto jamás. La única mujer en su mundo.

Casi con adoración, inclina su cabeza para besar mi pezón. Succionando mi respiración; incluso ese ligero tóqueme atraviesa como una descarga estática. Alentado, lo saborea de nuevo, tomándose su tiempo esta vez, sus labios se deslizan sobre el endurecido nudo, enviando chispas directamente a mi clítoris. Dejo salir un suave y ronco gemido cuando comienza succionar y lamer, luego otro cuando acuna mi otro pecho con una larga mano y pellizca mi pezón.

—Es-espera, tiempo fuera —jadeo—. Tú aun estás… camisa… no es justo… —Es casi malditamente imposible formar una oración bajo este ataque.

Sonriendo, Edward retrocede. Tomo la oportunidad para recuperar mi aliento mientras tira de su camiseta por sobre su cabeza y la deja caer en el suelo junto a la mía.

—¿Quieres retomar esto en la habitación? —pregunta.

Asiento enfáticamente, contenta de que me salvó del esfuerzo de decirlo en voz alta. Lo deseo tan desesperadamente, mi cuerpo entero está zumbando.

Toma mi mano y me lleva por el pasillo. Se sienta en la cama, conmigo de pie entre sus rodillas, y se inclina hacia adelante para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Mientras sus manos trabajan en abrir el cierre de mi falda lápiz, su boca reanuda su asalto a mis pechos. Respiro con dificultad, sujetando sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio.

Por fin la tela negra se amontona en el piso y doy un paso fuera de ella, más allá de su abrazo. La erección de Edward rosa la parte inferior de mi muslo. Sintiéndome audaz, empujo mi rodilla hacia adelante y la froto en su contra, y me recompensa con un gemido ahogado. Luego es mi turno de gemir cuando Edward acuna mi entrepierna firmemente.

—Maldición —gruñe—, empapaste tus bragas, Copo de nieve. Probablemente podría lograr que te corras ahora mismo, justo así.

De repente, estoy sobre mi espalda, Edward se cierne sobre mí.

—Pero no lo haré —continua—. Porque ambos sabemos de lo que se trata esta noche. Algo de buena y anticuada _follada_. —Un dedo se arrastra desde mi clavícula, entre mis pechos, y todo el camino bajando por mi cuerpo, dejando piel de gallina en su estela. Muerdo mi labio mientras la punta de su dedo pasa sobre los labios de mi coño a través de la húmeda tela de mis bragas.

Sonríe como un lobo.

—Sin embargo, tenemos que ponerte agradable y húmeda primero.

Y con eso, antes de que pueda decir algo, Edward aparta mis bragas y se sumerge. Un salvaje y agudo grito surge de mi garganta. Su lengua se retuerce contra mi hinchado clítoris y apenas puedo recuperar el aliento, mucho menos mantenerme en silencio. Jesús, el chico come coño como si se estuviera muriendo de sed. Su largo y grueso dedo se empuja en mi interior, se curva, y _¡santa mierda, hazlo de nuevo!_ Mis dedos se aprietan en su cabello, empujando su rostro contra mi coño hasta que probablemente no puede respirar, pero no me importa, no puedo detenerme, es demasiado y mis músculos se han bloqueado por su cuenta.

Su dedo de retira, solo para volver con refuerzos. Pequeños ruidos desesperado escapan de mí mientras Edward lame mi clítoris y hace movimiento de tijera con su dedos índice y medio profundo en mi interior. En realidad, estoy temblando, y no es solo por las sensaciones sobrecargadas. Sé porque él está poniendo tanto esfuerzo en prepararme. He visto su enorme polla antes… y ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que tuve algo dentro de mí. Así que voy a necesitar toda la lubricación y estiramiento que pueda conseguir.

Una emoción baja por mi columna, una parte nerviosa de diez partes de emoción. Mi estómago se aprieta con anticipación. Estoy tan lista para esto, para él, me siento en llamas. Jadeando ruidosamente, me estremezco y aprieto alrededor de sus dedos. _Casi allí, casi…_

Hasta que el hijo de puta se retira.

—Todavía no —bromea.

Casi le doy una mirada sucia por detenerse. Pero sé lo que sigue, y quiero venirme con él dentro de mí. Asiento con anhelo y sin palabras, mientras rápidamente se deshace de sus pantalones y bóxer, luego toma un condón del cajón de su mesa de noche y lo enrolla.

Espera, esto parece equivocado. Trato de recoger mis empañados pensamientos. ¿Tenía condones todo este tiempo… anoche también? ¿Entonces por qué se detuvo cuando lo mencioné? ¿Y porque tuve que ir a la farmacia esta mañana?

Pero mis pensamientos se disuelven cuando comienza a introducir su pene dentro de mí. Mi respiración se engancha; es tan grueso y ha sido un largo tiempo, incluso el primer centímetro pica un poco.

—Espera —jadeo, se congela inmediatamente.

—¿Estás bien allí?

—S-sí —respondo—. Continua. Solo… ve despacio. —No hay forma en el infierno que quiera que se detenga ahora. No me importa de dónde vinieron los condones, siempre y cuando podamos solo _follar_ ya.

Poco a poco, trabaja su camino dentro de mí, haciendo pausas cada vez que me tenso.

—Buena chica. Lo estás haciendo muy bien —murmura.

Su voz es tensa; estoy segura de que se está conteniendo. Se ve increíblemente sexi posicionado sobre mí, con sus labios separados y esas venas sobresaliendo en sus tensos antebrazos.

Solo cuando siento que no puedo tomar nada más, por fin él termina. Ya estoy húmeda con sudor. La sensación de plenitud es impresionante, un ligeramente ardiente estiramiento que se balancea en el filo del cuchillo entre el placer y dolor.

Comienza a retirarse de nuevo, luego se empuja de vuelta dentro, tan lentamente como antes. Pero ya estoy lista para la cosa real ahora. Hundo mis talones en su espalda baja para instarlo.

Sus ojos se iluminan.

—Oh, ¿así es cómo es?

Gimo en respuesta, porque formar palabras reales cuando él está tan profundo dentro de mí no es posible.

—¿Estás lista para ser follada duro ahora? —Lentamente se retira, casi todo el camino, luego estampa sus caderas hacia adelante.

Mi boca cae abierta en un grito silencioso. Se mece de nuevo y golpea dentro una y otra vez, finalmente follándome en serio. Dicha se estrella a través de mí con cada fuerte empuje, cada ola viniendo justo en los talones de la última, manteniéndome a flote, ahogada, abrumada. Estoy mareada de placer. Es tan intenso que no puedo pensar, o respirar, o hacer algo más que gemir.

—Maldición, nena, te sientes increíble —gruñe Edward—. He querido esto por tanto tiempo. Solía masturbarme cada noche pensando en ti… quería enterrar mi polla en ti, hacerte gritar mi nombre. Me hacías venirme tan jodidamente duro.

Su voz es desigual con necesidad. Siento una emoción con la idea de que lo vuelto tan salvaje, lo he hecho perder todo su control. Edward Cullen, el hombre que puede tener a cualquier mujer que quiera, ha esperado años por mí.

Aplasta nuestros labios juntos, su lengua buscándome. El cambio de posición empuja mis piernas arriba, y su pelvis se muele contra mi clítoris con cada movimiento. Gimo desesperadamente en su boca. Las ondulaciones de éxtasis surgen más y más alto…

Hasta que alcanza la cresta y se estrella, mi liberación golpeando a través de mí.

—¡Edward! —grito mientras me divido en sus brazos.

—Joder, puedo sentirte viniendo… tan apretada, tan bueno, voy…

Su voz ronca colapsa en un gruñido sin forma, un sonido oscuro y primitivo de puro placer. Da un par de empujes más fuertes, estremeciéndose hasta que sus caderas se desaceleran y finalmente se detienen.

Por un par de minutos solo nos aferramos uno al otro, jadeando por aire, saboreando las ultimas replicas mientras bajamos de nuestra altura. No estoy segura de que pueda levantarme ni siquiera si lo quisiera. Ahora entiendo a lo que las mujeres se refieren cuando hablan sobre sentir a la Tierra moverse.

Tomo una respiración cuando Edward se mueve. Se inclina sobre mí para lanzar el condón en la basura, luego se acuesta a mi lado, su cabeza apoyada en su codo para mirarme.

—Así que… ¿qué te pareció?

Oh, vamos. Después de todo eso, no debería esperar que hable coherentemente, solamente deja una maldita crítica en gemir.

—Bueno —murmuro. Eso es lo mejor que puedo manejar. Pero supongo que es menos vergonzoso que _once de diez o no puedo sentir mis piernas._

Siento su risa más que oírla. Alcanza mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

Levantado mi mano hasta sus labios, presiona un suave beso en la parte posterior de ella, luego tira para pasar mi brazo sobre su cuerpo.

Me mantengo segura en su abrazo, me acuesto flácida, exhausta, bañada en un cálido resplandor dorado de satisfacción. Finalmente lo hice. Follé a Edward Cullen, y fue una de las mejores ideas que he tenido jamás. Sabía que el sexo era mejor que en mis pasadas experiencias, de lo contrario, las personas no hablarían sobre ello tanto como la hacían, pero nunca imagine que podría ser así de bueno. Incluso mi fantasía adolescente apenas la alcanzaba.

Decido que mi aburrido y doloroso juego con Mike no contaba en absoluto. Esta noche fue mi _verdadera_ primera vez. Todo un nuevo mundo de placer se ha abierto ante mí, y tengo la intención de explorarlo por completo.

Un enorme bostezo me alcanza, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. _Uf… justo después de conseguir algo de descanso._

Me inclino más cerca de Edward y acomodo mi cabeza en su bíceps. Juntos, nos dormimos.


	12. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

EDWARD

Viendo a Isabella poner este culo engreído en su lugar es estimulante.

Es nuestra reunión regular de planificación ejecutiva del viernes por la mañana con el presidente del consejo, el padre de Isabella, Charlie; el consejero de mi difunto padre, Aro; y los jefes de departamento de mercadotecnia, finanzas y recursos humanos. Isabella acaba de terminar de explicar su plan para el próximo trimestre. Y el ejecutivo de finanzas, un dinosaurio llamado Peter quien deberíamos haber despedido la última década, cometió el error fatal de cuestionar su experiencia un poco demasiado inflexible.

—Peter, aprecio tu pasión por el tema. —La voz de Isabella es segura y firme, mucho más tranquila de lo que yo hubiera estado en su lugar—. Pero desde que Edward y yo tomamos el control como copresidentes, el desempeño de esta compañía ha mejorado constantemente.

Peter se mueve en su silla con un ruido que suena demasiado como una burla para mi gusto.

Frunzo el ceño. _Oye, vete a la mierda, amigo_.

No sé por qué precisamente ahora se me ocurre, pero los prejuicios a los que Isabella se ha enfrentado para hacerse cargo de su oficina de la esquina y encabezar la mesa de la conferencia seguramente han sido desalentadores. Es joven, mujer y la hija del antiguo jefe, todas las cosas que los hombres de mentalidad pequeña como Peter toman para asumir que no está calificada para su nuevo papel.

Quiero tirar mis propios dos centavos sobre su comportamiento, pero no lo hago. Isabella puede manejarse a sí misma, y no voy a insinuar lo contrario saltando a su rescate, especialmente no frente a todos estos oficiales de la compañía. No necesita un hombre para salvarla, y es una cualidad que admiro tanto de ella.

Sin perder un latido, Isabella termina apagando a Peter como si no hubiera escuchado su burla.

—Si usted desea discutir mi plan más adelante, puede encontrarme en mi oficina más tarde y estaré feliz de dirigirlo a través de ello... con palabras sencillas, si le sirve ayuda. Sin embargo, no dejaré que desvié esta reunión. Ahora, ¿alguien tiene más trabajo, o se suspende la sesión?

La boca de Peter se abre. Pero pronto lo cierra otra vez, derrotado, y suprimo una sonrisa.

Cuando nadie más dice una palabra, Isabella se pone en pie.

—Gracias a todos por su tiempo esta mañana, y por favor tengan los resúmenes de su departamento para mí al final del día.

Todo el mundo se dispersa hasta que solo Isabella y yo estamos de pie en la sala de conferencias.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto.

Inhala un profundo suspiro.

—Por supuesto.

Incluso si ella no estaba bien, está en su ADN poner un rostro valiente y seguir adelante. Me hace sentir orgulloso de conocerla, trabajar con ella y ser el hombre que llega a casa con ella.

—Peter es un perdedor. Vamos, vamos a tomar un té.

Ella sonríe por primera vez desde que comenzó la reunión.

—Suena genial.

Llevo a Isabella a mi oficina, donde mi secretario lo pensó lo suficiente como para conseguirme un hervidor eléctrico. Un pequeño carro con tapa de cristal tiene agua embotellada, una colección de diferentes tés ingleses en bolsas, y un par de tazas.

Cuando el agua se calienta, le sirvo a Isabella una taza y se la entrego. Me mira con vacilación.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—¿Te importa si cerramos la puerta?

—No en absoluto. —Camino a través de la oficina y cierro la puerta, preguntándome porque la privacidad.

Toma su té mientras preparo mi propia taza, luego me siento en el sillón junto al suyo. El sol de la mañana hace que todo se sienta alegre, pero sospecho que hay algo en su mente. Ella retuerce la sencilla banda de diamantes y platino en su dedo.

—Dime lo que piensas, Copo de nieve—le pregunto. Algo grave se está formando claramente allí, y sospecho que tiene que ver con anoche.

Follamos como conejos y dormimos desnudos en los brazos del otro. Esta mañana, nos preparamos para el trabajo y desayunamos como de costumbre, como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza, si se arrepiente o qué.

Mi pene definitivamente quiere una repetición. Ya he empezado a fantasear acerca de pasar todo el fin de semana follándola hasta la inconsciencia. _Oye, un hombre puede tener esperanza, ¿verdad?_ Pero no sé cómo se siente sobre nuestra primera vez. Y para ser honesto tampoco estoy muy seguro de cómo me siento.

Una parte de mí esperaba que el sexo fuera mediocre. Ese olor fresco y recogido de Isabella se derramaría en el dormitorio, y ella sería un resto sin vida. Oh, qué equivocado estaba. Fue sensible y oh-tan-impaciente por mí, emparejando mi empuje por su empuje, lloriqueando gritos atractivos cada vez que golpeaba profundamente en ella.

¿Y cuándo se corrió? No se reprimió, como algunas mujeres, temiendo ser demasiado fuerte, haciendo del sexo algo vergonzoso. No, Isabella lo celebró.

Gritando con su orgasmo, jadeando mi nombre, agarrando mi espalda. La seguí por el borde y ahora me temo que la seguiría a cualquier parte.

Anoche fue casi demasiado perfecto. Mejor que cualquier mujer con la que he estado. Y una parte profunda y oscura de mí ya sabe la razón por qué. Ella es especial; hay algo entre nosotros que nunca he tenido antes. A pesar de que siempre he querido a Isabella, siempre me sentía fuertemente con ella, es una tontería admitir lo mucho que significa para mí. Cuánto me golpea el corazón, cuán lejos voy a ir por ella...

_Aparentemente no lo suficiente como para hablar con ella sobre el contrato._ Mi estómago se endurece.

Isabella coloca la taza en la mesa de cristal que está frente a nosotros y cruza las piernas. Está usando un vestido blanco atractivo y una chaqueta negra sobre la parte superior. Un collar turquesa grueso es el único destello brillante de color en su traje, pero es exactamente lo suficiente. La mujer sabe cómo presentarse.

Recordando mis pensamientos de la reunión anterior, me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasa cada mañana, encontrando el equilibrio perfecto entre sentirse femenina y ser tomada seriamente como profesional.

—Yo, um—Se detiene, mirando las uñas rojas.

—Dime. —Me inclino más cerca.

—Anoche fue... —Habla más bajo de nuevo, retorciéndose las manos en el regazo—. Fue como una lista de cosas para hacer antes de morir. Algo para comprobar mi lista de sexo sin ataduras con Edward Cullen. Pensé que sería divertido, y me puse a hacerlo.

—¿Y ahora que lo hemos hecho? —Mi corazón comienza a golpear.

Ella respira profundamente.

—Mírame, Isabella. —Necesito ver en sus ojos, necesito ver si lo lamenta como yo temo que lo hace

Levanta la vista, y la profundidad que manda en su mirada casi me atormenta.

—Una vez no fue suficiente—respira.

En un latido del corazón, la he empujado en mis brazos, aplastando su pecho contra el mío. Su lengua salta para burlarse de su labio inferior justo antes de que mi boca se estrelle contra la suya.

La necesito fuera de este vestido e inclinada sobre mi escritorio tan pronto como jodidamente sea posible. Sin romper nuestro beso, arranco su chaqueta y encuentro la cremallera en la parte de atrás del vestido, bajándolo por la pendiente graciosa de su espina dorsal. Una vez que se desnudó, solo su sujetador de encaje color piel, tanga y tacones de aguja negros, la hago girar para que esté frente a mi escritorio.

Colocando cada una de sus palmas en el escritorio, digo—: Sujétate, nena. — Luego me arrodillo detrás de ella y le acaricio el culo redondo, dándole un golpe juguetón.

Suelta un grito agudo, más sorprendido que dolorido.

—Shh —le digo, alisando mi mano sobre la mancha rosa—. ¿Puedes quedarte quieta y callada para mí?

Isabella asiente, su mirada se dirige hacia la puerta de mi oficina. La puerta muy cerrada donde alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento.

Froto su coño a través de la tela húmeda del tanga y ella levanta su trasero, balanceando las caderas contra mi mano.

—Tan ansiosa. ¿Prometes que puedes quedarte callada?

Ella asiente de nuevo.

Levanto el borde de sus bragas y empujo un dedo en su ceñido canal. Tan deliciosamente apretado y caliente. Disfruto de la vista de mirar mi dedo hundirse, más profundo y más profundo, un nudillo que desaparece después de otro, entonces lentamente hacia fuera otra vez. Ella ya está respirando fuerte, y sus paredes interiores me agarran con cada movimiento.

Casarse me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo. No quiero un desfile sin fin de una sola noche. Quiero... intimidad. Domesticidad. Alguien para cocinar y abrazar, alguien para compartir mis triunfos y mantener mi cama caliente por la noche.

Quiero una esposa. Quiero a Isabella.

Pero una vez más, una sombra cae sobre mis pensamientos. Todavía le estoy ocultando la verdad. No sé cómo va a reaccionar, cómo explicar las cosas de una manera que proteja tanto sus sentimientos como la compañía. Y mientras la engañe, nunca podré tener la verdadera conexión que deseo. El secreto de la cláusula de heredero será un muro entre nosotros. Invisible para ella, insalvable para mí.

Me doy una sacudida mental. Isabella está jadeando y balanceando sus caderas al mismo tiempo con mi movimiento, desesperada por más. ¿Qué mierda me pasa? El trasero desnudo de Isabella y el coño están directamente en mi rostro y no puedo prestar atención.

_Enfoque, idiota_, me grito a mí mismo. _Tu mujer te necesita_. _¿Qué clase de hombre la dejaría colgando?_

Retiro los dedos, oh joder, su pequeño gemido de decepción entusiasma directamente a mi pene, presiono sobre su espalda hasta que se acuesta sobre el escritorio con su trasero levantado, y planto mis labios justo sobre su clítoris. Solo una dura succión saca un grito salvaje de sus labios. Con una risa, me inclino sobre mis talones.

—Lo siento—susurra—. Por favor, no te detengas. Me comportaré.

Sonrío y buceo por más. Plantando ambas manos en las mejillas de su trasero, separo los labios húmedos con los pulgares para poder alcanzar los puntos que la hacen morder su labio mientras lucha para permanecer en silencio.

Lamo y chupo hasta que es un lío tembloroso, retorciéndose. No dejo de comer sin piedad su coño por detrás. Mis dedos cavan en sus caderas mientras presiono mi rostro más fuerte en ella. Necesito estar más profundo. Necesito estar lo más cerca posible de Isabella, ahogándome en su sabor, olor y sensación de calor, y aun así no es suficiente.

Se corre con un gemido ahogado, su pecho agitado en mi escritorio. Le beso el trasero, los muslos, la parte de atrás de las rodillas mientras se estremece, luego me levanto.

En lugar de agradecerme, o hacer alguna observación seca como he llegado a esperar de ella, Isabella inmediatamente comienza a abrir el frente de mis pantalones. _Diablos, sí_. Mi cinturón golpea el piso y me baja los pantalones y el bóxer hasta las rodillas.

Toma mi pene en sus manos y comienza a bombear mientras me besa la garganta. Es tan dulce, tan ansiosa, es casi demasiado. La levanto por las caderas y la siento en mi escritorio. Todavía lleva su tanga, pero eso no es problema.

Mientras continúa acariciándome, me paso entre sus muslos y levanto el borde elástico de sus bragas, tirándolos todo el camino hacia un lado para que ella esté expuesta a mí.

—¿Estás lista para más? —pregunto, separándola delicadamente con los pulgares.

Un gemido es la única afirmación que obtengo. Me acerco y froto la cabeza de mi polla contra su clítoris. Isabella jadea y mira hacia abajo entre nosotros.

—Eres tan sexi—digo, frotándome a lo largo de su calor, cubriéndome con su humedad.

Me mira a los ojos todo el tiempo. Es una emoción que no puede mantener su mirada de la mía, pero hay algo que me asusta también. Al igual que va a ver exactamente lo que siento, descubrir que mis sentimientos por ella corren mucho más profundo que el falso marido y mujer. Tal vez esto es lo que significa amar a alguien. Es aterrador e incierto, y siempre estás aterrorizado de joderlo. Pero para mí, no es una cuestión de si lo jodo. Es cuando.

_Enfoque, Edward_.

Alineo la cabeza de mi pene y presiono hacia adelante el más pequeño pedacito. Solo la punta ha entrado en ella y me detengo, dándome cuenta de que estamos sin un condón. Trago saliva.

¿Lo sabe Isabella también? ¿Está bien con esto, o simplemente no se dio cuenta? Permaneciendo perfectamente quieto, vuelvo a clavar su clítoris. Ella gime mi nombre.

—Shh, nena. —Acaricio el cabello de su rostro y le beso los labios.

Hay algo cautivador en este momento. Amplia luz del día vertiendo a través de la ventana, luces halógenas quemando por encima. Puedo ver cada parte de ella. Es íntimo e ilícito, y eso es un gran excitante.

Trato de evitar empujar; no quiero que grite y nos descubran. Las puertas de vidrio esmerilado no bloquean mucho el sonido. Estoy seguro de que mi secretaria ya escuchó a Isabella cuando se corrió.

Sigo la mirada de Isabella hacia donde está retenida, el lugar donde mi cuerpo se une a la suya. Solo la cabeza ensanchada de mi polla está enterrada, una gruesa vena pulsando a lo largo del eje. Le acaricio el clítoris de nuevo y siento que sus músculos internos me aprietan. El placer se cierne en mi espina dorsal y estoy demasiado cerca de correrme ya.

—No me aprietes así—gruño.

—Mierda.

Isabella baja del escritorio. Por un segundo, creo que ha oído a alguien, que uno de nuestros colegas, o peor, su padre, está a punto de abrir la puerta. Pero cuando ella no hace un movimiento para cubrirse, sé que no es eso.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Sin condón. No podemos.

_Mierda._

_No, tacha eso, doble mierda_.

—Bueno, esta situación... —Miro hacia abajo a mi erección erguida—. Necesita ser atendida. ¿Cómo se puede esperar que trabaje el resto del día con esto?

Frunce los labios. Casi espero que me diga que me joda y me encargue de ello. Es lo que la vieja Isabella habría hecho. Pero esta hermosa criatura sexual ante mí no es la vieja Isabella.

—¿Y cómo me propones que me encargue de eso, señor Cullen?

Me encanta que esté jugando bien en mi fantasía de sexo en la oficina, completa con llamarme por mi nombre propio.

—Podría enviarte a una caza de búsqueda de condones, pero eso podría tardar demasiado. O... —Me toco la barbilla con aire pensativo.

—¿O?

—Podría doblarle sobre mi escritorio y follar ese culo hermoso tuyo, o mirarte envolver esos pequeños labios alrededor de mi pene y tragar cada gota que te doy.

Falta decir que la idea de cualquiera me excita infinitamente.

Se ve tímida por un momento, solo un momento, y me muero por saber qué está pensando. Entonces su confianza vuelve.

—No estoy teniendo la primera vez que hacemos… _eso_ en tu oficina.

—¿Esa puerta trasera? —pregunto.

Me da un rápido asentimiento.

_Interesante_. No está diciendo nunca; está diciendo que no ahora mismo.

Mi pequeño Copo de nieve se ha derretido en un charco para mí. Se ha ido la mujer fría, sin sentido, que quería tan mal susurrar. Ahora es la mujer de mis sueños, dura cuando tiene que ser, pero suave y ansiosa cuando estamos solos.

Sin otra palabra, Isabella cae de rodillas ante mí y me toma en la mano. Entonces su boca está sobre mí y su cabeza se balancea en el tiempo con su mano, y _santa mierda, mi esposa da buenas mamadas_.

Después de solo un minuto, estoy jadeando y mis abdominales están apretados, mi orgasmo cerca.

—Isabella—gruño, acariciando sus mejillas en mis manos mientras ella continúa balanceándose arriba y abajo—. Voy a venirme.

Le advierto para darle una oportunidad de alejarse, pensando que voy a soplar mi carga en la pila de memorandos en mi escritorio. Pero su boca no se mueve, excepto para tragarme más profundo con un gemido sensual.

_Mierda_. Me corro duro, con la sangre atronadora en mis oídos, y Isabella se traga cada gota.

—Santo infierno, princesa. —La ayudo a ponerse en pie, luego me meto de nuevo dentro de mis pantalones—. Eso fue increíble.

Me da una sonrisa astuta.

—Me alegro de que lo haya disfrutado, señor Cullen.

Después de un largo beso de despedida, Isabella se va y me siento en mi escritorio con una sonrisa de amor en los labios.

Pero la atmósfera pacífica no es para siempre. Con un golpe en el marco de la puerta, Charlie entra.

—Oye, Edward, ¿tienes un minuto?

A regañadientes, asiento con la cabeza. _Mierda_. Espero que no note que huele a coño aquí. El coño de su hija.

—Entra, Charlie. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Te importa si cierro la puerta? —pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. —Hasta ahora su visita es extrañamente similar a la de Isabella, pero si él piensa que estoy comiendo su culo en mi escritorio, está malditamente equivocado.

Una vez que la puerta de la oficina está cerrada, Charlie se baja en el sillón frente a mi escritorio.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —pregunta, sus labios fruncidos y su tono lleno de escepticismo.

—¿Bien? —respondo, confundido. _¿A qué demonios quiere llegar?_

—He venido a hablarte de algo sensible. Específicamente, ¿Isabella ya está embarazada?

—Um—Trago y mi mirada se aleja de la suya.

—Porque me temo que la pequeña rabieta de Peter en la reunión de esta mañana fue solo el comienzo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Si alguno de estos asesinos trata de minar a Isabella, si alguno de ellos intenta venir a ella de alguna manera, que Dios me ayude...

Charlie se desplaza incómodo en su asiento.

—La junta acordó noventa días.

—Sí, ¿y? —Toque mis dedos impacientemente en el escritorio. Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, según mi reloj.

—Y más de un mes ha pasado sin muchos resultados en el camino. Se están volviendo inquietos. Siguen recibiendo ofertas para disolvernos, hijo.

La mirada en sus ojos no es solo incertidumbre. Es puro pánico. Dejo escapar un suspiro pesado.

—Y hay algo más—continúa—. Mi salud...

—¿Qué pasa, Charlie? —Me inclino hacia adelante en mi silla, apoyando los codos en el escritorio.

—Bueno, me diagnosticaron una forma agresiva de cáncer a principios de este año, como ustedes saben. Pero he recibido noticias de mi oncólogo que no ha respondido al tratamiento tan bien como esperábamos.

—¿Lo sabe Isabella?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Aún no. Espero intentar un tratamiento más antes de decirle. Y ahora tiene mucho en su plato.

Asiento. Estoy familiarizado con lo que es ver a un padre morir.

—Voy a cuidar de ella, Charlie.

Me sonríe tristemente.

—Sé que lo harás. —Luego se levanta de su asiento y se aleja hacia la puerta.

No me gusta la caída de sus hombros, la cansada derrota en su postura.

—Charlie, resiste, amigo. Tenemos esto. —Forjo un optimismo esperanzador en mi voz.

Se enfrenta a mí y asiente.

—Solo tengamos una prueba de embarazo pronto. Necesitamos buenas noticias por aquí.

Mi boca se seca, y juro que puedo sentir la sangre escurrirse de mi rostro.

—Pronto. —Me ahogo.

—Con ustedes dos casados, los números elevándose, y un bebé esperanzadamente en el camino, la junta no tendrá una pierna para estar de pie. Ganarás esta pelea.

Charlie se va, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Lo que es bueno, porque no sé cómo puedo enfrentarme a nadie en este momento.

Isabella todavía no lo sabe. La compañía todavía está en problemas. Todo está montado en esto. Pero si voy a hablar con Isabella, decirle que la verdadera razón por la que nos casamos era producir un heredero, tengo buenas razones para creer que se marchará para siempre. Y si no la embarazo, perderemos nuestra compañía en una firma rival. O bien pierdo a Isabella... O perder Cullen & Swan Enterprises.

Me inclino hacia delante para enterrar el rostro en mis manos. _Cristo_.

¿Qué voy a hacer?


	13. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

ISABELLA

La siguiente semana pasa en un borrón de largas horas y momentos robados.

En los días hábiles, Edward y yo rompemos nuestros culos en la oficina, los modelos perfectos de diligente liderazgo. Pero coqueteamos y nos besamos en cada oportunidad que tenemos, y protegemos celosamente nuestras noches juntos. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Cullen & Swan no es el único centro de mi vida; algo más se le unió.

Con el familiar golpe en mi puerta abierta de la oficina, levanto la mirada de mi computadora.

Edward se apoya contra el marco de la puerta.

—Hola allí, Copo de nieve. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Esa es una línea de ligue, o estás hablando sobre real y literal hambre? —respondo con una ceja elevada. _Si me pregunta si quiero una gran y linda salchicha, juro por Dios..._

—Tomaré lo que sea que obtenga. —Ríe Edward—. Pero no, solo estaba preguntándome si querías ir por un almuerzo pronto. Quería pedirte tu opinión profesional sobre un par de cosas.

Lo considero. Por un lado, como que estoy en medio de algo. Por otro, también estoy teniendo hambre. Reviso mi reloj. En efecto, es hora del almuerzo. Y estaremos hablando sobre negocios mientras comemos...

_¿Por qué no?_ Decidiendo que este reporte puede esperar otra hora, ruedo mi silla hacia atrás y me levanto.

—Puedo ir ahora mismo si estás listo. En realidad, también tengo cosas que quería preguntarte.

Tomamos el elevador para bajar al vestíbulo. El clima es agradable, así que decidimos caminar a un pequeño, pero con clase, bar de sushi a una cuadra de la oficina. Todo el camino hasta allí, nos mantenemos buscando razones para tocar al otro; manos rozando juntas, caderas "accidentalmente" chocando, juguetones golpes de nudillos en los hombros, rápidos y afectivos apretones alrededor de la cadera.

La anfitriona nos sienta en una acogedora mesa para dos, lejos de la ventana.

Una vez que tenemos nuestros tragos, le recuerdo a Edward—: Así que, ¿querías preguntarme algo?

Hace un gesto con su mano.

—Tú primero.

—Bueno —comienzo, apoyándome hacia atrás en la silla—, estoy preocupada sobre el retiro de este año. —Normalmente, mantenemos un retiro tropical de la compañía cada invierno, y siempre invitamos a los ejecutivos de nuestros más valiosos clientes. Todo es parte de mantener la imagen de Cullen & Swan de un servicio lujoso y personalizado—. Simplemente no creo que podamos permitirlo ahora mismo. Incluso si podemos, hará las cosas excesivamente ajustadas...

Espero que Edward se oponga. O al menos, que haga una insinuación sobre las "cosas ajustadas". Eventos como estos siempre son enormes oportunidades de contactos. Y si nos desviamos de nuestra rutina usual, los clientes podrían sospechar sobre nuestras finanzas. La última cosa que necesitamos es una repetición de pánico de Red Dog Optics el último mes.

Pero Edward me sorprende cuando responde—: Entonces, cancelémoslo este año. Nuestros empleados lo entenderán, y podemos encontrar otra manera de endulzar a nuestros clientes.

Parpadeo, el té helado detenido a medio camino de mi boca.

—Eso es exactamente lo que he estado pensando. Lees mi mente.

Hasta ahora, he visto su traviesa sonrisa concienzuda un millón de veces, pero ésta aún envía un sutil cosquilleo por mi columna cuando él ronronea.

—Espero que también haya otras cosas más divertidas en tu mente.

Mientras no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, trato de permanecer firme y enfocada.

—De regreso a nuestros clientes, ¿qué "otras maneras" tienes en mente?

Pensando, Edward frota su barbilla con rastrojo.

—Podríamos invitar a los ejecutivos a una gala privada. Un día, una noche. Incluso si pagamos por su tarifa aérea y hotel, será menos costoso que enviar a mil personas a Jamaica. Podemos decir algo como "decidimos presentar un evento más íntimo este año", así no tenemos que admitir la verdadera razón.

—¿Ellos no verán a través de eso? —En esta clase de contexto, todos saben que _íntimo_ es solo una palabra clave para _pequeño_.

Edward se encoje de hombros.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? Si dices que no podemos permitirnos un retiro este año, entonces te creo.

Estoy avergonzada de sentir un pequeño aleteo con sus palabras. Confía en mi juicio profesional sin preguntas. Era una declaración tan simple e inocente, pero cargaba tanto peso, tanta fe.

—Y tenemos que poner la misma clase de confianza en ellos, para que nos vean por lo que realmente somos —continúa Edward—. Nunca sabes... si realmente queremos transformar Cullen & Swan, la honestidad podría volverse nuestra fuerza más grande. Un cliente inteligente apreciaría nuestra economía y eficiencia. —Me guiña—. Y no te preocupes, aún les mostraré un gran momento, con o sin presupuesto. No extrañarán ni un poco el Caribe cuando termine con ellos.

—De acuerdo, seguro. Lo dejaré al animal maestro de las fiestas. —Sorbiendo mi bebida, agito una mano—. Luce como que tenemos un consenso. La moción pasó. Ahora es tu turno.

Él dice—: He estado debatiendo si lanzar nuestro nuevo estilo de servicio a Acentix Telecom. Son de la vieja escuela... —Uno de los varios estándares que papá y Carlisle se las arreglaron para mantener a la espera con los años, de hecho—. Y siempre han estado felices con nuestro trabajo en el pasado.

—Así que, lo que estás preguntando es, ¿siquiera deberíamos molestarnos intentando actualizarlos? —aclaro.

—Correcto. Supuse que dirías "Si no hay nada roto, no lo repares". —Voltea él sus palmas hacia arriba—. Pero pensé en preguntarte, de todas formas.

Miro fijamente mi vaso mientras mido nuestras opciones. Edward me conoce bien; mi primer instinto es evadir el gasto de recurso en un trabajo no-vital. Juntarnos para una cita de lanzamiento no tomaría una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo, pero no es muy probable un interés muy grande en retorno tampoco.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, me siento audaz. Algo dentro de mí susurra _¿por qué no?_ Y esa voz suena mucho como Edward.

El hombre sorbe su bebida y me mira, manteniendo el silencio, dándome todo el tiempo que necesito para pensar.

Finalmente, respondo—: Creo que podríamos intentarlo también. Lo peor sería que Acentix diga "no, gracias"; lo que, de cualquier forma, siempre es un riesgo cuando lanzamos algo; y continuamos los servicios que le hemos proveído todo este tiempo. Así que, ¿por qué no? Toda la razón por la que papá nos hizo CEOs es porque podíamos guiar esta compañía en la era digital, ¿correcto? No deberíamos ser tímidos sobre intentar cosas nuevas.

Edward sonríe, fijando sus ojos en los míos.

—Experimentar con cosas nuevas seguro que funcionó bastante bien para nosotros.

La mirada llena de significado que compartimos es rota por el timbre del teléfono de Edward. Lo revisa, su sonrisa deshaciéndose con cada segundo en que sus ojos oscuros escanean de un lado al otro a través de la pantalla.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto.

_Por favor, sin tormentas de mierda por, al menos, otra media hora_. Sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte, ya que, de todas formas, este almuerzo es por negocios y no por placer, pero estoy irritada de que mi tiempo a solas con Edward sea interrumpido.

—Solo un correo de nuestro líder de proyecto de Parrish Footwear —gruñe—. No te preocupes, no es una emergencia. Aparentemente, Estelle ha estado haciendo ruido sobre cuánto tiempo nos está tomando terminar su primera ronda de productos finales. —Edward me da una irónica torcedura de sus labios llenos—. Incluso cuando ella estaba bien con nuestra fecha límite sugerida cuando firmamos el contrato.

—No somos responsables por trabajo tardío si realmente no es tardío. Así que, legalmente, nuestros traseros están cubiertos. Pero... —Mastico mi labio pensativamente—. Probablemente, aun así, deberíamos intentar suavizar sus plumas. Esta relación podría hacernos de un montón de dinero a la larga. —Y si trabajar con Edward me ha enseñado algo, es que hay más para mantener las buenas vibras que solo lo que está en un papel—. Deberías hacerle una visita a Estelle. Invitarla a un almuerzo de negocios, llevarla a una fiesta, algo así de casual. Solo suavizar un poco las cosas y tranquilizarla sobre nuestro progreso.

Edward parpadea, sorprendido.

—¿Realmente estarías de acuerdo con eso?

—A ella le agradas. También podríamos poner esa buena relación en un buen uso. —Hace no mucho tiempo, hubiera desestimado esa clase de codeo como una pérdida de tiempo. Pero es difícil discutir con la efectividad de las insinuaciones carismáticas de Edward.

Ladea la cabeza y noto lo que realmente está preguntando.

—Además, sé que nada pasaría alguna vez entre ustedes —digo, sonriendo cálidamente hacia él. Un destello de algo osado me empuja a añadir—: Ella puede mirar todo lo que quiera, pero solo yo puedo tocar.

Edward libera un bajo ruido placentero, que es media risa y medio murmullo.

—Condenadamente correcto. Por cierto, Copo de nieve, me gusta este lado de ti. ¿Alguna oportunidad de que ese toque suceda pronto?

Le regreso su ardiente mirada.

—Si juegas las cartas correctas...

Se estira en su silla con un gemido acallado, ofreciéndome un seductor indicio del cuerpo firme bajo su traje, entonces se apoya hacia atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. Su sonrisa me dice que él sabe exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, ese es el último tema en mi agenda. ¿Tienes algo más?

Sorbiendo mi bebida, niego con la cabeza.

—Nada realmente urgente. Tanya me preguntó el otro día sobre cómo deberíamos cobrar los contenidos de mercadotecnia. Pero solo le ofrecí mi opinión y la dejé tomar la decisión final.

Las cejas de Edward se arquean.

—¿Tú, delegando?

—Su equipo tiene el entrenamiento profundo de los medios sociales, no yo —respondo con un encogimiento casual de hombros—. Y ella está manejando todo muy bien hasta ahora.

Pero sé por qué está sorprendido. Finalmente, me las arreglé para relajarme y entregar las riendas; al menos, donde mi leal y responsable mi mejor amiga por siempre está relacionada. Aparte de darle comentarios sobre sus reportes semanales, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo en no entrometerme.

—Eso fue fácil. Todos nuestros asuntos discutidos y nuestra comida ni siquiera llegó aún. —Me sonríe Edward —. Parece que nuestro almuerzo de negocios solo será un almuerzo normal.

—¿Ese fue tu plan todo este tiempo? —lo regaño, sin ninguna potencia real—. ¿Sacarme en una cita contigo, en el medio de un día laboral?

Su inocente encogimiento de hombros es estropeado por el hecho de que él no ha dejado de sonreír.

—Quizás.

Hago una pausa por un largo momento, pretendiendo pensar mucho.

—Bueno supongo que puedo perdonarte.

Edward levanta un dedo en protesta.

—Oye, estás saliéndote del libreto. Se supone que te enfades conmigo, y luego tengo que ablandarte...

—¿En frente de todo el restaurante?

Su sonrisa se oscurece en pecado absoluto.

—Oh, Copo de nieve, tienes una mente sucia. Todo lo que tenía planeado era un beso. Pero me gusta la forma en la que piensas, y creo recordar que no eres tímida respecto a coquetear en los restaurantes.

—Es por esto que me gustas más cuando no hablas —replico con una sonrisa.

_Especialmente cuando es porque tu boca está ocupada de otra forma._

—Así que, ¿cuál es el veredicto sobre mi brillante plan?

—Hmm —Pretendo reflexionar de nuevo—. Tomaré ese beso ahora. Más, después.

—¿En la oficina? —pregunta de inmediato.

En realidad, eso no suena tan...

Espera, no, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Él está arrastrándome hacia el hoyo del conejo. Ya hemos cruzado esa línea, y tan excitante como fue, no quiero estar atrapada en algún escándalo.

Le doy una firme negación con la cabeza.

—En casa. Donde podemos ser tan ruidosos y tomarnos tanto tiempo como queramos.

Él suelta un suspiro melodramático a propósito.

—Pero eso es mucho tiempo para esperar, y tú eres la que trajo al tema el sexo en primer lugar. —Antes de que pueda burlarme de él por ser un perro cachondo de forma perpetua, añade—: Sin embargo, supongo que puedo ser bueno por un poco más de tiempo. Vales la espera.

Mis mejillas se vuelven color rosa, incluso antes de que se incline sobre la mesa y sus labios acaricien los míos. No estoy segura de cómo responder. Coquetear sexi es una cosa, pero ese comentario fue casi demasiado dulce. Demasiado real.

Nuestro almuerzo escoge ese momento para llegar. Nos sumergimos en el delicioso sushi y nos permitimos hablar de todo, excepto negocios. Dentro de muy pronto, tendremos que regresar a la oficina, pero por ahora, nos deleitamos con la compañía del otro. Una preciosa hora juntos, a solas, lejos del apuro y el estrés.

…

Al menos una vez al mes, Tanya y yo tratamos de apartar algo de tiempo de chicas para consentirnos y ponernos al día la una con la otra. Hoy es ese día más sagrado de todos. Reservamos una lujosa pedicura en nuestro salón favorito. Nos sentamos lado a lado en sillas de spa adyacentes, nuestros pies (que han sufrido por mucho tiempo) liberados de los tacones altos y empapados en cálidas bañeras de hidromasaje con esencia de lavanda. _Ahh_...

—Así que, ¿cómo has estado últimamente? —me pregunta Tanya mientras la empleada masajea sales exfoliantes, fregándolas en la planta de sus pies—. ¿Hiciste algo increíble sin mí?

—En realidad, sí. —Mi tono se desliza a un suave cariño—. Edward y yo pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos. El sábado, tuvimos un desayuno almuerzo, fuimos de compras al mercado de productores (me compró las peonías que siempre consigo, sin siquiera necesitar pedirlas) y luego fuimos a la exhibición especial impresionista de MOMA (3). El sábado, vimos _P.B y Jay_...

—¿La nueva comedia romántica independiente? —pregunta, interrumpiendo.

—Sí. Y luego cenamos afuera y fuimos a bailar.

Fingiendo sorpresa, Tanya presiona su mano libre sobre su corazón.

—Detente. Necesito un minuto para procesar esto. ¿Edward Cullen, comprando flores y viendo películas para mujeres? ¿E Isabella Swan...?

—¿Pero no tienes ningún problema imaginando a Edward en un museo de arte?

—Al menos, las pinturas probablemente tenían mujeres desnudas en ellas. Pero ¿Edward Cullen, actuando tan lindo y sentimental? ¿E Isabella Swan, tomándose todo un fin de semana de descanso? ¿Sin planearlo? ¿Por diversión? Creo que podría tener un ataque al corazón.

Resoplo sin querer.

—Oh, cállate. No soy tan aburrida.

—Sí, lo eres. Dime algo; respondiste correos del trabajo a escondidas mientras él estaba en el baño, ¿no es así?

—Para tu información, tuve mi teléfono apagado todo el tiempo en que salimos.

La boca de Tanya cae abierta y gira el rostro por completo hacia mí, su sorpresa ahora genuina.

—Santa mierda. ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi mejor amiga?

Me encojo de hombros tímidamente.

—Edward me convenció de que la oficina sobreviviría dos míseros días sin mí. Y, en realidad... le creí.

Tanya no dice nada. Solo me sonríe como si supiera algo que yo no. Mi estómago se revuelve con aleteos nerviosos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto finalmente. Sé muy bien que estoy mordiendo su anzuelo, pero no me importa lo suficiente como para dejarla verme con su engreída mirada.

—Oh, nada —dice, en una voz cantarina, su tono empapado con falsa inocencia—. Supongo que él debe ser bastante convincente, es todo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —bufo—. Es solo porque me he vuelto más confiada sobre el trabajo, últimamente. Siento como que Cullen & Swan realmente están comenzando a regresar al camino.

—Seguro, pero los negocios no son la única cosa que está yendo bien. Prácticamente brillas cuando hablas sobre Edward. Y parece que sus formas "libres y fáciles" se te han pegado.

No me pierdo el doble sentido, pero lo ignoro, decidida a ser la mujer más madura en la habitación.

—Solo fue un fin de semana de descanso. No es la gran cosa.

—Sí, ustedes chicos definitivamente están en la fase de luna de miel —concluye, ignorándome en mi cara. Libera un suspiro de satisfacción que definitivamente no necesita ser tan dramático—. Tuve mis dudas al principio, pero parece que el mujeriego puede dar un paso al frente y ser romántico cuando ve algo que realmente quiere.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Él quiso mujeres antes. —De hecho, Edward prácticamente se comportaba cambiando un coño por otro como trabajo de tiempo completo.

Tanya niega con la cabeza.

—No de la misma forma en que te quiere. Realmente parece motivado para ganarte. Como, en serio. No solo por el beneficio de la compañía.

Mi corazón da un pequeño salto. Instintivamente, comienzo a discutir con ella.

—Estoy segura de que él solo...

Pero luego me detengo, porque noto que sus esfuerzos son sinceros. Para ser honesta, siempre supe que lo fueron. Y sus gestos románticos no aflojaron después de que nos casamos o después de que dormimos juntos. Así que, esto no puede ser solo por el contrato o la imagen pública de la compañía, o incluso sobre meterse en mis pantalones. Desde el comienzo, Edward no ocultó el estar atraído por mí, pero últimamente, la atmósfera entre nosotros parece ser más que solo tensión sexual.

La empleada interrumpe mis estupefactas reflexiones.

—Damas, ¿les gustaría aplicar algún barniz de uñas hoy?

Vaya, realmente debo haber estado distraída. Ni siquiera pensé en escoger un color.

—Rosa pálido —suelto, sintiéndome osada. Muy diferente de mi usual paleta de oscuro rojo mate, el cual parece profesional y maduro para la mujer dominante de la oficina. Rosa pastel, en una forma, simboliza mi suave lado, recientemente despertado. Me sonrío a mí misma, preguntándome qué pensará Edward.

—¿Puedo ver que nuevos tonos tiene? —pregunta Tanya.

—Le traeré nuestro libro de colores —dice la empleada mientras se esfuma de la habitación.

Me hundo de regreso a mis pensamientos. ¿Edward, en realidad, puede tener sentimientos serios por mí? Y si lo hace, ¿qué haré con esta información? ¿Cómo me siento yo sobre Edward? Estoy divirtiéndome ahora, pero ¿realmente es material para esposo de largo tiempo?

Tanto como lo niegue ahora mismo, Tanya tiene razón: Edward está cambiando mi rutina. Demonios, está cambiándo_me_. La vieja Isabella nunca hubiera dejado su cabello suelto como lo hice el último fin de semana. Y estamos en mucha más sincronía en la oficina. Hace no mucho tiempo, luchábamos para encajar nuestros estilos de gerencia, pero ahora, nos esforzamos trabajando juntos para resolver problemas con la tranquila gracia de una danza practicada. Hemos crecido a través de la grieta para encontrar al otro a mitad de camino.

Casi sin notarlo, Edward se ha vuelto una de mis estrellas guía. Alguien a quien desear ver todos y cada uno de los días. Solo su sonrisa tiene el poder de acelerar o ralentizar mi corazón. He estado mucho más calmada y feliz últimamente... aunque podría solo ser el efecto secundario de tener múltiples orgasmos gritados cada noche.

Como si Tanya pudiera leer mi mente, en un tono bajo pregunta—: Así que, ¿ustedes dos ya hicieron la hazaña?

Atrapada con la guardia baja, alejo la mirada, tartamudeando: —Um...

—Oh mi Dios, lo _hicieron_ —dice con un chillido—. Estoy tan orgullosa.

Incluso aunque estoy viendo intencionalmente hacia la pared, aún puedo oír la alegre sonrisa en su voz. Mi rostro se siente caliente.

—Estás siendo rara —protesto.

—¿Estás bromeando? Finalmente rompiste tu periodo de sequía. Ahora no soy la única que sustenta la parte del "cotorreo sexi" de nuestra amistad. Quiero oírlo todo. Apresúrate y escúpelo antes de que la empleada regrese. —Cuando permanezco callada, ella me lanza huevos—. ¿Su polla es tan grande como dicen los rumores?

—Eres increíble —digo, gimiendo en defensa—. Sí, ¿de acuerdo? Él es enorme. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

—No hasta que me digas cómo es en la cama.

Podría nunca quitar mis ojos de esta pared de nuevo, en la vida.

—Um solo digamos que sabe lo que hace.

Ella me da un vistazo.

—No, _no_ digamos solo eso. Vamos, Bella, ¡necesito más detalles!

—Bueno, es autoritario. Apasionado, pero dulce. Muy atento. Algunas veces, a le gusta burlarse. Lleva las cosas lento —Creo que mi rostro podría arder en llamas—. Hasta que, de repente, no lo hace.

Tanya da un pequeño grito de alegría.

—¡Muy bien, chica!

Mortificada, frenéticamente agito mis manos de un lado a otro.

—Jesús, Tanya, cálmate. Probablemente, la mitad del salón nos escucha.

Pero estoy riendo con ella, incluso cuando intento callarla. Parece que nada puede afectar mi alegre humor. Mi corazón está lleno hasta el borde con esperanza, sobre el trabajo y sobre mi relación con Edward.

Tanya abre la boca, probablemente para continuar cuestionándome. Pero soy salvada de más interrogación cuando la empleada regresa con una pequeña carpeta.

—Lamento la espera, cariño, alguien más estaba usándolo —trina ella.

Mientras Tanya piensa sobre las muestras de colores, saco mi teléfono del bolso para escribirle a Edward.

_Isabella: Casi termino en el spa. Voy a recoger más condones de camino a casa. ¿Quieres que busque algo más?_

En un juguetón impulso, añado:

_Isabella: Como, ¿quizás algo de crema batida o salsa de chocolate?_

Entonces, golpeo "Enviar", sonriéndome tontamente a mí misma. Estoy rebosante con una alegre energía sexy que nunca sentí antes. Me siento como si todo en mi vida finalmente está uniéndose.

Varios minutos más tarde, mi teléfono suena con un nuevo mensaje.

_Edward: Demonios, sí. Sabes cuánto me encanta el postre, Copo de nieve._

Acallo una risita. Dios, estoy actuando como una tonta colegiala y ni siquiera me importa. Si estas semanas que pasaron con Edward son algo que continuarán, tengo mucha más diversión y juegos en el futuro.

…

3 Museo de Artes Modernas, Ciudad de Nueva York.


	14. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

EDWARD

He estado todo el día investigando la situación financiera de Cullen & Swan, revisando densos y secos registros. Pero estoy en casa ahora, y a la alegre vista de una fresca Isabella recién salida del spa, sonriéndome mientras está de pie frente a mi silla, todo mi estrés se disuelve.

Bueno, casi todo. El correo electrónico de Charlie sobre la posibilidad de que tengamos que tomar un préstamo para continuar pagando los salarios de los empleados o considerar un despido masivo todavía está en mi mente. Sin mencionar mí promesa a Isabella de que encontraríamos una manera de sorprender a nuestros clientes con una fiesta íntima. Y las noticias de Charlie sobre su cáncer que se resiste al tratamiento. Y la cláusula del heredero, cerniéndose sobre todo...

_Que me jodan_. Meto las pilas de los aburridos estados de cuentas bancarios en mi portafolio de cuero y la cierro.

—¿Qué te parece? —Me sonríe Isabella, meneando sus dedos de los pies pintados.

—Rosa. Me gusta. —Aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente ella me gustaría en casi cualquier cosa. Ya sé que me encanta sin nada en absoluto.

Me sonríe. —Me sentía coqueta.

—¿Te divertiste?

Sonrojándose un poco, mira hacia abajo a la alfombra de felpa.

—Sí, excepto...

—¿Qué es?

Me levanto y tiro de su barbilla hacia arriba para que se reúna con mis ojos.

Espero que no haya visto nuestro panorama financiero actual. Ya tiene suficiente estrés como para hacer malabares ahora mismo. He intentado protegerla de la mayoría de las cosas, pidiéndole a Charlie y a Peter que vinieran directamente a mí con sus informes e inquietudes.

—Tanya me interrogó sobre _nosotros_—dice Isabella en voz baja.

_Oh_. Estoy aliviado de saber que no es nada relacionado al trabajo. Pero es una locura pensar que de hecho hay un _nosotros_. No sabía siquiera si llegaríamos a este punto.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad? Las cosas están bien entre nosotros. Espero que eso le hayas dicho.

Levanta la vista, sus mejillas aún calientes.

—Lo hice. Pero ella quería saber más _detalles_. Como, cómo eras en la cama.

Una sonrisa lenta se desenrolla en mis labios.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

Se muerde el labio, luciendo insegura.

—La verdad, Isabella—le digo firmemente. Es improbable que haya dicho algo para dañar mi reputación; así es de educada, y, además, sé que soy bueno. Solo quiero que me diga cómo la hago sentir. Quiero escuchar esas palabras directamente de sus suaves y llenos labios.

—Que tienes unas grandes partes de chico —tartamudea—. Y que eres asertivo, pero también tierno, y...

No puedo esperar otro segundo para tener su boca en la mía. Tomo su boca con hambre, y sus labios se separan, aceptándome. Nuestras lenguas pelean mientras la acerco más, pecho contra pecho.

No estoy seguro de cómo o cuándo pasó, pero se ha convertido en mía. Es en lo primero que pienso cuando me despierto, y lo último en mi mente antes de irme a dormir. Y antes de que pueda contemplar las ramificaciones, sé que voy a hacer lo que hay que hacer para proteger mi futuro con ella.

_Esta noche_. Necesito hacerlo esta noche.

Levanto a Isabella en mis brazos y la llevo hacia el dormitorio, nuestras bocas todavía moviéndose juntas ansiosamente. Incapaz de esperar hasta llegar a la cama, me detengo en el pasillo, sujetándola contra la pared con sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de mis caderas.

Está usando un vestido de algodón simple, y eso significa que cuando deslizo mi mano a lo largo de la parte externa de su muslo, y debajo de su trasero, puedo llegar fácilmente hasta el centro húmedo de sus bragas. Deslizando mis dedos debajo del elástico, encuentro su clítoris y lo froto en círculos, sacando un gemido de sus labios que trago rápidamente con otro beso.

Es una locura pensar que el hombre que una vez se negó a compartir su cama con una conquista ahora comparte una casa con su esposa, y la ataca prácticamente en la puerta después de estar separados por solo unas horas. Maldita sea, me he convertido en un total capullo sentimental. Pero hay algo tan adictivo en esta mujer. La forma en que se lleva a sí misma, su ingenio e inteligencia, su insaciable apetito por mí. Simplemente se siente correcto.

Nunca he estado en una relación seria. Según James, el casarse, el estar amarrado a una sola mujer por la eternidad, debería haberme asustado hasta la mierda. En su lugar, me ha hecho leal, fiel y amoroso. Me ha traído a la vida de las mejores maneras.

Solo espero que haciendo lo que necesito hacer esta noche no destruya todo.

—Sí—grita Isabella. Me agarra de los hombros y mece sus caderas en mi mano, ya más cerca.

Me encanta cómo se mantiene desnuda para mí. Pasando los dedos sobre su sedoso centro, muevo uno dentro lentamente. Pero mi cuidadoso ritmo no es para durar, porque cuando Isabella gime y murmura mi nombre, añado un segundo dedo y empujo más fuerte. La follo con los dedos contra la pared, mi pene tan duro que duele. Pero correrme es la última cosa en mi mente. Estoy contento de besar a Isabella y mirarla desmoronarse aquí en mis brazos.

—Edward—gime, empujando sus manos en mi cabello—. Te deseo.

—Me tienes, nena. —Le beso el lado de su cuello, inhalando su perfume de madreselva mientras mis dedos siguen golpeando. Ese olor familiar, tan singularmente en Isabella, siempre me calienta y calma al mismo tiempo.

—Dentro de mí. Te quiero dentro de mí cuando me corra.

Muy bien, entonces. Eso cambia las cosas. _Mi nena quiere pene, entonces pene tendrá._

Aun sosteniendo su peso con un brazo alrededor de sus caderas, me extiendo entre nosotros y deshago mis pantalones vaqueros, empujándolos lo suficiente para liberar mi pene. Luego me alineo, frotando la cabeza de mi pene a través de sus pliegues húmedos solo para sentir su estremecimiento en mis brazos.

—¿Cómo se siente eso? —La provoco de nuevo, arrastrando mi longitud a través de su calor, restregándome contra su demasiado sensible clítoris.

—Te necesito —gime entrecortadamente.

Es casi difícil de creer que esta misma mujer hace apenas un mes fruncía su nariz al pensar en sexo. Pensó que era un asunto inútil y vil que no tenía lugar en su ocupada vida. No soy egocéntrico, pero me gustaría creer que la razón soy yo. Solamente yo saco este lado de ella, volviéndola loca de deseo, desatando su diosa sexual interior. Lo cual está bien, porque ella me hace lo mismo. La anhelo como nunca había anhelado algo antes.

—Vamos —se queja Isabella. —Fóllame, Edward. —Agarra mis bíceps y me observa con expresión desesperada. La necesidad en sus ojos es casi dolorosa.

Presiono hacia adelante, los primeros centímetros de mí desapareciendo dentro de ella.

—Espera...

Me detengo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Los condones. Están en el lavabo del baño. En la bolsa de la farmacia.

_A la mierda_.

—Se sentiría tan jodidamente bien tenerte sin nada —me quejo, empujando mis caderas para que pueda sentir mi dura longitud entre sus piernas—. Mi duro pene deslizándose dentro de tu tibio y apretado calor... por favor, nena...

—Edward —se queja, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás—. No hasta que esté en control de natalidad.

Mi estómago cae. De acuerdo. Como si eso ayudara.

—Date prisa —murmura con un beso final en mis labios antes de contornear mi cuerpo hasta que sus pies tocan el piso.

Doy una respiración profunda y me dirijo al baño. Parándome en la puerta con el pene saltando justo en frente de mí, pillo mi reflejo en el espejo y no me gusta lo que veo. Hay una mirada embrujada en mis ojos que no estaba allí antes.

—¿Edward? —me llama Isabella desde la habitación.

—Solo dame un momento. —Aplastado por el pánico y la culpabilidad, cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Las ominosas advertencias de Charlie suenan en mi cabeza. Pensé que ya sería capaz de convencer a Isabella por ahora, pero ni siquiera he conseguido abordar el tema con ella todavía, y nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo. El legado de mi padre, el deseo moribundo de Charlie Swan, todos los empleados de Cullen & Swan... todo está en juego. Sé que tengo que actuar, pero ¿cómo?

Tomo uno de los condones del mostrador. Mi erección, a pesar del estrés que se arremolinaba en mi cerebro, no ha recibido el memorándum. Miro hacia el paquete de papel aluminio en mis manos.

_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?_ Me siento completamente perdido y confundido.

Estoy enamorándome de Isabella, más con cada día que pasa... todo mientras le escondo el mayor secreto del mundo. A pesar de todo nuestro duro trabajo, las finanzas de la compañía son tan deprimentes, todavía estamos apenas manteniéndonos. Un bebé resolvería tantos problemas. Amarrar este último cabo suelto del contrato consolidaría nuestra herencia y aseguraría que el consejo no vendiera nuestra compañía, dejándonos indigentes, junto con otras seis mil personas.

Pero Isabella nunca aceptará eso. Diablos, probablemente se volvería loca y cancelaría todo nuestro arreglo si le digo la verdad. Llevo semanas devanándome los sesos, tratando de encontrar el tono de ventas perfecto para salvar todo lo que me importa, y sigo golpeando la misma pared de ladrillo.

Siempre he sido tan bueno con las palabras, y ahora me han abandonado.

Incluso si supiera qué mierda decir, el momento correcto parece nunca venir. Y no puedo luchar contra el terror de que quizás...

Quizás nunca vendrá.

Quizás esta conversación, toda esta situación, es realmente imposible. Quizás no hay solución.

El pensamiento me adormece. Moviéndose por cuenta propia, mis manos registran a través de los cajones y gabinetes del tocador. No sé qué estoy buscando hasta que mis dedos lo rozan. El kit de costura de mi madre. El pequeño estuche de plata que ella me dio el año antes de fallecer, cuando me enseñó a coser un botón en mi camisa favorita.

Saco la aguja y miro hacia su punta brillante. Pruebo el extremo en mi dedo y siento su picadura. Una diminuta gotita roja se alza, crece más redonda, pesada, hasta que rueda por mi dedo dejando un rastro vivo, pero todavía no me muevo.

Solo miro estúpidamente a la punta manchada de la aguja. Plata brillando a través de una película roja.

Me siento como en un sueño, una de esas pesadillas donde no puedes correr lo suficientemente rápido, como tratando de pasar a través de las arenas movedizas. Mi corazón está golpeando contra mi caja torácica. ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? ¿Estoy realmente... podría siquiera _pensar_ en…?

Un jadeo de sorpresa llama mi atención hacia la puerta.

Isabella está de pie desnuda en el umbral, con la boca abierta. Sus ojos abiertos llenos de incredulidad caen rápidamente a horror. Tropieza, chocando contra la pared detrás de ella, su mano presionada a su boca como si fuese a vomitar.

Miró hacia mis manos; una sosteniendo un condón, y la otra, una aguja. Con un espasmo de disgusto, tiro el condón y la aguja en el lavabo.

—Isabella es-espera, no es, ¡no estaba! —Mi voz es hueca, poco convincente incluso para mí.

Un sollozo de dolor escapa de su boca abierta. Cuando la miro de nuevo, mi esposa está escapando, su encantador rostro retorcido con traición.

Sin saber qué más hacer, la sigo, esperando que ya no sea demasiado tarde y sabiendo que lo es.

_Continua:_

_Imperfect Love 3_


End file.
